The Monk's Bride
by Arugula Pacioli
Summary: Set a year after the fated journey to the west, new tasks are being given to Genjo Sanzo. Marry and impregnate to save the world. *Possible permanent hiatus*
1. An Idyllic Welcome

The Monk's Bride

by: pacioli

**_Introduction:_**

_In a cold sterile white room, lies a girl as white as snow, with lips as red as blood and hair as black as ebony. The curtains are drawn, but flowers adorn the dark room, pictures of when her eyes were open and full of life, cards from well-wishers, and bright red balloons. _

'_It's time to wake up pretty girl.' Says one card._

'_We miss you.' Says another._

'_I don't know how much more of this I can take, my sweet little girl.' Says her mother. _

_What had happened? _

_How was it that she had dreamt of what seemed like a lifetime, and now, her reality was the slow beep of a heart monitor as she lay in a cold coma? _

_What happened?_

_What happened to me?_

* * *

_**Chapter One: An Idyllic Welcome**_

Chang Rui stared indolently at the simple pattern of the temple ceiling. Unmoving and listening to a bunch of old men arguing wasn't really her idea of an idyllic welcome. Languidly, she placed her hand over mouth as she gave a sluggish yawn.

Beginning from mistaken identities and ending with failed escapes, she hated this world already. But hate seemed too strong a word. Minor dislike seemed highly appropriate though.

She disliked this world because she was not familiar with it, and she was not allowed to escape. Above all, her desire to escape was not distinguished either. She was brought back as if she had been a lost kitten deprived of direction. When in fact she knew exactly what she meant to do. She meant to run away from spoken responsibility, which greatly frightened her away. She did not like the pre-ordained purpose that was laid before her.

Being an atheist, she did not like the idea of God and fate.

Most of all, she did not like God.

Why?

Because he did all this.

He brought her to this foreign world. He made her the way she was, and made her do the things she did. Crying in the presence of a stranger who coincidentally was meant to be her husband.

This stranger was none other than Genjo Sanzo.

He, without a word, but with a growl of disapproval, carried her back to the temple like an owner would do to his lost kitten. Take it by the back of its neck, and avoid the clawing of displeasure.

The kitten was like an unwanted responsibility carefully disguised as a boon, not asked for, just given. It did not choose its master, and as an unasked gift, the master did not choose it as well. Along with an unwanted gift, there lies a responsibility. The master did not beg for the kitten, the kitten was merely given to him.

"And this goddess is reliable? You say so yourself that the logic of the gods are now quite questionable. How can you be sure that this young girl is even willing to bear a child for a world that is not her own?" An old tired voice demanded, the owner sounding stressed and hopeless.

"We can only rely on the possibilities that will save this world. If this world is destroyed, then the other dimensions will eventually be dragged down by it. Soon, the demons will find a way to crossover and destroy other worlds. If she is what they say in the scrolls, she will accept." Reasoned a patient voice.

Another voice intervened. "But we are all being unfair to the demons and the renegade gods that are taking part in this rebellion. We are not looking at the two sides of the coin. We do not know their reason for a sudden desired freedom of rule and destruction of the present heaven. What if this girl's child is the one to bring about destruction and not the peace we hope to attain?"

"That's only possible if she conceives by unholy union or in simpler terms, fornication. As monks, it is not out responsibility to take sides and judge them. We are merely told what to do and we do it." Said the patient one, who seemed to be of great knowledge about the matter. He pacified well the doubts of his fellow council since he replied and explained in a calm and knowing manner.

The tired one sighed off-handedly, "And does the Sanzo accept his responsibility?"

"Quite vaguely." Answered the patient one.

"How do you mean?" the tired voice asked, a slight hint of distress in his voice.

"Well, he has argued quite remarkably on his part. The reason on why he would refuse and such, but in the end, the guilt of denied responsibility that will be laid on him played a massive part on the difficult persuasion." Explained the patient one. "He left with neither a word of acceptance, nor of denial. Though I know he will be back soon."

"Does he know the rules of pro-creation? The rights he may demand as her spouse? The desires that might lead him to some extremities are to be suppressed. He must remember that copulating with this girl is a sacred duty and not a honeymoon." The third one said, expressing his inner questions. This hazy idea of following the rules of a legend seemed to him. . . ludicrous, but never the less, the sacred scrolls were to be obeyed at all times. Just that the thought of a monk marrying and abandoning the celibate life sounded preposterous. The Sanzo's were all known for their incredible dharmic powers. They were special. With that attached glory came series of inescapable duties, which subjected them to the utmost dangers, and interacting with women was only one of them.

"May I remind you that this man isn't an ordinary Sanzo? He is notorious because he is quite immoral. Drinking; surely quite unaware of its dangers, pointing his gun in any direction he chooses, shoots with it out of bad temper and smoking several packs of cigarettes a day. I'm surprised he hasn't died in his sleep, Buddha forbid." The tired one made a sign of respect for the use of Buddha's name as his voice lowered in volume. "I would not be surprised if he has taken a woman or even a boy to his bed."

The third one instantly cleared his throat, "Please quiet your voice, the child might hear you," He pleaded softly. "and really, you are comforting no one."

"Why would I offer comfort? I only offer the truth. The child does not like it here, you can very well see that she despises all she sees." The patient one stated, carefully interpreting the girl's actions.

"Well we mustn't make it worse. It's evident that the child is clearly in some state of-"

A loud crack coming from the room stopped the third one in mid-sentence.

"-depression." The tired one finished.

Suddenly, out of the bend, appeared the Sanzo who was in question in the duration of the three cohorts deliberation. A scowl was deeply embedded on his youthful face; deceiving the simple-minded man into thinking he was a few years older than his true age. Not so old, still achieving the look of a young adventurous young man, but not entirely achieving the beauty he still was, care of his soft features, clearly obscured by his rough and almost permanent glares.

"Master Sanzo," The patient one celebrated, "you have decided to join us, at last."

The man celebrated merely raised an eyebrow and calmly informed the three monks. "My quarters only happen to be in this path that is why I have decided to tread upon it. Joining you is at the bottom of my modus operandi, so if you will all excuse me, I will go for my desired rest, caused by never-ending obligation to preach." Bullshit and nonsense were added in a nasty whisper.

The patient one did nothing but smile. "My sentiments will be saved for future bantering Master Sanzo, for now, I highly recommend that you pacify the child in the room for she will be your bride." A slight hint of imploration (if there's such a word) poisoned his otherwise magnificent comeback.

What defined it as magnificent was the patent look of sheer lack of humor on the Sanzo's face. The patient one looked as if he had found gold.

"You will do this small thing Master Sanzo, it is your duty and you seem very keen to uphold your duties, conspicuous by your tired day of preaching." The third one spoke up, with a tone of less sarcasm and more substance this time.

"For further persuasion, I will say _please_ Master Sanzo." The tired one implored.

It was evident that they had won.

The young man entered the room and was surprised to see broken shards of a China vase lying just a few inches of his socked feet. Of course, this surprise was hardly interpreted if you did not carefully study the lines on the young man's face.

A girl, carefully seated the Indian way, graced a white sheet-covered bed and looked as if a doll master had placed her there. She was pale, yet her lips still had their dark red color. Her hair was slightly disheveled from previously lying down on the bed and her eyes looked tired and slightly red. At the sight of the Sanzo however, she quickly slumped facedown on the bed as if she had been shot in the back.

The young man sidestepped the detrimental broken shards and neared the bed slowly, clearly not out of caution, but more on the possible delay of their inevitable interaction. He did not feel comfortable being so close to the girl. The quite familiar sensations that he ambiguously felt when he had carried her made him lose mental ease quite easily though not obviously. Its been said that a woman can make an ordinary man lose his composure by simply looking so quaint. Now, Genjo Sanzo was not an ordinary man, but he felt something more from the girl that drew him and he was fully and dangerously aware.

She was like the light and he was the moth. Yes, there was a certain light to her, a light that he wished to repel by playing the ignorant to it.

A shudder of breath expressed itself on the girl's body as Genjo Sanzo watched with interest. Her face however, defiantly remained tightly secured to the pillow, a surely unsafe method of trying to sleep, facedown and suffocating yourself.

"You can't breath lying down like that. Turn to your side."

The girl, accepting his little given fact, silently obeyed. She turned her back to him, she didn't speak and it seemed that she was unmoving even though he could hear her quiet labored breathing.

Sanzo, knowing full well that he would tire himself from waiting while standing up, took a seat on the chair beside the window. He stared out the window as he reached into his robes to find the pack of cigarettes he had shoved in them earlier. With it he found his lighter. It was amazing how many things he could stuff into his robes. He now fully understood the reason for wearing them. No excess baggage, all carefully hidden.

He calmly placed a cigarette in between his lips and with a click; he inhaled its addicting substance. Something about his actions seemed to steer the girl into movement. He heard her inhale deeply and she seemed to sigh quietly to herself. She turned awkwardly and boldly stared at him as he blew out smoke toward the window.

He dimly guessed what had caused her to stare and held out the pack towards her, wordlessly offering a bite of his cake. Though reluctant, she slid off the bed and quietly took the offered cigarette. Her hands were white and her fingers small, she held the cigarette serenely between her small white fingers and bent down to accept the light that Sanzo offered. He derived a sort of pleasure from it, though once again it was not expressed.

She took the seat across him and kept her eyes down as she allowed herself to relax. He watched her take a deep breath as her arms slumped casually, her eyes remaining horribly still on the table between them. "Thank you." She quietly said, her words sounding awfully like a song with her soft voice. It had a treble of sadness in it; Sanzo could feel that her own voice surprised herself as well.

Sanzo emitted a kind of suppressed exhale as he shifted slightly on his chair to sit cross-legged. "Don't mention it." he replied rather off- handedly.

He watched her as she squirmed quite uneasily on her chair. Shifting positions here and there, until finally she spoke up. "Do you know how I got here?" she asked almost inaudibly.

Sanzo, watching her, waited a while, carefully putting his words together. "The elders say that you were brought here by a goddess, a very peculiar one." He answered shortly. Ignoring the need to elaborate, they fell silent as they had been just a few seconds ago.

A look of confusion graced Rui's face, but she did not say anything and chose to keep her opinions to herself. Sanzo finished up with his cigarette and threw it out the window. Rui pretended to watch it with fascination, but her face returned to an empty expression as the cigarette disappeared from her sight.

"Why do you ask?" Sanzo inquired as he reached into his robes for another cigarette.

She shrugged and gave off a meek expression that Sanzo rightly interpreted as a weak smile. "It's nothing." she paused for a while, her lips pressing tightly together, looking deep in thought. "Sanzo-san, may I call you that?" she asked rather politely.

Her soft voice was starting to unnerve him, but nevertheless he gave her a nod.

She looked sideways and asked rather hesitantly, "Is there any way that you would all just let me go home? I'll do anything." She looked up at him rather entreatingly, her eyes unwavering.

Sanzo felt his mental composure rattle by the way she looked at him. He brushed it away easily, and countered with whatever was at the top of his head. "Why do you want to go back to this home so much, that you're willing to do anything?" He asked as his curiosity peaked, and his boldness overpowered his great sense of keeping silent.

If a girl was willing to jump out of a window two stories high, walk with a broken ankle, join a complete stranger to escape, and willingly accept their hospitality to just find a way to go back home, then she must have some kind of great reason, or quite possibly she was just incredibly stupid. Usually, Sanzo would opt for the latter and would hear none of reason, but he wanted her to speak her bit.

Rui's nose wrinkled and she frowned a bit as if she knew already what his reaction would be to her answer. "Have you ever believed that you can just die anywhere and anytime?" She asked, studying his face as he closed his eyes.

Sanzo nodded, slightly of agreement but more of indicating for her to continue as he opened his eyes once again.

She took a deep breath and sighed, "If I ever die all of a sudden, I don't want to die just anywhere, I want to die in the perimeters of my home."

(I'm in the process of revision.)


	2. What's your decision?

Note: This chapter has been revised… _baby._ Hahaha! I realize… I must warn you… there's a lot of cursing in this fic… the um… OC is a bit of a potty mouth. And this chapter, I think, makes a lot more sense than the old one.

* * *

_**Chapter Two: What's your decision?**_

_**Rui **_

I sat down Indian sit on the grass. Am I insane or am I actually considering becoming the legendary bride? Erm, correction, I'm already her… what am I going to do? My selfish thoughts of going home are bombarded with my conscience.

After the brief interaction with my husband to be, Sanzo left me to his minions. He assumed I knew how to introduce myself so I was left to my devices. This green-eyed dude, Hakkai, said Sanzo likes to deny that they're his friends, so minion is a safe word. This other guy with rockstar-like red hair, it was Gojyo I think, said that Sanzo had some more shit to sort out. I like Gojyo's hair, he reminds of that drug addict I met at a rock concert. Then there's Goku, I've found out that he likes food… A LOT. Gojyo calls him "chibi-zaru". Something about Goku looking like a monkey… I honestly don't see it.

Sanzo came to me while I was eating with the three (Probably finished with the shit). I needed to give my decision when I was ready. He would wait for me at the tree beside the river outside the entrance of the temple.

I pulled my knees up to put my arms around them. I left as soon as I was done eating. I said 'excuse me,' and they seemed to understand my want to be alone for a while. This is unusual for me to want to be alone. Back in the other world, I never wanted to be alone. Solitude just wasn't my thing. I was never that religious. Maybe it's because I was never faced with a decision like this. I mockingly believed in destiny and scorned fate. Now, I'm forced to choose between going back home happy as hell, and staying here to save the fate of the free world by losing my virginity and getting pregnant. Tough decision. I wonder if there's a door number three…?

This is one helluva destiny God is giving me, and I don't quite remember asking for it.

I stood up. I didn't know what my decision was yet… but I better not keep his highness waiting. Maybe if I talked to him some more, he'll be able to help me out with my decision, unconsciously of course. It's just plain weird to ask someone you hardly know for advice on what to do with your life.

I dragged my feet while I vaguely recalled where the entrance was.

Gojyo asked me a lot of questions. When I told him I was only fifteen he nearly choked on his food. He said it was nothing, but Hakkai seemed to find something funny about it because he laughed rather loudly. Gojyo's funny, especially when he bickers with Goku. I like it when people are fighting… ahaha…

Goku whispered to me to stay away from Gojyo because he was a horny ero kappa. Gojyo heard it and smacked Goku on the head saying he shouldn't be saying stuff like that to a girl. Goku asked why and Gojyo said you just shouldn't. I whispered to Goku he could tell me anything, anytime. We shared smiles and he quickly looked away, I think I made him blush… who knows?

Right now, I had a heavy burden on my shoulders… I could not find the FRIKKIN TREE, and especially the FRIKKIN ENTRANCE! Think Rui; you were escaping only this morning! I'm being such a DUMBASS!

I stopped to scratch the back of my head, "Hello…" I mumbled in my confusion. Damn it, I'm lost…

Suddenly, out of the corner, Gojyo walked out like a savior.

I stomped towards him happily. "Gojyo! I'm so happy to see you!" I said cheerfully as he gave me a look and a step back. "Hey! Help me out! I'm so lost!" I pleaded, tugging at his arm and making him take a step forward.

He seemed on the verge of running away, but he just gave me a weak smile while laughing uneasily. "Would it help Rui-chan if I told you I was lost too?" he said helplessly, his hand reaching behind his head to scratch it.

I think my smile fell and my face darkened. I bowed my head. "Fool." I whispered. I started to walk away dejectedly, but Gojyo caught hold of my robe sleeve.

"Gomen nasai Rui-sama, but maybe I could accompany you to your groom-to-be, Sanzo-houshi-sama, to make up for it, ne?" he asked with a weird smile on his face as I snatched back my sleeve.

I stuck out my tongue and punched him in the face. Not too hard, but enough to push him away. "Go away, I have no use for you." I said haughtily as I started to stalk away.

I could hear him laughing somewhere far away behind me, but he quickly caught up. "I wonder if Sanzo-sama likes feisty girls?" he asked himself, pretending to talk aloud. "What a difficult time he'll have with you, ne Rui-sama?" he asked me cheerfully as he laughed loudly.

"Shut up you! You're sick with imbecility!" I shouted angrily as my pace grew faster. I think I was fuming, and I was red with embarrassment from what he was implying.

Rui, you don't care. You don't care. YOU DON'T FRIKKIN CARE! I'm not gonna think about that! I won't! I will not do it! I refuse to further pollute my mind! I brought my index fingers to my ears and jammed them tightly to stop Gojyo's words from entering my head. I closed my eyes and walked even faster. Not caring that I couldn't see where the hell I was going.

No, no, no…

Suddenly, I felt Gojyo grab me by the shoulders, and when I opened my eyes he was right in front of me with our faces inches away from each other's. Naturally, I screamed. I was so startled that I think that was the loudest girly scream I have ever produced in my entire non-girly existence. Gojyo frantically covered my mouth, and pointed at something he faced me to.

When I saw what, or more preferably whom, he was pointing at, I think I felt myself grow pale for the umpteenth time that day.

"Oi, Rui-chan? Are you okay?" he asked as he uncovered my mouth.

I didn't answer him. Sanzo had an impassive look on his face. He was looking directly at me, so I instantly bowed my head to avoid his eyes. I just screamed in a goddamn temple… where everything seemed eerily quiet now that I was no longer screaming. I was appropriately ashamed of myself. But it was just so embarrassing that he was witness to me screaming like a little girl. Holy shit.

"Gojyo." Sanzo called out loudly.

"Nani?" Gojyo replied.

"Leave Rui here. I need to talk to her."

Am I in trouble?

"Chii… hai, hai Sanzo-sama!" he said in a mocking voice that suggested respect as he topped it off with a bow. He straightened up then he winked at me, and said cheerfully, "Ja ne, Rui-chan."

I watched Gojyo's retreating back and wished I could leave with him.

"Rui." Sanzo beckoned to me, trusting I knew full well what to do.

I faced his direction. "H-hai." I answered without conviction. Here I go.

I crouched down and leaned against the tree with a cigarette in hand. Sanzo offered me one as soon as I reached the tree. I think he found out this was the easiest way to pacify the uneasiness I felt around him. It was clearly evident. I stuttered and could not look at him while he scrutinized me. I'm happy he's not asking why or pretending he doesn't notice. I'd fake a seizure if he did. Shake uncontrollably wasn't it? All I have to do is fall and shake uncontrollably.

"Oi, onna."

I looked up from where I crouched. I don't like being called that, especially when I obviously have a name, "What?" I asked calmly, at least now I can try to regulate my voice to prevent me from stuttering. I was shaking a bit. I was still ashamed of what I had done, and there's also the fact that he makes me really really tense just by being there. That's two reallys. That's a lot.

He made another 'chii' sound in his haughty voice and finally he asked. "Why do you look so surprised whenever you see me?"

Something was suddenly caught in my throat. I couldn't speak. I coughed loudly to regain my senses. My cough was dry and it made my throat hurt, but I managed to answer him in a very quiet whisper, "You scare me that's all." I didn't just say that now did I?

"What was that?" he asked loudly.

You motherfucking idiot! Think before you speak! Hurry up! Retract! Retract! "I said, 'it's because of your amazingly good looks that's all.'" I covered up lamely, "Ever look at a mirror lately, you look fantastic. Every time I see you, I get so blown away at how comely you are." I said quickly, hoping to cover up what I had said earlier, with some lame flattery. I bowed my head again, and bit lightly on my lower lip. Hey, it's better he thinks that I'm amazed by his… um… whatever the hell I said, than being scared of him.

My surroundings suddenly darkened. I looked up and found Sanzo standing in front of me blocking the sun. I looked down again avoiding his gaze. "I thought I heard you say you were scared of me in the first answer?" He asked in a sardonically curious voice.

"You can always choose, isn't the latter one a teeny bit more enticing." I implored, grinning toothily as I took a puff of my cigarette.

"Baka onna." He said, turning to walk away.

Okay, that's it; it's one thing to call me 'girl.' But it's a whole different banana when someone calls me 'stupid girl.'

I stood up swiftly, and I stalked him until I found the opportunity to block his way. I was met with lazy violet eyes that seemed to glare slightly. "I'm not a baka onna Sanzo, and I'd appreciate it if you'd stop calling me that." I said steadily as I stared hard into his eyes. I was still shaking a bit, but I stood my ground because I really didn't like being called a stupid girl. I just didn't. I mean, come on! Who does?

He stared back with the same impassive look in his eyes. If he didn't stop that, I was going to melt soon. "Gomen nasai," he finally said, then there was a slight pause as his face neared mine "baka onna." He drawled softly, his eyebrows rising a little.

I was shaking like a leaf when he sidestepped me to go back to the temple. I stood there snarling angrily, and I followed him in an angry stomp. I grabbed his wrist. "Matte yo, Sanzo." I said. My head was bowed as he turned to face me.

"Nanda?" he asked lazily.

I forced myself to smile, and it came out rather bitter. I punched him, straight on the nose. Believe me, I'm not usually this violent, but I just get so mad… I'm sure it happens to everyone, right?

Sanzo took a few steps back, covering his nose where I hit him.

My fist was still shaking when I noticed a red splotch on the ground. I looked up at Sanzo and noticed something red dripping from his chin.

My eyes widened. His nose was bleeding! He glared at me, his eyes were no longer impassive and he looked as if he had been bitten by something. I instantly felt guilty, and my lips pressed tightly against each other as I took a few steps forward to take a closer look at Sanzo. I pulled his hand away from his nose and surprisingly he let me. True enough, blood was running down slowly from his nose.

"Oh no…" I said under my breath. I pulled his face down by the front of his robe and I pulled my sleeve to wipe his nose with it. "Gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen nasai SANZO!" I apologized profusely. He still wasn't saying anything, and I didn't want him to. I was afraid of what he might he say.

Suddenly, he slapped my hand away. I gasped loudly as I took a few steps back and felt hot tears sting my eyes again. No, I'm not going to cry again. Not in front of him. We stood that way for a while, just a very short distance away from each other. He stared at me as he tried to wipe it with his own sleeves, soiling his regal robe.

I took the initiative again and pulled my other sleeve. This time I ripped it. I walked slowly towards him to wipe the rest of the blood from his nose. "Let me wipe it off. It's my fault." I said quietly as I looked up at him, "O-onegai." I pleaded as I held the waterworks at bay.

Why the fuck am I crying? He's the one who's bleeding! This is stupid. This is so stupid.

Sanzo looked at me for a while, and I stared back even though my eyes stung from trying not to cry. He ducked his head closer to mine, and I wiped the blood flowing down his nose.

"Tilt your head, it'll stop the bleeding." I said softly, and he obeyed quietly. I led him to a place where he could sit, and he followed me without question. I sat down beside him. This time I couldn't stop myself from letting the tears go, they were beginning to burn my eyes, so I bowed my head to hide the fact. I still didn't want him to see me cry. "I'm really sorry Sanzo." I choked out quietly, trying to swallow a sob as a loud hiccup-like sound managed to escape my mouth.

We sat down for quite some time in silence. I was trying to sniff as quietly as I could. It was hard when your nose was runny all of sudden.

"Baka onna." I heard him say a bit indignantly.

My head quickly snapped in his direction. His head was upright and the blood seemed to stop flowing.

"Why are you crying?" he asked, looking at me curiously.

I started to stutter again as I bowed my head. "It's just… all this… all at once… I can't-" I looked up at him, biting my lip and taking a deep breath. I couldn't explain it.

His eyebrows furrowed, as he looked me in the eyes. "Here's a thought, how about making sense? What do you mean 'you can't'?" he demanded in a low voice.

I looked down on my lap. "I don't know…" I answered truthfully.

"Liar." I heard him say.

"I'm not lying!" I said defensively as I stood up to face him. "I-", something made me stop from getting mad again, and I managed to giggle softly.

"What's so funny?" Sanzo asked, his forehead creasing, making him look a bit lost.

I took his head with my hands on either side and tilted it. "Your nose is bleeding again Sanzo-sama." I said as I wiped the blood that had managed to slide down, clean. I took my hands back uncertainly, and contented myself by watching Sanzo sniffing from time to time.

I stood before him, and couldn't help but smile secretly to myself. Who knew he had such a sensitive nose? I mean, I know I throw a pretty good punch, but I'm not _that_ strong. The smile was suddenly wiped away from my face when I suddenly remembered the decision I had to make.

My child… Sanzo's child… well, our child, will save all the people in this world. I have a chance to be someone in this world just like I always wanted in my world, but this was no blustering matter. I'm going to save people if I accept, and IF, I refuse, lots of people will suffer destruction and I have to carry that guilt throughout my life in the other world, but isn't death a part of life? What if I'm interrupting a cycle here?

From speculation all I need to do to save this world is to "pro-create" with Sanzo, become pregnant and give painful birth after nine months. It's an arduous task that seemed to have long been laid before me. The monks talked of old scrolls. As they said, it was a legend. But what if I… really wasn't the one?

"Sanzo…" I whispered.

"Nani?" he asked, his head still tilted backwards, his voice sounding like his nose was being pinched.

"I'll do it." I said quietly with my head bowed. "I'm not sure if I'm really the girl you're looking for, but… I don't think I can leave all these people to die." I explained as I looked up. His head was no longer tilted backwards. He was looking at me.

Our eyes met again and I smiled at him.

He smirked then he stood up, "Let's go then." He said, tilting his head again.

I curiously raised my eyebrow. "Huh? Where?" I asked him.

"We need to tell the elders you accept," he answered back and I think, I really think I distinctly heard him faintly mumble "and so do I."

"Do you want my arm? You can tell me how to get there, and I could lead you. You know, so your nose doesn't bleed down on your robes?" I offered thoughtfully, shrugging when he narrowed his eyes at me as if I had just announced that pigs could fly.

He placed his hand lightly on my shoulder, "If I trip or hit something along the way, don't think I won't hesitate to retaliate." He said threateningly.

I tried to ignore the warmth filtering through from his hand to my clothed shoulder, "I hear you boss." I answered back cheerfully.


	3. Thinking Too Much

Disclaimer: "Everything comes from nothingness, but nothingness accentuates everything. . ." or something like that. I do not own the Saiyuuki boys, but I do own Chang Rui. Feel free to indulge in whatever I have laid before you:)  
  
The Monk's Bride  
  
By: ruishi  
  
Chapter Three: Thinking Too Much  
  
===============================================================  
  
Genjo Sanzo basked in the strong aroma of smoke that clung to his garments. Years spent on the road had accustomed him to this smell and it sometimes brought him his own brand of comfort. Which was of course, due to the fact that most of the time there was no water to bathe to. It was not something he required himself to do quotidian anyway.  
  
These moments however, were not any of those times anymore. Taking a last whiff of his preferred fragrance, he proceeded to slowly disrobing himself.  
  
At these moments, there was water to bathe to. At these moments, there were persistent monks who were not afraid of sharing their masterful opinions in the certain aspects in which Genjo Sanzo must live his life.  
  
Four years had come to pass before he finally returned to Chou'An with yet another gargantuan task in his hands, a rather unusual one at that.  
  
To wake up to surroundings you have not seen in quite a long time was unusual. It was as if his journey had been a mere dream, and it was simply time to wake up from it. Yet. . . the memories were so vivid that he was dreadfully sure that they were factual. His journey had surely taken place; it was quite evident as he felt around for the sundry scars on his body.  
  
If this was the finish line. . . where was the trophy?  
  
The road he had journeyed upon embedded in him things he did not quite believe at its beginning. This was the odyssey in which he had nothing to look forward to in the end. Just a life of endless preaching and telling people what to do because they cannot think for themselves and have resorted to fatalism.  
  
Sanzo slowly sank in the porcelain tub full of warm water and he could not help but suppress a moan behind his lips.  
  
After the ceremony of interrogation, especially for the monk's bride, the patient monk had suggested to him that he take a bath since his robe front had been soiled with the blood dripping from his nose. There were no questions as to where the blood had come from, and Genjo Sanzo did not intend on giving the old man the satisfaction of knowing.  
  
His nose hadn't bled so much in quite a long time now. He had to admit that the force of his future bride's fist was quite strong for such a small package, as Gojyo liked to describe her. She was rather short, but then again she was still young. She had an air of wanting to remain misunderstood in people's eyes and she relished in it. He also noticed that she tended to dwell on detail with her eyes, but did not speak of her observations. Not to him anyway.  
  
He had to admit she was rather comely to any ordinary man. Any simpleton in his position would take advantage of the knowledge that this girl was for him to knock up.  
  
Sanzo slowly submerged himself in the water and remained there for some time.  
  
She was fifteen. He was twenty-four. There was a gap of nine years.  
  
He emerged from the water and unhurriedly wiped away the tendrils of his blond hair that stuck to his face. She was a child compared to him, and a child she was often referred to even by the monks.  
  
She was just a child with no inhibitions and quite harmless to mankind. She was just an innocent child till you catch sight of the uneven slash marks on her wrist. They showed so easily when she had tried to help him with his bleeding nose. Her eyes belonged to someone who seemed to be looking for something that has been lost a long time. He could not understand why she could not look at him too long and why she looked so uncomfortable whenever he would just glance at her. One minute she would challenge him to a banter, the next she would turn and walk away.  
  
Earlier on he had heard her argue with a monk rather admirably. Throwing at the poor monk words of reason the monk had no answer to but 'nonsense.' She was well rehearsed in speech; he could tell that she was brought up to take pride in her ability to reason. She also had quite a temper; she was no saint in that department. She could get quite rude. All this he deduced from her argument about having her "scandalously short" school skirt back.  
  
Gojyo had given it one look and he could not wipe the big perverted smile on his face, even after Sanzo gave him a severe smack to the head with his paper fan.  
  
Sanzo laid his head on the edge of tub, closing his eyes with intent to keep it closed for a long while.  
  
And with this, we leave the monk to his tranquility and move on to "greater" things.  
  
* * *  
  
Earlier on. . .  
  
"Last name?"  
  
"Chang." I like how that seems to come out of my lips arrogantly.  
  
"First name?"  
  
"Rui."  
  
Frikkin questions. Give me a frikkin bio data form, I'll sign it and even put a 1x1 picture.  
  
"Age?"  
  
"Fifteen."  
  
There was a small commotion created by the audience of monks.  
  
What's so wrong with my age? I thought to myself as I lazily raised an eyebrow. I like it. . . I didn't say anything though. I just went on ahead and covered my mouth to yawn sleepily.  
  
It's been thirty minutes and the damned monks were still interrogating me. I don't mind though since Sanzo's there to bear the torture with me, at least someone was also suffering. Speaking of Sanzo, I sneaked a glance at him and was amused to find him digging inside his ear with his pinky.  
  
"Young lady did you just say you were fifteen of age?" a kindly monk asked me.  
  
My head snapped to his direction and away from Sanzo. I was nodding vigorously and my eyes were half closed. "Hai! I'm pretty sure I did." I tried to answer with all the politeness I could muster. It's getting hard since I'm missing my afternoon sleep. Even in school at the other world I didn't miss it. I would sleep in class! And I'm proud of it. If I didn't sleep, I might get a migraine and then. . . worse comes to worse; I'd start to vomit all over.  
  
I think I was starting to turn green, but some random monk threw another question at me. "Are you aware that the man you'll be pro-creating with is nine years your senior?" he asked.  
  
I gaped at him with sleepy eyes. I quickly calculated that. Then I blurted out in surprise, "S-Sanzo's twenty-four?"  
  
My eyes widened.  
  
I started to snap out of my sluggishness as I glanced at Sanzo and started to stare. He was as old as my eldest brother! In my world this would be called pedophilia! I brushed it off as I faced the audience of monks once again.  
  
I bit my bottom lip and took a deep breath. "I stand by my decision, age does not matter to me. We all know this is not a case of compatibility and what not." I said a bit determinedly, geez, it sounds like I'm fighting for my forbidden love. But dude! Sanzo's sooooooo old. Well, not that old but REALLY older. Ah fuck!  
  
The monks started to murmur at what I said and it seemed the interrogation was coming to a finish. I couldn't help it, but I yawned a really big one. I think my tonsils were showing.  
  
A strict looking monk stood up and was about to leave, but it looked like he had a few words of wisdom for me so I snapped back into attention. "Very well then Ms. Chang, a doctor will come later tonight to assure us and your future consort Master Sanzo that you are the girl. This is due to circumstances that there seems to be a rule that states that in times like these the chosen monk is only allowed to touch a virgin. To add we cannot simply rely on the words of a Goddess who seems to defy even God himself, this is in accordance to what Master Sanzo says-"  
  
He got the unreliable Goddess alias freaky lady part right, but wait, "So this doctor's going to give me like a check-up?" I asked a bit stupidly. No duh! God, I'm getting dumber in this world!  
  
His face contorted a bit in confusion and he nodded slowly, "Yes, if you chose to call it that. The doctor will be giving you a check-up." He answered a bit unsurely. They probably have a different lingo here in this world.  
  
He started to leave but I stopped him again when a very curious question popped in my head. "Wait! This doctor's gonna be touching me?" I asked. I could feel my cheeks warm up as I analyzed the implications of what I just said. Someone's gonna touch me. Down there. And I have to allow it.  
  
"Of course Ms. Chang. No other way to be more certain." A cheerful monk answered me with a big smile on his face as if it was the most comforting thing one can say.  
  
I went into a state of God doubting again. God, what do you want? What is wrong with you?? Why does it seem like you've become more sadistic lately? Tell me what I did wrong?? Tell me!!! Don't you ever ask me why I became an atheist!  
  
I stood there in a state of shock as the monks filed out and I was left with Sanzo.  
  
When they were gone I was still standing there with the same expression on my face. Complete and utter shock. Sanzo was now lighting a cigarette.  
  
I bowed my head and my face darkened. Then I called him quietly, "Sanzo?"  
  
"Nani?" he asked lazily with the same lazy slash bored tone of voice which he always uses.  
  
I looked up and tried my best to hide my glare with a toothy smile. I think I failed though because one of Sanzo's brows went up. "Did you happen to be the one who REALLY wanted to make sure?" I asked with my teeth gritted.  
  
"Aaah? So what if it was me?" he asked me a bit cockily.  
  
I felt myself shake again. I was heating up with anger. Okay Rui, regulate, calm down. Oooh! I want so much to punch him! To watch his nose bleed again and this time I'll laugh like a lunatic in triumph! I'll run away amok and laughing like a patient loose in a mental asylum!  
  
I'm dead serious when I think about stuff like this.  
  
I could feel his eyes on me and I knew his lips were smirking arrogantly; knowing this didn't make matters better however, in fact it was making it worse. He was making me consciously irritated.  
  
While I shook with anger I reminded myself of my moral principles and how very few I had. I recalled the hours of grueling periods in Literature class just because the theme of the story was missing and it had to be found. Violence leads to nothing, use your head, you're well educated unlike this corrupt monk. And it led to my final decision; walk away.  
  
That was precisely what I did.  
  
I ignored him. I turned away from him, "the evil", and walked out the room as if I was another monk. I wanted sooooooo to see his expression, but no. It would kind of ruin my moment now wouldn't it? Seriously, I felt like bursting into overweening laughter, but I held it in. My shoulders were starting to shake because I was really trying hard to control it.  
  
As I walked further away from the room, I heard him curse loudly and I'm pretty sure. . . yup! I'm pretty sure he dropped his cigarette in shock.  
  
I bet he expected me to hit him again. Too. Bad.  
  
* * *  
  
I slid down slightly in the bathtub. Aaah, there's nothing better than time to myself.  
  
I can't believe they have tubs here, in a Buddhist Temple. . . but hey, I bet monks need time to relax too and I'm not one to complain about luxuries such as this.  
  
I dunked my head quickly to wet my hair. I emerged and wiped the water from my eyes.  
  
Hakkai was so nice to offer me a hot bath. Hm, I wonder if I should add respect to calling them? Even punks respect their elders at times. . . especially if you classify yourself a philosophical one. Scratch that! It'll make me feel all respectful. If I'd have to live with these people I don't need that.  
  
I can't help it, but I miss my friends back at my world. My brothers, hell! I'd probably even miss my sister if I had one! I miss my mom's voice. My dad. . . well, I'll always miss my dad since he works in a different country. My best friend was right. . . I always miss people too much and it's a weakness. What would I say to my brother if he saw his guitar with all those scratches? Um, I'll buy you a new one? Humph, that would work. I can't even save enough money to buy a decent second hand electric guitar. Worst of all. . . I'll never know what my mom had in store for me this Christmas since it seems like I'll be missing it.  
  
In retrospect, this is probably getting too redundant, but how the fuck did I really get here?? To this world, not this place anyway. The damn Gods in this world probably ordained it. . . what, like they had a meeting with my God then it was settled?  
  
Fuck that.  
  
These are the times when, let me quote from incubus, "a privilege, turns into a chore".  
  
Hell, it's almost like a frikkin deputation.  
  
Privilege: to save the world and become a 'WOOHOO' hero. Chore: I have to do it because if I'd didn't, let me say something clichéd, 'my conscience would eat me up'. This is isn't an ordinary wash the dishes chore, hell I'd sleep through that! There's always someone to do that for me anyway. Heh, a spoiled brat that's what I am, always someone there to do stuff for me, but now. . . no one's here to lose their damn virginity for me now is there? It's my damn "purity" that they want. My body yes, my mind no. I admit I am a pervert, so kill me now. It's a plus that I study in an all girls' school. Make that Catholic.  
  
Wonder if the damn doctor can see that? "This girl's mind is impure! Send her back immediately!" Then he'd run out of the room screaming frantically.  
  
I laughed to myself. Oh joy! Who would save them now? If only I was a damn sadist instead of an emotional fool. Damn the Lord for giving me a heart! It's a good thing few people know I actually care. For some people who don't know me, they just think I'm a sleepy nicotine-addicted smart ass. Well, I admit I'm half that.  
  
I cupped the water in my hands and poured it all over my head. I am going to take my time in here. Make the damn doctor wait for all I care.  
  
I'm a bit nervous though. . . what if he says I'm not a virgin? In reality, I think I am. I mean I'm a hundred percent sure. I've gotten drunk twice but I didn't end up all coyote ugly. I don't think fooling around with your band mate, who's a girl, will devaluate you to non-virgin. I'm not saying those who have had IT are lower than me, but, really. . . those were just jokes. Hell, I didn't even kiss her. She's my friend after all. Not even my type.  
  
Now Sanzo, if he was a girl. . . man! Hehehe. . .just kidding. I like to fool around with the thin line of sexuality, but it stops at that. I've had a few girls crushing on me, but I never really returned their affection. Keep in mind I study in ALL girls school.  
  
For example, I find Gojyo hot. Flat out, but I've learned to control my uneasiness when I like someone. I go all psycho in a good way. I kid around.  
  
Hakkai. . . he is sooooooo nice. I love nice guys! But they make me feel all little sisterly though and I'm not the type to be incestuous. Trust me, with my three brothers? Yeech!  
  
Goku, he's kinda cute. . . but there is that certain IQ level I want to maintain for myself here.  
  
I like all of them.  
  
Sanzo? I haven't seen him since the walking away incident in the "interrogation" room. He pisses me off a lot so I do my best to piss him off too. You can hold me in contempt if you wish me to speak of him.  
  
But. . . I like one thing about him though.  
  
His cigarettes.  
  
Wherever he buys them I gotta bring some home for my brothers. If I do get home though, how long will everything last anyway? I don't think I care too much though, as long as I get back. Will they bring me back?  
  
They'd better.  
  
I don't know what I'll do. Maybe I'll kill my kid? No, that's not like me. But. . . what if worse comes to worse? Stupid head! I just remembered! I had a frikkin conscience.  
  
I jumped in the tub when someone suddenly knocked on the door.  
  
"RUI-CHAN! Oi! DINNER IS READY!" came a boisterous shout. It was Goku.  
  
Man, I almost had an asthma attack. "Go ahead! I'll be there in a while!" I shouted back as I stood from the tub. I'd better finish up; my stomach just reacted to the word "dinner".  
  
"HURRY UP OR I'LL EAT YOUR SHARE!" Goku shouted cheerfully as I heard him walk away, but I shouted just in time.  
  
"THAT'S NOT FUNNY!!"  
  
I think I heard him laugh then he closed the door to my room.  
  
I got out of the tub and grabbed one of the two towels I requested for. I wrapped it around my long hair and I used the other one to dry myself up and wrap around my body. I slid the bathroom door open and stepped out. I walked over to the bed and opened my bag, which was propped neatly on it. I took out a set of decent clothes. It was lucky I brought extra clothes that day because I thought I was going out, instead I went to another world. How coincidental.  
  
The monks forbid me to wear my school uniform. They said it was already an outrage that a girl was sleeping in the temple, even more so my uniform, which may I quote was "indecent and scandalous". I knew that skirt would get me in big trouble one day, but I didn't think it would be this kind. Hell, not like I'd enjoy strutting around showing off my legs to a bunch of celibate monks. All they'd get were cuts and bruises since I can't help but injure myself every time I skateboard.  
  
I snorted at remembering the earlier argument in which Hakkai had to pacify me especially when the monk called me a contentious girl. Hell, I was only trying to make my point.  
  
Irritated, I pulled the towel off my body and threw it on the bed. I reached for my clothes when I suddenly heard a horrifyingly familiar voice say.  
  
"What a wonderful view."  
  
I grew cold all over and I felt weak.  
  
Shit.  
  
===============================================================  
  
I'm sorry. . . words don't come easily. . . forgive me. I'm talking about writing this chapter of course. I couldn't stop checking and re-checking and most of the time I had no time since I had deadlines here and there for school and college applications. I'm going to college next year! Whopee. . . right. Sorry for taking so long, but don't worry, I feel like I've been inspired again. . . I think. . . :) 


	4. The Tragic Flaw

Note: A few messages. To kitsune: Love you:) To L-chan: I agree with the whole wanting me to do it in an omniscient point of view. As I've vaguely touched upon, this story was previously posted and then taken down for cuss words patently written down on the summary. I originally wrote this in first person, and yes, I know that you want to know what the other characters are feeling and thinking. Rui, being some sort of Mary-sue, cannot be trusted as to how she describes the things around her. I wanted to be consistent with the first, but as you can see, there are situations where I've adapted omniscient. Don't worry; the reason why it's in first person is to keep you in the dark with Rui. I don't want you know what's behind the curtain yet, if you knew everything. . . where the hell is the fun in that? To emiria: Maybe they'll fall inlove. . . maybe not. Still debating if that's for the best and satisfaction of all:)  
  
Disclaimer: Does not owns Saiyukis. Don'ts suings me. I am sued you backs. Cheerz:) Quote for the day: "Bullshit."  
  
The Monk's Bride  
  
By: ruishi  
  
Chapter Four  
  
===============================================================  
  
It took me a whole minute to regain my senses before I scrambled for the towel on the bed and covered myself rather too hurriedly. The towel on my hair fell and I sat up on the end of one side of the bed with my hands shaking on my sides.  
  
Right before me was the pesky woman Goddess also known as freaky lady to me. She was, God no, smiling. I looked at her with a weak smile on my lips and my eyes a bit wide. My feeling of dread had reinforced itself. She had that dangerously malicious you-look-like-the-best-aphrodisiac smile.  
  
She was smiling like a man in woman's clothing; like a transvestite and unluckily enough I was a homophobic. The thought was freaking me out and I could feel my heartbeat slowing down and stopping. I don't like her, she's scaring me and she's definitely NOT my type.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked a bit mischievously as her eyes narrowed at me. "I'm just trying to give you a compliment." She stated in a rather lazy low manner of voice as she walked towards me. Oh Lord almightyNO.  
  
I backed up in the bed and I don't know why, but I think I shouted the first name that was on the top my head, "SANZO!!!!!" I couldn't think straight; she was coming nearer, nearer and nearer until she was already bending down towards me from one end of the bed to get NEARER.  
  
I think I shouted his name again as I felt cold sweat run down my back and my breathing became labored and hard. And just when I thought I was ready to hyperventilate, the door to my room burst open and I heard a click. Trust me, it wasn't the click of a lighter.  
  
The freaky lady with the freaky smile or, FINE, the "GODDESS" stood upright and without turning around she said in an amused voice. "How sweet of you to answer to your bride's call."  
  
Can you believe it? The person on the door pointing a gun at the freaky lady with the upper part of his robes undone was none other than the person who owned the name I called.  
  
It was Sanzo.  
  
"Get away from her kono baba." He said threateningly with a cigarette jammed in between his lips and his gun still directly pointed at the freaky lady.  
  
Gooooo Sanzo! I cheered in my head. I hate to say this, but Sanzo WAS saving me. I guess I'd have to thank him later. I still don't forgive him for making me have to go through a damn check-up where the doctor has to touch me though. That's worse than damaging my ego. It's harassing me with a license.  
  
I rubbed my chest absentmindedly. It seemed to be tightening and I had difficulty breathing. Is it just me or is someone breathing my air?  
  
Wait a minute, this has happened to me before, every time I get shocked or scared I. . .  
  
"Are you going to shoot me Konzen?" The freaky lady asked Sanzo facing him, as I diverted my attention to her and away from my tightening chest. Konzen? She gave off an amused laugh and continued to speak. "After I came all the way here to see you? And besides, wasn't I the one who brought her here for you?" she asked again, as she put her hand on her hip.  
  
Sanzo glared harder at her. "I didn't ask for her stupid woman, but if you don't stop whatever you're doing I'll kill you."  
  
What is she taking about?  
  
I couldn't decipher further what she was saying though. I couldn't breath. I was so busy with all my unsorted thoughts that the coming of an asthma attack went unnoticed by me and I was taking breaths in short sharp gasps. My breaths became ragged and it seemed as if my lungs were deciding to close down.  
  
Sanzo seemed to notice since he rushed to the bed and loudly said in an irritated voice. "Oi! Look what you did to her kono baba. She looks like she can't breath."  
  
I felt someone touch my forehead and looked up. I ignored the fact it was the Sanzo and his features were a bit strained from their usual glare. I needed my inhaler. I needed it badly. If I didn't get it the next ten seconds I was going to suffocate and die.  
  
I stood up frantically, practically gasping for breath and pointing at my bag that had fallen on the floor. Sanzo eased me down back on the bed as I tried to say, "H-haler." I managed to get out in between gasps. "I (gasp!) need (gasp!) my (gasp!) in (gasp!) haler (gasp!)." I said with difficulty, my ten seconds were running out and I could feel it. I don't think Sanzo got a word of what I've said since I could barely make out the words myself. I could feel my whole body as I started to shake and my lungs closing up slowly.  
  
Sanzo had disappeared from my side and someone else was holding me up. I could feel her breasts so I guess it was the freaky lady. I don't want to call her that now. My eyes were closing and my lungs shutting up from air.  
  
Great, just when I don't need the abyss I'm falling into it.  
  
Well, every hero, or in my case heroine, has a tragic flaw. Asthma just happens to be mine. These damn genes. The Chang clan didn't have asthma, just a brief interjection; asthma was my mother's curse. Damn these genes again.  
  
Am I going to die like this? Dressed in a towel? From an asthma attack when the cure is just in my bag? No, it's too late for the inhaler. What I need now is a tank of oxygen.  
  
Aw, I haven't even told Sanzo I thought it was cool of him to barge in my room like that yet.  
  
Suddenly, I felt someone touch my chest right above the area that I wished untouched. The person came into focus and it was Hakkai. I blinked my eyes tiredly at him. He seemed fully concentrated at whatever he was doing as a bright green light emanated from his hand.  
  
Hakkai was talking to me as he wrapped me respectfully in the sheets of my bed, but I could not understand a word he said. Someone was nagging him and Hakkai just answered for Sanzo to be more patient in a quiet voice. He did not have his usual smile on his face.  
  
How nice of Hakkai to wrap me up. . . I look that bad huh? I hate this family asthma curse. What's the use of hating it now anyway? I might not even see my family again. . .  
  
My mind began to drown in fleeting thoughts, as my life seemed to start to pass by right before my very eyes. I'm exaggerating of course. . . you can die from an asthma attack though. It's like forgetting to breath or drowning. Your lungs just close down. . .  
  
Suddenly, my chest warmed up as I saw the green light from Hakkai's hands shimmer. My eyes widened and I gasped as I felt my lungs open to the air it had blocked off. The air outside rushed into my lungs as I gasped for it while frantically sitting up in an instant.  
  
Hakkai held me instantly and tightly like I was a frantic child, which in this case I really was. He was trying to hold the side of my head still against his chest.  
  
I was breathing too fast and he trying to calmly tell me to listen to his heartbeat and breath like he did. If I kept up this frantic gasping my lungs would close again. I was still gasping, but I heard it. The faint sound of his heartbeat and I listened to it. My heart seemed to slowly succumb to its calm rhythm.  
  
In a few seconds, my breathing slowly evened out. I could feel Hakkai sighing in relief.  
  
"Are you alright now?" he asked softly with a cheerful voice as he patted the back of my head.  
  
My left ear was still against his chest and I could still hear his heartbeat. How comforting, he smells a bit like home. His tone of voice reminds me of when my dad tries to sweet talk me out of bed every morning when he's home. Doesn't always work though, I sadly recalled as I nodded my head slowly and whispered in a quiet voice. "I'm fine."  
  
"You better rest now. You don't want to strain yourself anymore for tonight." He said in a soothing voice as he let me go and he pointed at the pillow.  
  
I followed what he gestured for me to do and laid down with a sheet wrapped protectively against my body. I looked up to see Gojyo and Goku there. They had really weird looks on their faces. Is that worry? Wow.  
  
I heard a 'chii' and I caught a glance of Sanzo cursing about me being a baka onna. He was saying something, damn something, making us all worried, k'so; in that order anyway.  
  
I started to grin rather triumphantly as I cockily said, "I know you love me Sanzo, no need for circumlocutions." I didn't have time to contemplate on the implications of what I had just said. I was too busy laughing at the look at his face. I lay on my side watching his face as series of weird combinations of emotions passed it. All emotions in the context of miff, irk and embarrassment.  
  
Hakkai covered his mouth politely when he laughed and Gojyo was snickering openly.  
  
Goku was pointing at something on Sanzo's face before he asked, "Ne Sanzo, why are you turning a bit red-?"  
  
"URUSEI!" He shouted as he started hitting Goku profusely with a rather big looking paper fan. "You BAKA SARU! (TWACK!) BAKA SARU! (TWACK!) BAKA SARU! (TWACK!)" It was so funny to watch him hitting Goku in beat with his cursing so I couldn't help it but laugh.  
  
"Aaah, Sanzo-sama is so shy." Gojyo said snickering even loudly.  
  
Goku was now facing a corner, talking to it as if it would give him comfort, complaining about how mean Sanzo was.  
  
Sanzo flying paper fanned Gojyo and the latter ended up with a lump on his forehead.  
  
I was guffawing so loudly that I faced the pillow to muffle my laugh as I also felt tears of laughter blurring my vision. I could still hear Hakkai still politely laughing, trying to prevent himself from turning like me. I heard one more laugh and it wasn't just anyone's.  
  
It was the Goddess's laugh.  
  
My face left the pillow as I stopped laughing momentarily. I think that her specific laugh gave me a reality check. Hakkai watched me as I sat up and my eyes traveled the room. Goku and Gojyo had become quiet as my eyes stopped on one person who stopped laughing as well, but she continued to smile mysteriously. The Goddess.  
  
I wasn't going to waste time. I needed to know my real purpose here in this world. I needed to talk to her.  
  
"I can see you wish to ask me something Rui?" she spoke up as she walked towards me.  
  
I did not slink back this time. "Hai." I answered determinedly as I nodded slowly, mustering up all the courage I got. I needed to know a lot of things. I needed her to answer my questions. I couldn't ask Sanzo all the time especially if he sometimes refused to tell me what he felt. I needed to speak to someone who knew how I got there in that world, but more importantly, someone who might have brought me there.  
  
By the way she spoke to me. . . I knew this Goddess did.  
  
=============================================================== No comments, just apologies. . . sorry, sorry, sorry. . . :) Sorry I took so long. 


	5. Reason For Everything

Disclaimer: Don't own anything ya'll! (Feeling a bit hip-hoppish. . .) Thanks to all those who review!  
  
The Monk's Bride  
  
By: ruishi  
  
Chapter Five  
  
===============================================================  
  
"Sanzo." I called him hurriedly, just as he was about to exit the room. I stood up from the bed, as he seemed to linger before the door. I was quite secured about the towel around me, so I neared him quietly. "I just wanted to say thank you for coming when I called for you for help." I said quietly, staring at the small of his back, just above his obi.  
  
It seemed quite a long time before he finally said, "Don't think I did it because I wanted to."  
  
I was shocked by his words. My mouth was a slightly open. I think I paled a little.  
  
To think I actually thought I owed him a thank you! Oh this arrogant bastard is getting to me! I call up my courage to thank him, and he blows back at me with a cold voice. I wanted to throw something at him, but there was nothing in my hands. I wanted to impale him, but there was no stick or spear-like object near by. I wanted to hurt him so bad!  
  
I started to shake a little, I felt as if I was ready to have another go at his nose. I was so distracted by my apparent shock and my heightening sadistic level that I didn't notice the towel around me fall slowly to the ground. I didn't hear the rustling sound of the towel falling and the soft thump of it as it hit the floor.  
  
It seemed that Sanzo did because his head turned around slightly.  
  
A moment had passed when suddenly a boisterous shout came from the hallway,  
  
"SAAAAAANZOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
I snapped out of my distraction, and immediately noticed that I was rather cold. I heard running from the hallway, and I knew right away that it was Goku who was running. Then I noticed I was without the towel, and that Sanzo was looking at me as though it was the most practical thing to do. Goku neared the door and Sanzo quickly turned around, and slammed the slide door in Goku's face.  
  
It would've been funny if only I wasn't naked.  
  
I instantly snatched the towel from the ground and wrapped myself with it. I was reddening furiously, and I was getting angry because of it. I wanted to scream at Sanzo. I wanted to beat him with a stick. I cursed myself that I didn't notice. I hated Sanzo because I needed to hate something living and breathing, and he just happened to be the closest living and breathing being to me.  
  
With a quick glance behind him, Sanzo appeared to be making sure that I was decent. Then he opened the door in the same manner that he had closed it. Goku fell inside the room, landing on his face.  
  
"Sanzo!!" He complained in a high voice.  
  
"Shut up you stupid monkey!" Sanzo shouted, as he swiftly pushed Goku aside with his right foot to get Goku out of his way. He walked out summarily, leaving the dazed Goku behind.  
  
I wanted to run after him with a big axe, but I could hear his footsteps fading fast and there wasn't any spare axes lying around at the moment.  
  
I felt so humiliated; no one's ever seen me naked since I was six; this was the age where I stopped running around naked after every time I took a bath.  
  
I literally could feel the heat escaping my ears as I felt myself go red all over. I shut my eyes and allowed my hands to ball up into fists. My heart was beating so fast and I was tingling all over.  
  
"Ne, Rui-chan. . . are you okay?" I faintly heard Goku ask.  
  
I could feel it coming, and I was bound to do it. It was such a shame that Goku was in the same room when I did.  
  
I screamed my head off like I never did before. I guess it was the accumulated stress and everything.  
  
I could hear the birds as they flew away in fright, and I could hear Goku begging me to stop. I knew I'd feel better as soon as I stopped.  
  
And I did.  
  
* * *  
  
I was now fully dressed in my casual clothes. Skater shorts, white shirt and my hooded jacket. I pulled on my socks, but I didn't wear my sneakers. I sat down on one side of the bed as the Goddess Kanzeon-bosatsu, as she introduced herself to me, stepped inside my room once again.  
  
She gave me time to dress myself up since I couldn't talk to her covered in sheets, it sounded a bit obscene to me and she agreed.  
  
Goku left as soon as I assured him that I felt a lot better after I screamed my head off. I think I damaged his ear drums a bit, but nothing really major. It was just that when I told him that I was fine, he replied that he knew nothing about a line. Oh well.  
  
Sanzo. . . if possible, I don't want to see him anytime soon.  
  
I'm taking control of my heart so I won't start hyperventilating. Kanzeon- bosatsu is being real nice to me. Funny, but I have this weird feeling like she's raping my mind or something whenever she looks at me. Damn imagination.  
  
"Well, what is it do you wish to ask?" Kanzeon prodded as she sat on a chair by the table near my window.  
  
I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up at her where she had her back to me. I cleared my throat. "Is it okay if I ask a lot of questions?" I asked quietly.  
  
I was so relieved when she actually heard my voice. "Go ahead. I have all the time for you," her head turned to glance at me momentarily, "Ruishi- chan." She said cockily as I gaped at her slowly. She turned away again to laugh like a mad woman. "Hohoho!! I bet your suspicions of me being a real Goddess are cleared up now ne?" She asked me in a weird tone of voice.  
  
I raised my eyebrow and muttered, "Yeah, whatever."  
  
She laughed again. My God, she can hear everything I say and think. NOT FAIR.  
  
I cleared my throat again to try to get her full attention and it seemed to work since she quieted down. She shifted her legs and seemed to sit cross- legged. I shrugged. A long surge of silence seemed to follow.  
  
"Hey, do you happen to be a transvestite?" I asked all of a sudden. I did it out of curiosity, but it seemed to come unexpected to Kanzeon-bosatsu because she fell from her chair and she landed with a loud thud.  
  
Man. She looks paler than me when I get sick.  
  
I laughed nervously. "Ehehehe. . . never mind." I said as I pulled my knees to my chest.  
  
She slowly got up back on the chair as I watched her sit down as gracefully as she did before. Hey, maybe she is a real woman. My thought of her being a transvestite is only wishful thinking anyway. Haya. . . I'm scaring myself again. Don't wanna start hyperventilating again.  
  
Hm, this reminds me. I quickly made a grab for my duffel bag and started to dig in it. Kanzeon-bosatsu glanced at me and eventually started to watch as I dug deeper in the bag.  
  
Where? Where? Where? Aha!  
  
I pulled it out. TADA! Magical inhaler time!  
  
I was relieved to find it unscathed in my bag since my bag got major bashing from being carried around. I quickly took two puffs to settle my lungs from getting further attacks.  
  
Kanzeon watched all this with a slight smile on her face. She turned away again, laughing a short hearty laugh. "How fragile you are Ruishi-chan. . ." she said trailing off as she drummed her fingers on the table.  
  
I raised an eyebrow as I put away my inhaler. "My ass." I said with a trace of bigotry in my voice. "I'm not frikkin fragile, I'm just frikkin asthmatic. There's a big frikkin difference." I said a bit irked at being called fragile. It's like being called handicapped or special, and I'm not crazy. I mean, would you laugh at a guy on a wheel chair?  
  
Still though, my statement sounds like something Dr. Evil would say. Hehehe. . .  
  
"Whatever you say Ruishi-chan." She said with that same cocky all knowing voice.  
  
I frowned slightly. "Stop calling me that. It sucks ass." I said, still greatly irritated.  
  
She waved her hand. "Hai, hai." She said lazily. She glanced at me again. "Are you going to sulk over your name forever or will you start asking me your questions?" she asked me as she turned away again and started drumming her fingers on the table.  
  
I grumbled a little about useless things as I sat upright on the bed making her laugh at me. "Fine. How did I get here? In this world?" I asked objectively, sticking to my personal question that I have asked myself over and over again. FINALLY.  
  
"Simple, I brought you here with the help of the God of your world."  
  
Is it me or are my speculations becoming eerily true?  
  
"You had like a conference?" I asked weakly, I could feel myself turning pale and growing cold.  
  
"Hm, you could say that." Kanzeon answered simply as she nodded her head. "Would you like to know how your child will save all you behold in this world?" she asked as she glanced at me once again.  
  
Gosh, doesn't her neck hurt? I quickly erased that thought and answered, "Yeah. . . how?" I asked curiously, sucking my breath in anticipation. She actually knows, hey, maybe if I'm nice she'll let me strangle her later for bringing me into this world. Geez, that made her sound like my mother.  
  
I followed Kanzeon with my eyes as she stood up and walked over to the window.  
  
"There was once an ancient saying in heaven that a Hybrid child, created by two different beings who are extremely powerful or even created by energy and earth itself, is a limitless source of power. This power of course threatens the upper level Gods and Goddesses of Heaven and so they put curses, bad omens, specific eye color and even hair color on these poor children born out of demons and humans, Gods and demons and even Gods and humans. They're called taboo children and heretics, even if they have done nothing wrong and the fault is really at hands of the child's mother and father.  
  
"Gods put it in the minds of the humans to shun these children to poverty because they are dirty and cursed. Not to mention, Gods treated these children the same way that the humans did; with disgust. The perfect examples are your new friends Goku and Gojyo." She said as glanced at me from the window.  
  
I breathed in slowly. I needed time to digest what she had just said. "So Gojyo. . ."  
  
"Is a half demon, half human." Kanzeon answered for me. "The proof lies on his red eyes and red hair, those are the signs of a taboo child." She explained as I nodded slowly with my mouth in a big 'o'.  
  
"What about Goku?" I asked curiously, cupping my chin.  
  
Kanzeon laughed heartily for I don't know what reason, but I think she smiled. "Son Goku is special. He has the eyes of a heretic, and is a perfect example of a limitless source of power. Many gods and goddesses are afraid of what he can do." She took a short glance at me. "I think you have the right to know about your companions so how about I tell you about them one by one?" she asked as she sat on the on the windowsill.  
  
I shook my head. "No, continue on your story. What does this whole heretical and taboo thing have to do with Sanzo and I, erm, "pro-creating?" I asked. I really wanted her to get to the point, because I also wanted to know a lot about Sanzo's past so I can successfully piss him off later. I have to face him one way or another.  
  
"Before you came here, there was an uprising by one of the fighting Gods. He threatened Heaven and was almost successful in creating his new Utopia when the Sanzo-ikkou successfully stopped him. The certain threat was eradicated completely, but now, they are more Gods who are dissatisfied with the present Heaven-"  
  
"Then give them reforms." I said absentmindedly as I snorted disrespectfully.  
  
Kanzeon turned around and fixed me with a hard stare.  
  
I shrugged nervously. "Just a suggestion."  
  
Kanzeon laughed so suddenly that I almost jumped. "That's what I told those old geezers." She said thoughtfully. "But it seems the rebels mean to take over Heaven itself and kill all those considered a threat. This includes all the major Gods and Goddesses of Heaven; these rebels extend their hand to the underdogs like heretics and even the taboo. They'll accept the help of anyone who isn't part of the high council of heaven." She sighed and cupped her chin. "Day by day they become a more serious threat because they control the powerful hybrids that are awed by their idealism of a new and perfect world. We've heard their flowery proposal and I have to agree what they claim is true and that their ideologies are admirable. We cannot surrender because they have made up their minds to kill us upper level gods and goddesses if there is a chance. An upper level god went down once to join their forces, but he was met with a cruel welcome and he barely escaped." She paused as she looked at me momentarily.  
  
I was already picking my ear in earnest. I'm not being sarcastic too. "This has something to do with me where. . .?" I asked as my voice trailed off. Seriously, her story is getting looonger. I'm running out of earwax to pick, next I'll be attacking my nose as a last resort. Ew. . .  
  
"Your impatient just like him." She commented as she laughed to herself.  
  
I snorted at the word "him". I think I know who "him" is. "Can we please carry on?" I pleaded impatiently. "What can I say? It runs in my family." I said sarcastically as I cocked my head from side to side.  
  
She laughed again. Oooh, I don't like being laughed at. I thought she was going to comment something irritating again, but instead she said, "Your world is right now at a stand still for you so when you get back, it's as if you never left at all."  
  
My eyes widened as my grinned. "I really get to go back?" I asked excitedly.  
  
Kanzeon nodded. "Everything is frozen in time for you."  
  
I cocked my head, "So no one will miss me? I get to go on this journey worry free from my exams and everything? What if I die?" I asked curiously as I stared at my socked feet.  
  
"You'll be revived by your God, but if you die before having your child here then Togenkyo is forever ruined. We are no match for the army of the rebellious Gods. They even have the support of many of the demon clans. It is predicted that we lose if the child is not born."  
  
"Demons? There are demons here??" I exclaimed incredulously.  
  
"Yes, there are few who are actually powerful, but a whole army of ten thousand is quite hard to eliminate." she explained patiently.  
  
I breathed noisily as a sound of displeasure. I was starting to not like this. "Why does it have to be me?" I asked finally. I pulled my legs closer to my chest, "Why don't you get some other special girl? There's nothing spectacular about me, I'm just a girl who doesn't want to be a girl back in my world, so why me?" I asked bitterly. True, I have accepted the task, but I still couldn't understand why it had to be me.  
  
"You're special to your God." She answered simply. "It took him a while to pick a girl powerful enough to create the child and he especially chose you, would you like to know why?" she asked me as I nodded with my eyes wide. I actually get to know how my God feels about me! Wooo. "He'd rather have me not say." She said all of a sudden as I almost fell from the bed.  
  
I sat up properly again, this time in Indian sit. I pondered for a while and finally asked, "How will my child help you?"  
  
Kanzeon smiled, then she jumped off the windowsill to face the view of the window. "Right now, there is an imbalance of power between Heaven and Earth; Earth being heavier than Heaven. Estimations have been made and it seems if our west army keeps up, it will be about six years until they are ultimately beaten. The only chance is if we obtain the legendary bride's child.  
  
"It is said that the bride will come in the form of a young girl, but no more a child. Her child's power is dependent on her husband if he is good or evil. That is why they chose a monk. Who better than a Sanzo-boshi who in every generation seems to defy their monkhood, but nevertheless do their duty and what they are told to do. This generation happens to hold for you Genjo Sanzo. If you are not wed and the child is made, then the child will surely be evil."  
  
I reddened at her last sentence. "You don't have to tell me that." I retorted embarrassedly. Thinking about Sanzo and me in that situation, ugh, impossible. I looked up at Kanzeon and was surprised to find her looking at me. "What?" I asked, irritated that her gaze was so unreadable.  
  
"You have to be careful Ruishi, other demons and Gods know this legend. If your Sanzo happens to fall into temptation you should not hesitate to give him a punch or two." She said as she held up two fingers. She smiled goofily as I felt my mouth open ungracefully.  
  
I reddened a little more. "I don't think Sanzo's the type. . . besides what kind of temptation can I possibly hold for him? Food?" I said a bit densely. I mean it can't be. . . stop, rewind, erase. The man has seen me naked and has responded with a fast retreat away from me. I believe myself to be safe.  
  
She fingered her chin. "Hm, demons may go through extremes to get an evil child. They might even try to make you more appealing to him so never accept makeovers ne?" she said as I fell from the bed.  
  
I slowly climbed back on the bed as I nursed by arm that hit the ground when I fell. I was also nursing my ego since she just implied I needed a makeover. I felt my face burn even more. Makeovers. . . who cares, I hate make-up anyway.  
  
"I'm guessing that's all of your questions." She said as she walked towards the door.  
  
I looked up at her retreating form. "Matte! One last question."  
  
She stopped.  
  
"Are you sure you're not a transvestite?" I asked, pure curiosity still driving me.  
  
I saw her hands clench and her body shake uncontrollably. She had a nerve sticking out from the back of her head.  
  
If you wanna know, all of a sudden there was a huge hammer and then stars! They were so pretty. . .  
  
=============================================================== Sorry if I took a while. . . just cherishing the last few months of my high school life:) 


	6. Opening Up

Note: High school life has finally ended for me... I feel ecstatic... yey...  
  
To all those who have forced me to update... thank you from the bottom of my heart.  
  
Especially this girl named paws... thank you for being so sweet and reviewing each chapter and encouraging me to continue. Yes I did leave out some parts because I kind of got lazy on putting them, but who knows, maybe I'll write a flashback with more drama in it.  
  
Others who were equally sweet: kudos and cheerz to you. You know who you are:)  
  
Incubus rocks!!!!!!! A crow left of the murder is just another artistic creation, and living proof of how much of an expert Incubus has become at sucking that they actually sound good.  
  
Disclaimer: Leave me be, all I have is my prized collection of incubus cds, well-loved journals and fragments of dreams.  
  
Chapter Six:  
  
=========================================================================  
  
I don't like this.  
  
Even if the doctor is a woman.  
  
"Lie down on your back Ms. Chang."  
  
I feel naked under this robe. Wait. . . I am naked under this robe. Ugh, stupid girl.  
  
"You have to open your legs Ms. Chang, you can't stay that way forever."  
  
Is she asking I comply with her hand in me? That's frikkin bogus.  
  
"Ms. Chang."  
  
Okay, her voice is threatening me.  
  
"A little wider now."  
  
No way, I thought to myself as my glare became harder at the ceiling. I can't imagine Sanzo saying that to me, 'Come on baka onna, wider' I cringed at the horrible thought, "My ass." I muttered. I'm starting to think that the privacy of my body is more important than saving the world.  
  
Okay, so it's not the privacy it's more on my pride that's beginning to seem important.  
  
"I'm sorry Ms. Chang, but I'm here to check your genitals not your ass."  
  
I forced a sardonic smile. "Haha." I said in a monotonous voice.  
  
I felt my legs spread violently as I yelped. "HEY!" I shouted as I quickly tried to close my legs but she held them apart like she had an iron grip or something. Her fingers dug into my knees as she held my knees still with her macho ablities. I whimpered a little out a pain. God, she is harsh!  
  
"Ms. Chang I would not like to force you, but if you chose to remain with this kind of stubborn resistance then this process will definitely not benefit you because I'm warning you, it'll HURT." She said threateningly as her fingers started to lighten up on my knees.  
  
I sat up slowly and rubbed my knees. I glared at her as she gave me a big mean smile. Evil witch. "Fine, I'll comply." I said acidly as I laid back down. I opened my legs. Ew, it sounds so nasty. I think I suddenly felt totally exposed as I felt the air against my. . . I refuse to call it by its horrid name and I really am not enjoying this.  
  
I heard a snap of gloves and I cringed as I slowly tried to close my legs, but she held them still again. What other choice do I have? Punch her and run away? Run away almost naked? No way!  
  
Can somebody frikkin remind me why am I doing this again?  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
Oh yes! To save the frikkin world! And! In order to do that I have to be all pure and untouched for Sanzo-sa-  
  
"OH MY GOD!!" I screamed.  
  
"Calm down Ms. Chang, it'll be over in a while."  
  
LIKE HELL!! Sh, she, she's, she's touching me!!!!! I tried to struggle, but to no avail she somehow, I don't know, magically held me at bay and from going ballistic. She's one helluva macho woman.  
  
"Now, stay still and do not move so this'll hurt less." She quietly said as her fingers probed further into my, ulp, yuck. . . somebody kill me now. . . please. . . pretty please. . .  
  
Shit. Where's an asthma attack when you need one?  
  
I flinched a little. This is really starting to hurt. I kept my hands on my stomach and I seemed to start squeezing the veins out of them. I squirmed a little. It isn't so bad. . . it does hurt though. . . I let out a little sound of disapproved pain and she seemed to lighten up.  
  
I think she noticed that the air was getting so thick you could slice it with a bread knife because she started to talk again, "So Ms. Chang. . . have you had a lot of boyfriends?" she asked all of a sudden.  
  
My eyebrow curiously rose itself at the question as I glared at nothing in particular. I think she was smirking when she asked me this. I grunted rudely at first in response before I answered in irritation, "Girlfriends, yes." I was half-kidding. "Boyfriends, no." I wasn't lying anymore.  
  
I started to fascinate myself with the ceiling. I'd rather spend deafening silence with Sanzo than this. ONLY deafening silence, without him touching me.  
  
"Oh?" her voice came at an irritating tone, "What if your genitals say other wise?" she asked in a weird voice.  
  
I felt my eyebrows meet in the middle of my forehead. "Then they're lying." I said sourly as my stomach grew cold. What IF my "genitals" did say otherwise? I'm not lying, I've never had sex flat out, and I'm being straight to the point there.  
  
I started to grumble quietly in irritation about useless things when I almost screamed. Her fingers were doing something painful again. My God, where she's going with all this I cannot comprehend. It's just out of my brain capacity! "Dude! Can you stop antagonizing me??" I exclaimed in pain as her fingers went deeper.  
  
"A little more Ms. Chang, I can't be too sure." She said quietly. Man, she is SERIOUS.  
  
My back of my head pressed harder against my pillow. My vision blurred a little and I knew my eyes were crying from reaction to whatever she was doing. It really hurt.  
  
Oh crap! Oh God, oh God, oh God!! Will IT be this painful or is it just her fingers? I bit my lip at the thought and felt like crying uncontrollably, but I held myself still. Okay, so that was an exaggeration but this is still bad. She's only a woman; Sanzo's a man; a very funny man, but never the less still a man.  
  
Didn't Kanzeon say something about. . . having to get married? Wonderful. I don't know how to cook, how to clean and I hope Sanzo never asks me to do any of those. All I have to do is get pregnant right? That requires Sanzo touching me. . . ew. . . no. . . I think I'm gonna be sick. . .  
  
It's probably at least two or three days from now but I already feel all cold.  
  
I suddenly felt her hands withdraw and I slowly closed my legs with difficulty. She pulled her gloves off with the similar snap she made when she pulled it on earlier. I'm not gonna describe what the gloves had on extra because it's disgusting. It's detrimental. I swear. I'm really going to be sick in a while.  
  
She helped me stand up and she fixed up my robe that was a bit, um, disheveled.  
  
I was looking at her darkly. I had difficulty standing up since my knees felt weak; she had to help me walk to the door. "What's your name again doctor?" I asked in the most polite voice I could manage without breaking down. I think my voice sounded distorted though, by some enigmatic force in my throat that was building up.  
  
She gave me another one of her big mean smiles, "Dr. Kikuyu." She said cheerfully.  
  
I nodded slightly, "Okay, I'll remember to put that in my 'people to do in' list." I said with a hint of seriousness in my voice. She laughed at my comment as I narrowed my eyes to tell her I was serious. I could still feel nagging build-up in my throat is still there.  
  
"Such a little girl like you forced to take on such responsibilities." She said with a tone of pity in her voice.  
  
I frowned, "I don't know who you calling a little girl." I said grumpily. The feeling, the disgusting substance on the gloves, ugh. My throat is getting overloaded. Sanzo and I. . . shit; I think I'm gonna- no. I don't think- no, I can feel it in my throat. I could feel myself turn green.  
  
The door slid open and the doctor helped me out. She released my hand as I saw Gojyo walk cautiously towards me.  
  
"Oi, Rui-chan, are you okay? You look sick." Gojyo said as he put his hand against my forehead.  
  
I think I almost fell because I found myself being supported by Gojyo by my arms.  
  
"Barf bag." I muttered to him with my hands on his shoulders. I could barely focus; I was going to be sick anytime now. I reiterated what I said, but before Gojyo could even decipher what I meant and my condition, I threw up all over him.  
  
He cursed loudly in a high-pitched voice and I think I laughed sickly while covering mouth that still had remnants of my vomit. Gojyo turned me around and pushed me to Hakkai who caught me just in time and smiled at me sympathetically.  
  
Gosh, I still feel sick. I made a pre-vomiting gesture, it was as if I was going to vomit again but I didn't. Thank God, since Hakkai was holding me now. He quickly led me to the closest open space facing the ground and there I vomited again. He held back my hair and rubbed my back.  
  
I could hear Sanzo in the background asking the doctor what she did to me and she told him exactly what.  
  
Hakkai held me to face him, "Are you okay now?" he asked, his face a bit strained with worry.  
  
My cheeks blew up and I shook my head frantically. The doctor's descriptions were making me even sicker, as a result Hakkai gently faced me again to the ground and there I vomited the rest of my dinner.  
  
When I nodded to Hakkai that I thought I was done, I saw Gojyo who was still complaining about my vomit on his clothes as Goku laughed at him. Gojyo's whole front was covered with half-digested food. Sanzo hit them both with the same paper fan. I laughed a little as I wiped my mouth on my sleeve. Then I felt the food coming up my throat again.  
  
"Hakkai. . ." I whispered my voice hoarse and with a tone of warning.  
  
Hakkai faced me again on the ledge to vomit on the ground. I vomited liquids now.  
  
Oh my God, the last time this happened was when I was Grade five and horribly sick. Now, I'm fifteen and still horribly sick. Only this time, the sick is in the context of disgusted, horrified, appalled, aghast, dismayed, horror-struck, and revolted. I think I got my point across.  
  
Looking on the bright side, I'm gonna lose weight! Whopee!  
  
On another darker side, I might get ulcer. What is wrong with me?? I have so many defects. . . so many sicknesses.  
  
But hey, in a way, helps me cope faster with the situation.  
  
* * *  
  
Seated comfortably, finally, back in my own clothes. I'm starting to abhor robes.  
  
I took another sip. My face wretched in disgust, but I swallowed it down.  
  
"Sanzo, are you sure it's all right to allow Rui to drink beer?" Hakkai asked a bit worriedly.  
  
I took a bigger sip and I swallowed it with difficulty.  
  
I watched Sanzo as he drank his beer with ease and set it down on the table. "No," he shortly answered, "she just asked me for away to get rid of the vomit taste so I gave her a beer." He said simply as Hakkai sweat- dropped.  
  
I was smart enough to ask Sanzo-sama for a solution and he gave me beer. I made a weird face. "Yeah, it's getting rid of the vomit taste all right, by replacing it with an even more sickening beer taste." I retorted as my face wrinkled in disgust as I took another big sip.  
  
Gojyo and Hakkai laughed as I faked a vomit. Goku was listening to all of us intently as his gaze changed from one person to another.  
  
I wasn't accustomed to this taste. I could handle a tequila shot, but I couldn't handle beer. Weird. I sipped again and set it down properly before asking Sanzo. "Hey man," I started as I got his attention, "you don't happen to have tequila or do you?" I asked seriously.  
  
Gojyo burst out laughing as Hakkai covered his mouth. Goku looked like a lost boy. I just noticed he's the only one without a drink in hand.  
  
Sanzo mouth turned grim. "We're in a monastery you baka onna, how do you expect to have Tequila here?" he asked with a hint of impatience in his voice.  
  
I laughed, "My mistake Sanzo-sama, please forget all about my impudence!!" I said in a mocking pleading voice as I put my palms together to bow to him in my chair. "Please forgive me for I am only a stupid girl not worth of your presence." I said in an irritating exaggerated ditzy voice. I started to laugh as I watched Sanzo grit his teeth. I mimicked him and gritted my teeth a bit exaggeratedly.  
  
Gojyo pounded the table as he started laughing loudly. Hakkai laughed as he covered his mouth still, ever polite. Goku was pointing at me and trying to imitate what I just did. For the benefit of a laugh I did it again while shaking my fists in anger in front of me Beavis style with a matching war cry, and this time Gojyo and Goku fell of his chair and Hakkai seemed he could no longer kept composure. I laughed as well as I held my stomach that seemed to hurt since I was laughing too much.  
  
Suddenly there were four gunshots. We all stopped laughing as we all slowly turned to stare at Sanzo who had his foot on the table with his gun pointed at the ceiling.  
  
"Look, I missed." Sanzo said, his mouth a thin line. His eyes seemed to be glazed and his gun had smoke on its tip still fresh from the earlier gunshots. Man, now he's really dissed. Sometimes, I think I'm a bit TOO good at imitating people.  
  
Gojyo and Goku instantly sat back on their chairs and there seemed to be a minute of silence as Hakkai weakly smiled at me.  
  
I think my face was a mixture of shock and amusement. It's that gun again.  
  
Suddenly, as if magically breaking the silence.  
  
"Ne, Sanzo, what's tequila?" Goku asked curiously.  
  
This time, it was Gojyo and I who fell laughing to the floor.  
  
Sanzo hit Goku brutally with a gigantic paper fan right on the head.  
  
"Itaii!! What was that for?" Goku demanded as he covered his severed head.  
  
"For being a baka-zaru that's what." Sanzo answered, as if it was such a valid answer.  
  
"Meanie." Goku grumbled.  
  
I pulled myself back on the chair and wiped the tears that had formed in my eyes from laughter. I yawned a very big yawn, and then I received a light whack on the head.  
  
"Close your mouth baka onna." Sanzo scolded as he drank up his beer.  
  
I opened my mouth as wide as I could and faced Sanzo. I saw his fan in advance and ducked just in time. Just like what I do every time I see the soccer ball heading for me overhead. I duck. I was going to start laughing at him when he caught my head right on the dot. I rubbed my head sadly and whispered, "My brain cells. . . "  
  
I was getting sooooooo sleepy.  
  
I think I heard someone laugh at my comment.  
  
I don't know because I fell asleep on the table.  
  
=========================================================================  
  
Look at me I have turned into a fish! Smile for me through the glass of the aquarium...-_- 


	7. Meaningless Dreams And Hopeless Interpre...

Disclaimer: Destitute and without possession.  
  
The Monk's Bride  
  
by: ruishi  
  
Chapter Seven: Meaningless dreams and hopeless interpretations  
  
=========================================================================  
  
He was running.  
  
Running. . . further. . . and further. . . away from me. . .  
  
I vaguely saw my arm stretch out and I felt my lips move. . . but. . . no sound came out. . .  
  
He couldn't hear me. . .  
  
He kept on running. . .  
  
Running and running. . . until finally. . . he was gone.  
  
My heart hurt from watching him fade away. . . but. . . I did not know why. . .  
  
Why does my heart hurt so much?  
  
Why is he running away from me?  
  
My body moves. I do not care why he runs but I felt I had to run after him. He needed me. I felt it to the very core of my feelings. He was calling to me.  
  
But to my surprise there was no solid ground below my feet.  
  
In a quick rush of air I felt myself fall. . .  
  
Fall off the bed, with a loud thud.  
  
Owww.  
  
I got up painfully and crawled back whimpering on the bed. I lay quietly still, nursing my arm and hip that I fell on. I shifted a bit on the bed till I laid completely on my back. I stretched lazily as I yawned, still cranky and sleepy. I patted my tummy and looked around. Nothing special going on, it was boringly quiet and the birds were chirping outside my window. Ugh, it's a bright and sunny morning. I wonder what time it is already? I lay still for a while, my eyes threatening to close. When I finally got tired of sleepily lollygagging I sat up slowly obliviously scratching my head.  
  
What happened to me last night anyway?  
  
Last thing I vaguely remember was saying 'My brain cells. . .' because Sanzo mercilessly hit me with his fan on the head without any thought that I was his fiancé.  
  
Heehee. Damn bastard.  
  
"Today is the day I get back at him!" I said to myself sleepily enthusiastic as I stood up with difficulty from the bed and raised my fist in the air. Ah! Nothing like a good pep talk for myself so early in the morning! My arm quickly dropped like a fly right after I raised it. All of my movements spell one thing. Need more sleep.  
  
I unstably walked inside the bathroom making dragging noises with my feet. Unconsciously sweeping up dirt, I headed straight for the sink to wash my face and desperately wished for a mirror when I was done. I heard my door slide open and I wearily stepped out of the bathroom to see who it was. I ran my hand through my overly long hair to straighten it but unfortunately there was a humongous tangle along the back. I started to hack at it as Hakkai stepped in my room with a sunshine smile on his face.  
  
"Good morning Rui-chan." He cheerfully greeted as he walked over to my bedside table and neatly set down my school uniform. It was properly folded, crisp and dry. Hey, the laundry monk kept his word about giving it back. Funky!  
  
I gave him a sleepy look, fighting to keep my eyes open. I yawned another big one, but this time I politely put my hand atop my mouth. "I'm sorry Hakkai, I don't (yawn!) usually wake up in the morning." I apologized in the brink of siesta as I sleepily pouted. Without an inkling of what I was doing, my feet managed to walk me from the bathroom door to the soft warm bed and there I lay myself down again.  
  
I heard a polite amused laugh and suddenly another weight added to my bed. I opened my eyes and found Hakkai watching me. I watched him back with my eyes barely open and finally I asked curiously, "Do I have morning glory?"  
  
He laughed again as he shook his head. "Nope, none." He honestly answered. Well, he looked honest so I accepted his answer. He seemed to pause for a while as I sat up the bed lazily to scrutinize and stare at him better. "I was just thinking. . ." he started curiously, "do you happen to know when you and Sanzo are getting married?" He asked me as he turned his attention to me, giving me the same gaze. I looked away hesitantly, as my pure instinct when someone looks at me, and stared at the matted floor of my room. Man, I have a real problem with eye contact.  
  
His question really grabbed me out of my sleepy state of mind. It made me aware of my situation once again. I suddenly didn't wish for another chance at forty winks anymore. Damn, Hakkai really knows how to give someone a reality check. I gave him a quick glance to see if he still watched me because I couldn't chance a staring contest. When I saw he watched me with the same eyes I looked down on the disheveled canopy of my bed as I slowly shook my head. "No." I answered candidly "Do you?" I asked in curiosity.  
  
He stared off into space and this time it was I who watched him again. "Sanzo wanted me to tell you that we leave for Rokitu Mountain today." He explained slowly, "Tomorrow you two will be wed there." He said simply as he turned to face me again, this time I was too surprised at what he said to notice and I stared at him with my mouth open and our eyes in a lock.  
  
"You're not serious. . . "I said with a wishful tone in my voice, ". . . you are serious. . . "I muttered as my heart sank starting to believe my ears. Hakkai gave me a smile which I couldn't decipher as sympathetic or an 'accept the fact and move on' smile.  
  
TOMORROW?? I mean I knew it was soon but not that soon. That meant I was losing my "purity" by tomorrow night. I think I'm going to be sick now. . .  
  
Will anyone stop me if I stab myself? How do you commit suicide honorably again? Something about a swift self stab to the stomach. . . YARGH!!! There's no way out this but betrayal to all humankind! It's like my pain is a small price to pay to save the world. I can't deny that there is some truth to that. . . why am I being so rational? Isn't it so much better to panic? To think of illogical things? Is this the result of my proper breeding?  
  
Stupid girl. You can't run away. As Hakkai's smile might have implied, 'accept the fact and move on.'  
  
"You can find Sanzo in his room if you wish to talk to him or nitpick." Hakkai suggested to me as I looked down on my lap with a frown.  
  
I smiled slightly as I looked up again. "What a wonderful way to say it. Nitpick, I think I'll do that." I said with fake determination. "I'm going to strangle him if he gives me the chance." I said under my breath.  
  
Hakkai seemed to have heard it because he laughed. "He's equally as irked as you are because he's been sulking in his room since the elders told him." He said, kindly offering it as a consolation. I grinned evilly at the thought of Sanzo sulking and carping like a girl before a date. Heehee, funny.  
  
I sat upright on the bed. "Ne, Hakkai, can you please excuse me for a while?" I asked him politely with an evil thought in my mind. "I think I'll just change before going to Sanzo." I explained as I started to get off the bed.  
  
Hakkai laughed weakly, "Be careful Rui-chan, Sanzo has a short temper." He warned me, as he seemed to force a smile.  
  
I grinned. "Isn't that nice? So do I!" I said feigning cheerfulness. "Isn't this just so exciting?" I asked with my eyes wide and vengeful. "Me and my fiancé, so alike in a simple trait called patience?"  
  
* * *  
  
"Let me down Gojyo!! This is so improper! I swear I won't run away! I didn't even hear a thing!" I felt myself heaved even higher. "You can have Sanzo if you want him!!" I exclaimed desperately with difficulty as I struggled on Gojyo's shoulder.  
  
I seemed to have eavesdropped on an important conversation.  
  
Got caught.  
  
Ran away.  
  
Got caught again.  
  
"What are you saying?" Gojyo asked calmly as he carried me easily back to Sanzo's room. "You know what, you shouldn't have been eavesdropping like that, Sanzo has the ears of a vampire." He said with a hint of humor on voice.  
  
I snorted. "Figures, coz' he looks like one. Too bad he doesn't combust in the sunlight." I said sarcastically. Gojyo suddenly threw me down on a bed, "Hey, ow!" I complained as I winced at the force my butt had to collide with on the bed. "Watch it pal, I'm the monk's bride!" I threatened as I shook my fist at him, "You wouldn't want to be messing with me!" I said a bit defensively as I continued to shake my fist at him, but this time I was starting to wince on the pain on my butt. He just dropped me like a sack of potatoes. Now I know how it feels like to be a potato. This is educational. It's an exposure.  
  
"Oi, Gojyo. Why did you put her on my bed?" Came my future husband's demanding voice, "You could have dropped her on the floor." He stated simply as he sauntered towards the bed. His robes were once again undone. They hung around his waist revealing the leather underneath the robes that clung like second skin to his, wow, body. Why didn't I notice that before?  
  
Oh my God. Did I just say wow for his body? Oho no!  
  
In a while, I might start drooling. Think fast! "Ew! I'd rather sleep on the floor! Knowing you –I pointed at him- sleep here? –I pointed at the bed again- Yuck!" I exclaimed as I wrinkled my nose at him.  
  
His eyebrow rose a little. "Oh? Why are you still on it then?" he asked. His question sounded so cocky, I wanted so to strangle him already. He was just giving me that look again.  
  
"Well I-"I stuttered. "I mean-"why was I still on the bed again? "It just- "I stuttered again. "I-"Oh, what the hell! "Oh shut up." I said in irritation as Gojyo started to laugh at me. Sanzo smirked slightly as I gave him a glare. "I think I'll stay, I like this bed." I haughtily said. It was a last resort. I couldn't think of anything else.  
  
Gojyo doubled over in laughter as he turned around, "I'll leave you here then if you like it so much." He teasingly said as he started to retreat.  
  
I started to panic. Alone? Again? With Mr. Kiss-My-Feet?  
  
"Don't go Gojyo I love you!" I exclaimed my voice full of desperation, "I'll do anything!" I said as I knelt up on the bed. "Sanzo might take advantage of me, he might hit me again with his humongous fan!" I reasoned out, still not leaving the bed. I didn't quite realize the implications of my words. They just flew out my mouth in a spur of the moment.  
  
Gojyo snickered as he stepped outside the he turned around slightly, "That's so kinky Rui-chan." He teased cheekily as the door slid closed behind him.  
  
I quickly analyzed what he meant by that and I yelled hurriedly, "That's just sick!!"  
  
I could hear his laugh going 'heeheehee' in the hallway. That is just so sick. I wrinkled my nose once again in disgust.  
  
I shifted my gaze from the door to Sanzo who stood right beside the bed and seemed to be giving me that look again. With a raised eyebrow and all. "Stop looking at me like that!" I said accusingly as I glared back at him.  
  
His face slowly relaxed in an arrogant smirk, "Look at you like what?" he curiously asked in his usual deep arrogant intimidation voice.  
  
"Like I'm this experiment gone horribly wrong?" I said in a voice of inquiry. I covered my face for emphasis, "You're making my self-esteem drop like a fly!" I exclaimed exaggeratedly hiding the cruel truth in my words. It's quite true actually. It's probably my inferiority complex.  
  
I heard a rather muffled sound. It sounded like a laugh? I'm not sure because when I uncovered my face to find the source of the obscured sound, Sanzo had his back turned to me.  
  
"Baka onna." He said conceitedly.  
  
Was he laughing? Freeh-heaky. . .  
  
I started to settle down on the bed again and sat down comfortably. "Hey Sanzo, can you interpret this dream I had since you're a monk and everything?" I asked curiously as I laid my head on his pillow.  
  
I saw a vein faintly pop out of his head and throb. "I'm a monk you baka onna, not a fortune teller." He said, impatience clearly evident in his voice.  
  
I laughed naively, brushing away the edginess of his voice. "Oh well, was just wondering if you could help me you know. –I looked down on my lap- I'm sorry if I'm irritating you again." I said with a hint of shame in my voice.  
  
I suddenly have a spark of genius. I instantly put it into action as I lifted my head slightly and bit my lip. "I really don't mean it at times. . . "I masked my face with a blameworthy expression. Something you learn from drama class.  
  
I think I got his full attention with my last words because he now completely turned to look at me. "It's just that I. . ." I couldn't see his expression, but I imagined it to be of guilt. I needed him to feel guilty just a bit so I could make him feel stupid for being so. I started to summon the tears and looked up.  
  
"Gotcha!" I said loudly, instantly laughing hysterically at the look of surprise on his face. "I can't believe you fell for that!" I exclaimed while smiling in glee at his frustrated face. Guilt is a funny thing. It's also fun to play with.  
  
"You-"Sanzo started in frustration.  
  
"You fell for it like fish for fish food! My God Sanzo!"  
  
"Urusei."  
  
"You actually think I'll be guilty for irritating you? Why, it's turning out to be my divine purpose in this world!"  
  
A vein started to throb.  
  
I laughed. "Come on, it wasn't that bad." I said as I giggled. "Look on the bright side, I won." I said as I raised my fists in sign of my victory. "You keep on hitting me with your fan, but this time I win!" I exclaimed as I raised my fists again "I win!" I raised my fists yet once again but this time my voice became fainter, "I win!" And again with my voice fainter, "I win!" And again with my voice fainter, "I-"  
  
My worst fear came true.  
  
Sanzo now knows how to shut me up without being violent.  
  
It's horrible. I'm stupefied.  
  
=========================================================================  
  
Review and make me smile:) 


	8. Diminutive Chapter

Disclaimer: Still destitute and still without possession. But please try to check out my live journal:) Put on some comments and stuff: .  
  
The Monk's Bride  
  
by: ruishi  
  
Chapter Eight: The Diminutive Courtship Before the Instantaneous Wedding  
  
=========================================================================  
  
I have some piece of rationality left so I will admit it.  
  
It was ingenious of him to do that. Just to irritate and anger me to the maximum.  
  
It seemed so obvious from the start I'd abhor such sudden contact with him.  
  
Since he wasn't oblivious he figured it out.  
  
There was a downside though. It made me too irate.  
  
By the time it registered in my mind what he had done, it was finished.  
  
Of course he did it to spite me, to shut me up. Well, mission successful.  
  
It embarrassed me to redden so much so I flung frustrated insults at him.  
  
Sanzo kissed me. And I have never been so embarrassed in my whole life.  
  
That had been my first kiss from a guy. Taken by a celibate monk.  
  
How nonpareil. . . yet, disgusting. That's what I think. Trust me, it wasn't very romantic.  
  
Especially when I started going ballistic and screaming at Sanzo after a moment of silence.  
  
* * *  
  
I swiftly stalked out of the room, a feeling of panic in my whole body almost making me trip in the process. I felt heat radiate from my cheeks and my whole body. I was literally blushing all over. I was so mad, SO mad. I thought if I didn't get some kind of release soon I would literally start banging my head to a wall.  
  
That rat! That sniveling piece of shit on my shoe, how dare he? For the sake of shutting me up! Kiss me will ya! Kiss me! I mean what kind of weirdo could decipher what I carefully enciphered in my actions. Only a monk I tell you! Only a frikkin monk! So, I may be overreacting, but who gives a damn? The man's damn crazy!  
  
Celibate, celibate, celibate my ass. I ranted in my head as I stomped in the hallways of Chang 'An temple.  
  
That wasn't even the whole caboodle. When I started shouting and accusing him, he threatened to do it again by grabbing me the same way he did the first time! He wore a smirk, a smirk, a mortifying smirk.  
  
Rat. Rat. Rat.  
  
I grow cold when he touches me and I freeze when he looks at me.  
  
Will I even be able to pro-create with that, that man?  
  
*It's impossible.*  
  
I halted in my carping steps.  
  
. . .who said that? That wasn't MY little voice in the head. It was rich in tone, belonging to a male; my little voice is squeaky and always nit picking about what I do.  
  
It was someone else. Someone was in my head. It had to be someone else. If it wasn't, then I was going overly zealous from staying here in this godforsaken world.  
  
*You're perfectly fine.*  
  
There it goes again, I thought to myself as I walked steadily towards something I could hold on to just in case I faint, lose balance or fall asleep. I just had to be hearing things. It was actually better if someone was in my head than actually having heard all that in which worst-case scenario might just be my imagination doing the exercise wheel like a frantic hamster. I can be deemed demented and insane for that.  
  
Then the voice laughed. *So stubborn.*  
  
Okay, it may just be my little voice gone deep because it's insulting me, I pondered as I started to scratch the back of my head in irritation. This was discombobulating me to the same level of irate Sanzo just sent me to and I think I may have to live up to my threat of literally banging my head on the wall.  
  
Tired and mentally abused, I started to lean on the wall where I had placed my hand for support, but suddenly, it became engulfed in darkness and I felt I was no longer in Changan temple.  
  
I fell down to lie in the darkness. Alone, confused and freaked out.  
  
Is this some kind of illusion?  
  
If it is, it's magnificent so let me out, I'm starting to freak.  
  
I heard swift footsteps from a distance and it echoed in the darkness, it echoed deafeningly, but I could not put my hands to my ears.  
  
I sat with my legs folded under me staring at the floor and suddenly the owner of the deafening footsteps halted in front of my still figure and he crouched down slowly.  
  
In an inquisitive tone he whispered softly to me. "We meet at last." Then he gazed at me for a while with his eyes somewhat obscured with a certain glaze that I could not put my finger on as to what it meant. He inhaled with difficulty, somewhat suppressed as he fingered the hair that had fallen to my face before saying possessively with an ominous smile on his face, "My bride."  
  
Suddenly, I felt the sudden urge to frantically scream Sanzo's name but no sound came out of my mouth. I could not call him to me. I was frozen still.  
  
* * *  
  
The blond monk halted in his usual feat of lighting a cigarette when suddenly his head snapped and he looked around. Someone had called to him. The call was incomprehensible and faint, but familiar. It called his name. It called him. It wanted him. He knew, only he could hear it.  
  
It was so momentary. Gone in a second. Shut up so quickly.  
  
The monk's muscles tensed as his whole body froze in panic.  
  
It was Rui. What did that stupid girl do now?  
  
He hurriedly crushed the unlighted cigarette in his fingers and tossed it casually out of the window. He stalked towards his exit and slid the door open in a bang in a hurry.  
  
To his surprise, there stood the one who he had thought had called him. She seemed. . . different.  
  
Oh yes, she looked the same with her long coal-colored black hair and her smoky dark gray eyes. . . but her aura was somewhat. . . well, different. She gazed up at him without the usual hint of intimidation he seemed to always affect on her. Her gaze was ambiguous, her eyes slightly dazed.  
  
Then she fainted.  
  
She fell forward towards him and he opened his arms to catch her in mid- fall.  
  
The call had stopped. He carried her carefully in his arms and slid the door closed.  
  
Inside, he laid her on his bed.  
  
=========================================================================  
  
Continuation is promised:) Kudos to all those who reviewed!! I thank you and bow down in humble appreciation. God bless your little hearts for taking the time to review: contradiction, LaLa-the-Panda, dream-eater-is- hungry, paws-bells, aki-lynn, deadbeat, Silver on the Tree, shi-sha, Rachel2, Amy01, Firnheledien and Sinner, Cho Gonou.  
  
Thank you's and replies:  
  
Contradiction: I feel your pain my friend.  
  
Dream-eater: Rui is smarter than her creator:) But she's also more immature.  
  
paws-bells: you guessed it! It is a kiss! I would agree to marry you if only I wasn't married to the vocalist of Incubus already. Sorry about the short chapter:) I will make up for it in later chapters.  
  
Deadbeat: No deadbeat, you're not being rude. Even I've done my share of demanding for faster updates. Hope this one was fast enough for you. Hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Silver on the Tree: Rui reminds you of one of your friends? Are you sure we're not friends?  
  
Rachel2: Rui feels the same way. She's very stubborn about doing kissing or mushy scenes. She prefers the scenes where she's one up on Sanzo.  
  
Firnheledien: You guessed right as well. It is a kiss:) Made me smile to know I made you smile. Ah! The rewards of writing!! Thanks for taking the time to review:) 


	9. Give me a Cigarette, Biyatch

Disclaimer: Still BROKE. Discrepancies in this chapter will be given notice in due time.  
  
The Monk's Bride  
  
by: ruishi  
  
Chapter Nine: Give me a Cigarette, Bitch  
  
===============================================================  
  
It was a cool spring afternoon. The winds sung a lazy song and the sun took a rest behind some clouds.  
  
Inside the monk's private quarters, Sanzo stood with his back to Rui, and he was once again busy with lighting a cigarette. Rui seemed to sleep on his bed, lying comfortably on her back and looking as if she was lying in her coffin. Truthfully, she looked rather stiff.  
  
Rui's face seemed strangely peaceful. . . her forehead held no creases and her lips slightly open, occasionally letting out a quiet sound that could be likened to a pathetic attempt to whistle. The best guess was that she was snoring.  
  
Rui's eyelids were naturally closed, but it seemed to tremble ever so slightly every once in a while. Suddenly, they promptly shot open, and revealed eyes that began to curiously dart here and there. But her eyes immediately settled as she caught sight of the figure in pale yellow robes, an odd smile of mischief forming on her lips.  
  
Sanzo didn't seem to hear Rui as she slowly began to sit up on the bed. He also didn't seem to feel her eyes focused intensely on his back.  
  
"Sanzo." Rui slowly whispered, her voice slightly different.  
  
The young man continued to indulge in his cigarette as he turned around to look at Rui whose eyes seemed to snap away from Sanzo and onto the floor. "Nani?' He asked off-handedly, an eyebrow slightly rising.  
  
Rui quietly slid off the bed, her eyes cast down on the floor. Barefoot, she slowly advanced towards Sanzo, each footstep bizarrely devoid of any sound. "May I have a cigarette?" She asked in the same slow speech and low tone she had used earlier on. Her eyes were focused on the Sanzo's socked feet, and it made it impossible for Sanzo to look at her face completely.  
  
Sanzo casually held out a pack of cigarettes towards Rui who stopped only a few inches away from him. She looked up at him as she took the whole cigarette pack into her right hand emptying Sanzo's right hand.  
  
Rui appeared to have caught Sanzo's complete attention as she took his empty right hand into both her hands, her right hand still clutching the pack of cigarettes. She brought his hand close to her lips as her fingers began slipping from his wrist to his fingers. Still holding his gaze, she placed his middle finger into her mouth in one fluid motion and sucked slowly, her tongue nestling his finger inside her mouth.  
  
They stood in the middle of the room for a few seconds. Sanzo's gaze still trapped in Rui's. The sound of Rui's moan as she continued her little deed, marring the silence of the room.  
  
Rui's eyelids began to flutter close.  
  
Sanzo whose eyes had begun to glaze seemed to jolt into reality as he instantly pulled his middle finger out of Rui's mouth and his entire right hand out of Rui's hold. He took a few steps back as he whipped out his Smith & Wesson and pointed it at Rui.  
  
Rui stood upright in front him, her eyes a bit dreamy as she began to lick her lips slowly.  
  
"Get out of her." Sanzo roughly demanded, his voice an octave lower and his face concealing the fact that he was annoyed with himself for not being able to see it sooner. Rui would never have used such polite words with him. He would have accepted it more if Rui had said, "Give me a cigarette, bitch" rather than "May I have a cigarette?"  
  
The intruder seemed to have used some form of hypnotism to get him to comply so well with Rui taking his finger into her mouth like that. What greatly disturbed Sanzo was the fact that he was very much aware of what had happened.  
  
Rui hugged herself tightly as she started laughing hysterically. A twisted smile forming on her lips as her laughter began to die down "Relax." She said in a deeper voice than her own. "I'm just testing your self control Master Sanzo." She gave off another soft chuckle. "We wouldn't want our fair bride in the wrong hands now do we?" The voice asked.  
  
Sanzo glared at Rui's currently possessed form in irritation. The voice was unfamiliar and Sanzo had no intention to play guessing games with an intruder. "Get out of her." He demanded again as he slowly began to pull back the hammer of his gun.  
  
Rui chuckled as she continued to smile at Sanzo. "You don't think I'm actually going to believe that you're going to shoot this girl?" She asked in an amused tone. "Come on Master Sanzo, why don't you indulge me for a while? Aren't you even going to ask me who I am?" Rui chattered in her casual voice making it almost hard to believe that she was still possessed.  
  
The only fact that made it easy for Sanzo to believe it was the fact that Rui was staring at him in eye with an unusual red glaze in her normally dark gray eyes. Rui never stared into his eyes for very long, and the red glazed gray eyes were unblinking.  
  
Sweat trickled down the side of Sanzo's forehead irritating him a great deal. He was about to take a chance at a hunch and the result could be fatal. He glared harder at Rui's form. "I don't give a fuck about who you are." He said irately as he pulled the trigger.  
  
Deafening silence accompanied by a number of peaceful birds frantically flying away followed the loud gunshot. Just as Sanzo had suspected would happen, an immaterial shield had appeared just in time in front of Rui to protect her.  
  
An aggravated look seemed to distort Rui's soft features as she gritted her teeth. "That wasn't very nice Master Sanzo." She stated in an irritated voice that matched her expression.  
  
Sanzo lifted his gun to the side of his tilted head. "Neither is your invasion of my private property." He replied in an arrogant voice.  
  
Rui glared at him and was about to answer when she heard the rush of footsteps in the corridor causing her to glance menacingly at the door. The glare seemed to dissolve as traces of the old twisted smile began to manifest itself on Rui's curving lips. "You don't deserve your bride." Rui said in a voice very different than her own; a deep male voice that Sanzo did not recognize.  
  
Suddenly, a blinding light departed from Rui's chest, causing Sanzo to shade his eyes. With his hand shading his eyes, he didn't see Rui's eyes roll back before her eyelids finally fluttered close and she fell back. At that exact moment, the sliding door to Sanzo's room slid open as Sanzo put his hand down from his eyes, and Goku was hastily thrown inside. Just fast enough to slide in and cushion Rui's fall.  
  
Hakkai and Gojyo sighed in relief by the door as Goku began to recover from the shock due to the fact that he was thrown inside so instantaneously.  
  
Sanzo sauntered over towards Goku who began to complain childishly as Hakkai and Gojyo stepped inside respectively.  
  
Hakkai had a look of utter concern on his face as he knelt down to inspect Rui whose back was against Goku's; who was still making small noises that expressed protest. "Sanzo, what happened?" He asked apprehensively as he felt Rui's wrist for her pulse.  
  
Gojyo smiled mischievously, "Let me guess," he began in a voice that tried hard to conceal his laughter. "she fainted when you demanded that she undress?" he asked playfully, laughing excitedly as his own joke.  
  
Hakkai let out a soft chuckle as Goku snickered quietly under Rui.  
  
Sanzo held up his gun signaling for them to be quiet. "Listen." He said seriously as his companions quieted down, straining to hear what Sanzo seemed to be hearing. All of them were very silent until finally, Sanzo whispered in a threatening voice, "That's how it's going to sound when I finally kill all of you."  
  
Gojyo and Goku gulped as Hakkai smiled to himself; he seemed to find it rather amusing.  
  
Sanzo arrogantly smirked to himself as Gojyo restrained himself from making other perverted comments.  
  
Hakkai tenderly placed Rui's wrist on her stomach as he reached under her legs and back to prepare to carry her. "Nothing seems to be wrong with her. I'm guessing she just needs a little rest." He said as he lifted her easily off Goku's back and carried her over to Sanzo's bed where he gently laid her down.  
  
Goku got up from the floor and began to stretch his back while expressing his glee in soft 'ah!' and 'oh!' noises.  
  
Hakkai turned to face his companions as he looked at Sanzo in the eye. "What happened Sanzo? Who were you shooting at? It couldn't have been Rui?" he asked in curious concern.  
  
Sanzo reverted his stare away from Hakkai and stared instead at the girl who lay as if lifeless on his bed. "It was." He quietly stated as he began to wipe his right hand middle finger against the side of his robe. Not really intending to wipe it dry since it had been dry ever since he had pointed the gun at Rui. He had never really thought of wiping it until now.  
  
* * *  
  
A young god with orange-red hair stood up from his chair as soon as he caught sight of his three companions approaching. The young god was slightly tanned and he wore a long dark green cape, which matched the green of his eyes. He smiled as they came closer to his location. Only one though returned his smile, and rather sourly.  
  
The young god didn't wait for them to get any closer before he asked curiously, "Do we have a major or minor problem?" His face contorted to a look of strained curiosity as he eyed his companions who all looked harassed save for one who had a wistful look on his face.  
  
"Minor. Ishii couldn't keep himself from harassing the monk." One of his companions replied in a monotonous voice. The gray-haired young god had a dreamy expression on his face, his red eyes glossy and unfocused as he spoke again. "He was almost shot, Rin." His voice still monotonous, but his words slow and his lips moved sensually as he spoke.  
  
Rin glared at Ishii. "Wasn't the plan just to see the bride?"  
  
Ishii ran his hand through his ebony black hair, his reddish-brown eyes sparkling a bit as he glared at nothing in particular. "I know, but the damage was minor as Youki had said." He answered coolly.  
  
Rin turned to look at another of his companions who hadn't said anything so far. "Toki?"  
  
Toki, who had been the one to sourly return his smile, had his face in one hand. Rin could only see Toki's mouth that showed gritted teeth.  
  
"Toki?" Rin said loudly, trying to get his companion's attention.  
  
"They. . ." Toki began softly.  
  
Rin looked questioningly as both Youki and Ishii who both looked away from him.  
  
To Rin's relief, Toki's hand began to slide off his face, but the minute the hand was out of the picture, Toki had begun to scream, "THESE IDIOTS WERE LIKE CHILDREN IN A TOY SHOP!!!"  
  
Rin wiped at his face in his shock, Toki had unintentionally rained on him with his saliva during his outburst, but Toki looked as if he had only begun. He didn't seem to notice his drizzle on Rin.  
  
"RIN! THEY BOTH WENT OFF AS SOON AS WE GOT THERE!!"  
  
"Hey, I was only following Youki's lead-"Ishii began.  
  
"I never asked you to come Ishii-"Youki calmly cut in.  
  
"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" Toki yelled, his hazel eyes glinting angrily as he menacingly advanced towards the two young gods who backed away knowing full well what Toki could do in his anger.  
  
Rin went to stand between them. "Toki! Please calm down!" he pleaded.  
  
Toki turned his gaze to Rin as he breathed heavily, "What Youki did was still forgivable, he could make the bride easily forget him! BUT ISHII! ISHII WENT FOR THE MONK!" he blamed angrily. "We could've been caught!"He exclaimed exasperatedly.  
  
Rin turned to look at Ishii and was almost afraid to ask, "What did you do Ishii?" He quickly asked, knowing the inevitability of finding out. He knew the young god very well, and he also knew very well that he had to prepare himself for every worst possibility.  
  
Ishii smiled slyly before beginning awkwardly, "Well, after Youki did his thing, I took over for him and I just wanted to see for myself if the monk would fall for a little..." Ishii trailed off, his grin widening as he glanced at Youki who was watching him expressionless.  
  
Toki let out a yell of frustration before screaming in irritation, "YOU PLACED HIS FUCKING FINGER IN HER MOUTH!!"  
  
Rin almost choked in a sudden burst of laughter, "You did what??" He asked, his eyes wide with shock and amusement. He could not help but suppress his smile at Ishii's usual weird sense of humor  
  
Youki shook his head in quiet disbelief as he began to smile.  
  
Ishii scratched the back of his head, smiling casually, "That's about it. There was kind of a hidden joke to it too." He explained as he chuckled. "I was asking for a cigarette but instead I took his finger-"  
  
"Man! You are disgusting!" Rin blurted out as he began to laugh feverishly.  
  
Toki nodded in agreement and was about to say something when Rin spoke up again.  
  
"What happened after?" he asked in interest as he wiped at the tears that formed in his eyes.  
  
Toki visibly bristled, "You're tolerating this Rin? I can't believe you! I thought you'd take all this seriously!" he exclaimed in surprise. He let out a loud groan of disapproval before beginning to stomp off.  
  
"Toki!" Rin called after the young god. "The part that made it funny was when you said it!" He explained, yelling after his blue-haired friend.  
  
Ishii began to chuckle as Toki disappeared all of a sudden.  
  
Youki cocked his head, "He feels betrayed, he'll cool off." He said to no one in particular.  
  
Rin and Ishii nodded in agreement before Rin asked, "So what did happen after?'  
  
Ishii walked over to Youki and placed an arm to lean on the latter's shoulder. "Youki took over right after the monk tried to shoot me, then we had to flee." He explained briefly as he made a hand gesture that implied that nothing else exciting happened.  
  
Rin frowned a bit. "How did the monk react?" he asked pryingly.  
  
Ishii smiled surreptitiously. "I'm guessing he liked it. Of course, a little hocus-pocus didn't hurt to make it easy for me to get close enough. The bride looks so harmless; she couldn't possibly pose as threat. Unless, you're afraid of beautiful girls." He said casually.  
  
"She was beautiful? Ah! Toki owes me then!" Rin said excitedly, rubbing his hands together. "How about you Youki? Did you think she was pretty beautiful?" he asked the god who had been quiet the whole time.  
  
Youki nodded absentmindedly as his thoughts drifting back to his last words to the monk. All he could seem to think about was how he meant every word.  
  
===============================================================  
  
I'm sorry if there are grammatical errors or typos... I'm so exhausted, I had no time to consult with first drafts, second drafts and whatever. Hope you liked this chapter:) I tried to work hard on it. The second half it is kind of a little peek of the other side. Bare with the four original characters, some of their name's sound so gay:) I apologize for the many times this chapter may hold a sentence or paragraph that is awkward or not well-though of.  
  
Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! TO: Ayan, Silver on the Tree, chocolatefreakhunger, Bronzedagger, Contradiction, Amy01, Sinner, Cho Gonou, Lala-the-Panda, aki-lynn, Rachel2, shi-sha, Sanzo Lackey, Paws- bells, dream-eater-is-hungry, Megumi Watanabe (Nice to know I made you happy:)  
  
Replies to some who had questions? Silver on the Tree: I'm going to college next year at La Salle. I hardly know anyone from Poveda. . . I used to go Assumption. . . :) Does that mean we were former rivals? Who cares!! I'm a La Sallian now! Sorry that this took so long, it's just that I had to stop so many times because I'd get back pains from sitting with a bad posture !!0_0!!  
  
Amy01: I wanted to put fresh villains in it. I hope you don't mind:)  
  
Camry: I love you! I love you! I love you! I am your slave forever master HORN!!!!!! Hope you liked this. . . my aim is to please you master!:) 


	10. I So Recall Nothing

Disclaimer: Someone warn me when I'm doing something illegal again. . . I don't want THEM to put down my story again!!!  
  
The Monk's Bride  
  
by: Beethoven's Girl  
  
Chapter Ten: I So Recall Nothing  
  
=========================================================================  
  
Jolted awake by a horrible bang to the side of my head, I opened my eyes wearily. I seemed to have hit my head on the hard side of wherever I have been napping on.  
  
I dragged my body to sit up and vaguely noticed that my surroundings were moving as if in fast-forward. It didn't take long for my mind to register that I was on a moving vehicle. . . wait a minute, moving vehicle? What the fuck?  
  
My eyes were on the verge of closing, but nevertheless I gave my surroundings a chance and surveyed it. Adjacent to me, sitting in the front seat was dear Sanzo-sama. Across me were two people huddled together in their one side of the moving vehicle, which might I add I have confirmed as a jeep. Gojyo was sprawled on one small side and Goku was sprawled on the other, unconsciously constantly pushing at each other while at lala land.  
  
It was funny, but I was too sleepy to start guffawing at them. So I just yawned loudly.  
  
"Rui-chan! You're awake!" Hakkai greeted quietly, with his usual curious jubilation.  
  
"Hai." I answered absentmindedly as I put my arms atop the back of his driver seat to lean on to it. It seemed like a more comfortable position to fall asleep in so I laid my chin on the folds my arms created.  
  
"Everyone has been sleeping since we left Changan Temple. It's terrible, I feel like sleeping myself." Hakkai said cheerfully as he gave the jeep a playful swerve that almost sent me flying. I'm not sure on the playful. Might have been for real but I couldn't figure it out since he was smiling so much as usual.  
  
Goku and Gojyo grunted randomly in their sleep and miraculously managed to stay stable in their position after the serve. Sanzo, who sat on the passenger seat, swayed like elastic and managed to stay intact and still asleep.  
  
"Hakkai. . . "I said in a strangled voice as I sat up straight now, fully awake.  
  
Hakkai chuckled heartilly, "Don't worry Rui-chan, I've done that plenty of times in their sleep, and it doesn't seem to disturb them no matter how violently I do it." Hakkai enlightened me, as the jeep returned to it's normal pace.  
  
I felt my body shrink in nervousness, "It's not that. . ." I commenced weakly, "I was just afraid that I might actually get THROWN OFF from the jeep." I said, specifically highlighting the words 'THROWN OFF' by increasing the volume in my voice.  
  
Hakkai laughed again, then he commented optimistically, "Such a peaceful day."  
  
The jeep jumped as we zoomed over a bump in the road.  
  
I felt my butt collide painfully with the uncushioned seats of the jeep. I was practically writhing in pain. "HAKKAI." I pleaded.  
  
He chuckled yet once more, "Gomen nasai." He apologized politely as the jeep decreased in speed. Over all it was still fast pace, but at least I didn't bounce in my seat every so often.  
  
I allowed my body to relax and weariness enveloped my body. I felt so tired. "Hakkai. Who, by some miraculous force, hauled or carried me to the jeep?" I asked in curiosity as my shoulders drooped on his chair and I slouched more.  
  
Tired. So tired.  
  
He gave me a slight glance. "You don't remember? You walked by yourself to jeep, sat down and fell asleep before we even left the temple."  
  
I sat up straight again, a bit surprised, "Really?" I asked incredulously.  
  
Hakkai nodded, "Really."  
  
"Weird." I whispered as I returned to slouching on the top of Hakkai's seat "I don't quite remember, but I recall I just had such a bizarro dream, though I quite enjoyed it. . . " I explained in a tone of wonder.  
  
I actually did. . . it was really. . . well, funky.  
  
I shifted a bit in my sluggish position and put my hands on Hakkai's shoulders. "I dreamt I was. . . I was. . . well I don't remember what I was, but I was dancing." I snickered a bit "Yep, I was dancing, some weirdo lamo dance." I paused a bit. "It was funny though." I said as Hakkai chuckled in his driver seat.  
  
I grinned and let my hands fall limp on his shoulders as I yawned loudly, "Hakkai, are we there yet?" I asked him, a hint of hope in my voice.  
  
"Just a while longer," Hakkai started in his ever-happy voice. "we'll be stopping by a small town to catch some lunch pretty soon." He said as he gave me a glance to give his usual polite reassuring smile.  
  
"I am hoping you do not mean that literally my smiling man." I said in a monotonous voice as Hakkai chuckled once again.  
  
"Go ahead and sleep for a while Rui-chan, I'll wake you up before we get there and I assure you we will not literally catch our lunch." Hakkai replied politely.  
  
I couldn't help but smile a bit. "Whatever you say Hakkai, whatever you say. You know I'd never know with a world like this, you guys have the makings of ruffians." I commented as I withdrew my hands to make a pillow out of my arms once again.  
  
Hakkai chuckled again as I closed my eyes, "Well said Rui-chan."  
  
I snorted quietly as I smiled secretly to myself, "Don't forget to wake me." I said threateningly.  
  
* * *  
  
Smooth skin slid against my own, I shivered, as I felt kissed and my eyes fluttered in tremendous content, yet it all felt wrong as I sought for more affection while I craved for more emotion in this embrace.  
  
I felt myself pulled away from the sweet contact and faced two eyes that held only the emotion of love for me as they sparkled their glint and their shine. I smiled sadly as the tears formed in this obscured lover's eyes. The tears fell and there were no hands that came to wipe at them. They flowed freely for me to see and my heart burned to wipe them, but I lacked the emotion or even the strength to reach out.  
  
"Rui. . . "  
  
I reached for a hand to kiss instead.  
  
"Rui. . . "  
  
I held it and felt I never wanted to let go in my feeling of hopelessness.  
  
"RUI-CHAN!!"  
  
"Hitler-wanted-Danzig-because-it-was-filled-with-Jews-and-he-seeked-to- persecute-and-eliminate-all-of-them!" I exclaimed frantically as I wildly looked around. Expecting to see my history teacher and amused classmates. Instead, I glanced upon Goku who looked at me with a gaze full of awe. Then he vaguely said.  
  
"Wow, sounds more like Sanzo! Are the Jews some kind of demons?" He asked me inquisitively. Wow, what a question. If I were back in my classroom, my superior classmates would've all laughed their heads off at such a question.  
  
I'm more articulate than that. . . I think.  
  
TWACK! Came the expected fan, as I made a slight duck to let it run its true course.  
  
"Itaii!" Goku whined as he clutched his head.  
  
I gave him a look of pity then chuckled in amusement, "Well, metaphorically speaking the Germans treated them that way, like demons I mean, but they really weren't. It was all just a wrong accusation since Germany was facing a lot of problems socially and economically speaking. Basically, in simpler terms, in order to feel superior they needed an inferior and that inferior was used to vent their anger on. They needed a scapegoat and they found a whole generation of Jews." I explained patiently as I watched Goku's countenance gradually turn to one of pain from one of utter confusion. I sighed dramatically, "Forget it."  
  
Goku thought for a while, then he suddenly smiled, "Okay!"  
  
I wanted to say something, but I refrained. I desisted. I sighed heavily again as I smiled at Goku's exuberance. Man, he's worse than me.  
  
I heard Hakkai as he politely laughed and I watched once more as Sanzo severely twacked Goku on the head. Naturally, he complained and Sanzo answered him with a vague 'Ch.'  
  
I yawned and stretched a bit, as my natural instinct upon waking up, and slouched on the back of the driver seat. Here I go again, "Hakkai, are we almost there?"  
  
"In about five minutes but, hm," Hakkai paused a bit, "No, look over there, I think that's the village that we're supposed to pass by." He said as he carefully steered the car to the direction of the village, the road becoming bumpy, but still bearable.  
  
"Goku, you'd better wake Gojyo, we're almost there." Hakkai graciously said in a voice no child could refuse. That counts Goku and me; hell I wanted to wake Gojyo! But I kept still in my place and enviously watched Goku as he, with passion, kicked Gojyo in the shins. The latter woke up with a grunt and a complaining yell and pulled the formers hair. The former fought back and World War II replayed at the back of the jeep. It was like the blitzkrieg attack on Poland and Hakkai was Hitler with Goku as his military forces. Hm, scary thought. . . who's Sanzo? God? Kewl!  
  
"Don't mind them Rui-chan, they do that all the time." Hakkai reassured me while I laid my head on the back of his chair.  
  
"Okay Hakkai." I answered obediently to show him I was reassured. Actually, I was getting quite sleepy again. Oh the truth hurts! I want to sleep again! When there's a war, sleep and wake in heaven. Nice thought, tad too morbid though.  
  
The war continued until we got to the entrance of the village where Sanzo slash God fired his gun slash almighty thunder to scare the two sides into retreat. Hm, so that's what war needs. . . a scary God. . . or maybe even a brutal God that can scare the two warring sides into retreat!  
  
A God with a gun. Cool. . .  
  
Hakkai parked the car with care and turned off the engine as everyone got down, Gojyo offering a hand which I took as I jumped off and after which I thanked him.  
  
"WAH!! I'm so hungry!" Goku exclaimed as he started to pat his stomach.  
  
Gojyo intervened, "You're always hungry stupid monkey."  
  
I prayed to God Goku did not hear that, but my prayer was too late.  
  
"What did you say??" Goku demanded in irritation as he faced the already smirking redhead, his hands forming fists.  
  
"STU-PID MON-KEY." Gojyo tauntingly said.  
  
"WHY YOU!!"  
  
I looked around for Sanzo and saw him starting to dig around his robes. I intertwined my hands below my back and watched the scenario unfold to its, sooner or later, obvious outcome.  
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, a black and white ball hit Gojyo on the head, doing Sanzo a huge favor as he halted in his burrowing. Without giving Goku a chance to laugh, another ball hit him on the head as well. I was going to laugh when suddenly I heard a frightening, deafening gunshot.  
  
I looked around and saw one foot away from me, on the ground, a deflated soccer ball. I turned around to look at Sanzo, who had his gun pointed in the same direction, and frowned at him. "Waste of good soccer ball, shame, shame." I preached as I shook my head in fake sympathy. The gunshot was way too loud, my body felt all shook up but my voice remained stable and retained its quality of mockery. I walked over to Sanzo and gave him a pat on the arm.  
  
"You're shaking." Sanzo stated simply.  
  
I crossed my arms, "Your fault. Funky gun, loud loud gunshot. Too loud, too loud." I babbled as I stood on one foot then the other.  
  
Hakkai chuckled as he reached over and steadied me by the arms. I stopped fidgeting and sighed as I bid my heart to stop beating so fast. I just realized I don't like guns very much. They're fascinating, but their volume once you shoot is stupefying. Hakkai steered me to the direction of the restaurant and then I noticed for the first time a vast patch of green.  
  
"Is that a soccer field?" I asked no one in particular.  
  
"Eh? What's soccer?" Goku asked as he appeared at Hakkai's right side, "Does it taste yummy?" He said, posing the question to Hakkai.  
  
I shook my head as I chuckled, "Idiot, it's a game where you kick a ball around and around until you get it in the enemies goal where you score and try to do the same procedure all over again." I stated simply. Goku gave me a blank look, "Okay, in your comprehendible terms, it's not food, you can't eat it because it's a game." I explained exasperatedly, my lips turning into a grim line. I'm starting to have a big communication problem with Goku.  
  
Gojyo tched quietly, along with Sanzo shaking his head. I could almost see Hakkai smiling behind me.  
  
"Oh, I see." Goku slowly said.  
  
I sighed, "Good." I said in relief. I looked around and caught sight of a soccer ball rolling towards our way.  
  
Gojyo stopped the ball with his foot.  
  
"Hey mister can you please kick it back??" A girl around my age shouted politely. It seemed highly impossible in written words, but she did shout politely.  
  
I retracted myself from Hakkai as I jogged towards Gojyo, "Hey!! Can I kick it back? Please?" I asked hopefully as I put my hands together in a pleading gesture.  
  
Gojyo smiled as he shook his head and took a step back. "Knock yourself out."  
  
I smiled as I bit my lower lip in glee. "Dude you rock." I said happily as I carefully placed the ball before me with my foot. I took a few steps back and then I made a small jog towards the ball. My left foot stopped right beside it as I kicked it with the top of my foot, the tip slightly scraping the ground and my leg following my foot's motion as my body twisted to the opposite side of the direction of my kick. I stood upright after and watched the ball as it flew to a great height. "Brilliant." I said to myself in satisfaction.  
  
The ball fell fast and the same girl who asked for Gojyo to kick it back caught it perfectly on her chest, then her knee and then down to her foot where she laid it perfectly still on the ground.  
  
"Nice kick!" She called to me as she smiled shyly, then she turned away to run back to where a crowd of players were.  
  
I smiled to myself as I turned around to face my companions, "She's good." I admitted as Hakkai chuckled slightly in my comment. Sanzo snorted as he proceeded to walk ahead of us towards the restaurant. Gojyo snickered as he gave me a pat on the head and Goku walked beside me as he looked at me carefully.  
  
"Where did you learn to kick like that?" He asked me seriously as I moved back a bit, stunned that he could be so capable of the expression 'serious'.  
  
I fidgeted uneasily, "A friend taught me? Lots of practice." I offered hesitantly as I gave Goku a weird look. "Dude, stop looking so serious you are freaking me out." I said monotonously.  
  
Goku's stone cold serious face suddenly broke out into a big smile, "Gomen! Gomen! I was just thinking how sugee your kick was!!!" He explained cheerfully as he started laughing while scratched the back of his head.  
  
I sighed in relief as I placed a hand on Goku's shoulder, "Never do that ever to me again." I said in an acid tone as I glared playfully as him.  
  
Goku laughed even more as we walked in the restaurant. Irate, I hit him as hard as I could on the arm to shut him up and it worked after he rubbed it with care, still chuckling quietly.  
  
We were seated almost immediately as Sanzo flashed some sort of gold card at the waiter's face. We sat around a circular table and I listened not so attentively as Goku made a monologue out of the entire menu. Hakkai asked me what I wanted and I told him anything as long as it wasn't seafood because I was allergic. Sanzo started smoking, along with Gojyo and I abstained myself. I can't smoke a day after having a traumatizing asthma attack. I can't risk it.  
  
Looking back to my dream. . . before Goku woke me up. . . I think I've seen those eyes before. . . they were bright, they glinted and sparkled, they were beautiful, and they were the color. . .  
  
=========================================================================  
  
A burning question. . . if your haven't read my bio. . . do guys think Sanzo has friendster? HAHAHAHAHA!!!! Know what? I love Sanzo because he fully embodies what I want to be. . . pretty. . . hehehe. . . I'm waiting for the number of the fics in Saiyuki to be 1969 before I write out the procreation. . . get it? AHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! A few questions. . . would you like the procreation detailed or just suggestive? Like sounds from behind a door or something like that. Or do you want to be in the room with them? Do you want me to go all out with the whole procreation thing or do you want me to concentrate on some impossible shit called LUve? Because right now, I'm admitting to you, it would be easier for me if I just let them screw around the whole time:) I like looking at dead bodies. . . it creeps me out, but I like the feeling of being creeped out. It's exciting. No replies today... next time! I promise!! I'm so busy with these fucking drinking parties:) 


	11. Speeding Up The Process

Disclaimer: What the old disclaimer said.  
  
The Monk's Bride  
  
by: Beethoven's Girl  
  
Chapter Eleven: Speeding Up The Process  
  
===============================================================  
  
My garments stuck to me like second skin as I ran like hell to the other side of the field with the soccer ball in tow. I seriously wanted to take a bath and dry myself, but I was in a state of euphoria. The excitement of running around with adrenaline pumping nonstop was exhilarating. The wet air blared loudly in my ears as I sidestepped all those in my way and moved with lightning speed towards my target; the enemies' goal.  
  
I feigned a power kick and jogged a bit as the goalie acted upon my fake. I feigned another one for good measure and finally, I kicked a powerful ground ball that went straight against the net, making that soft sound of collision that signified victory.  
  
A strange cold seeped in my abdomen and straight into my whole system. . .  
  
"GOAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled as I started to run back to my teams' goal post with all my teammates either jumping around like me or grinning like mad. In my elation, I took off my shirt and they all laughed as I jumped on Ayli's offered back for a quick victory ride. She ran around the field before I finally fell and rolled on the ground. She helped me stand up as I gave her a high-five. I started laughing hysterically as I struggled to stand straight.  
  
Gi, the sort of captain of the team walked up to us with a slight smile on his face. "Okay guys we kind of have to cut the game short-"  
  
"NO!!" Ayli and I protested.  
  
Okay, backtrack, when the boys and I reached Rokitu Mountain, I was so happy to see that it was actually a village on parallel ground. The village was small and the temple stood on the very end, like its position on my 'places to go' list.  
  
The village was filled with many kids my age who played Saiha, in which in my world would be called Soccer. They said they were the ones who influenced the kids below the mountain to start playing and they have been competing every year. The contest was friendly and fun. The boys headed straight for the temple to get some rest while I stayed back to watch the kids here to see if they were any good. They allowed me to play in their practice game after I returned a stray ball with a power kick, just like back in the other village, and so far I was an asset to Ayli who led our team. Gi led the other team and he didn't seem to take to heart all my hocus-pocus with the ball. Well, I tended to be histrionic when I defended. I had all sorts of tricks in which some are really irritating, but effective.  
  
"Come on girls, it's getting dark." Gi noted as he gave a wary look at the darkening sky. "Rui, you're going to catch a cold with this rain and you have a wedding tomorrow." He reminded me as I rolled my eyes in irritation. Great, just when I thought I was having fun, I get reminded of the shit I have to go through. "Ayli, you're not usually allowed this late and don't give me anything about not caring if you're going to be sick or not." He said as Ayli threatened to raise a point. "Besides, aren't you going to Rui's wedding?" He reminded cleverly. This guy is good. This is probably why he's the captain. He takes good care of the other team members.  
  
Ayli pouted and narrowed her eyes at Gi. Well, Ayli doesn't think so.  
  
Who am I to contradict? "Foolish boy." I said in vehemence as Ayli placed her arm around my shoulders.  
  
Gi shook his head chuckled to himself.  
  
"Come on Rui, I'll take you to the temple. Don't mind him, he's just a worm with nothing else better to do than ruin practice games every time it rains." Ayli acidly said, flashing a playful glare at Gi.  
  
"You never play while it's raining?" I asked in bewilderment. "I can't believe it! My team, back where I came from, loved to play in the rain! It was way better than getting all sweaty." I stated as a matter-of-factly as Ayli nodded her head vigorously.  
  
"See, that's what I say and Gi just laughs."  
  
I raised an eyebrow at Gi, "Dude, you're so weird." I said seriously as I gave him a tired look.  
  
He grinned at me, "Speak for yourself, no Saiha player in our history ever took off their shirt after scoring a goal." He countered as his gaze moved on to more pleasant things and away from me.  
  
"Hey, it's a trend back in my world. You take off your shirt, get a mile- long piggyback ride around the field and fall ungracefully to the ground in a fit of laughter. At least, I can justify myself." I said feeling all intrepid. "You, you just don't want to get sick." I said with a trail of mocking disgust in my voice. I narrowed my eyes at Gi and stood with my chin up.  
  
He laughed, "I bet you can't even live without all your razzle-dazzle on field." He said in a playfully evil voice that made my blood start to boil. He neared me slowly, unconsciously boasting off his 5 ft. 10 frame that made my eyebrow arch higher.  
  
"You wanna take this outside." I challenged.  
  
Gi took another step towards me as I stood my ground and maintained my stare.  
  
"We are outside." He stated good-naturedly with a smile on his face.  
  
Ayli started laughing hysterically, "Come on Rui!" She pleaded in between breaths as she started pulling me by the arm.  
  
I maintained my arrogant look as Ayli started pulling me away. I nodded at Gi and with all my remaining pride I exclaimed, "Watch yourself captain! Or else you'll find that all your soccer balls are missing!" right before I started looking like a total idiot as Gi started chuckling to himself. I was trying to smile evilly, and it seemed I was failing.  
  
"Give it up Rui." Ayli said as she shook her head.  
  
"Yah, yah, I'm making a white flag." I replied as I waved my white shirt at Gi. "I surrender!!" I shouted to him. Man, I'm such an idiot. No matter what I do, I look funny. Ho! My self-esteem is dropping like a fly.  
  
X X X  
  
Honestly, this temple looks more like a mansion than a house for sacred unions. The entrance I just went through was completely majestic with its two pillars standing proudly as if holding the whole temple up. Although the rain had left slightly disturbing droplets on the two pillars, they still gleamed proudly in their excellent whitewash.  
  
Once I was inside, I instantly noticed the glistening black marbled floors. I kind of was ashamed to take one step any further because my shoes looked like these two huge clumps of mud, but I did say kind of so I took the steps anyway.  
  
The walls are magnificent with these intricate designs that have a finishing of complete glaze and shine. It's amazing. The long halls seem almost endless as they echo the slishy-sloshy sounds made by my shoes; it's so disturbing in such a squeaky clean place as this.  
  
I stopped next to a huge door that had an elegant eagle carving and knocked softly. I was told I would find him here. "Sanzo?" I called uncertainly as I turned the doorknob and snuck myself inside.  
  
Without any delay, I found my 'liege' lying on a grand bed with his arm dangling off the side and a cigarette between his fingers. His robes were undone and dangled freely around his waist. "What is it?" he growled quietly, his stare fixed on the ceiling and his figure barely illuminated by the candle that stood beside the bed.  
  
I stood where I was with my back against the door and sighed. "I got soaked from the rain, do you know where I can get some extra clothes?" I asked hopefully, wishing he wouldn't make a shitty ass comment like 'How would I know?' and just look for some damn clothes for me.  
  
He sat up and gave me an once-over. I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. I probably looked like a wet rat to him. Wait a minute, since when did I care about what Sanzo thought of me? Aggh! I'm turning into a complete ditz!  
  
"Take off your clothes." Sanzo simply said in a lethargic voice.  
  
"What?" I said a bit too loudly.  
  
He cocked an eyebrow. "Take them off or you'll catch a cold." He reiterated with much irritation as he lazily got off the bed.  
  
"Oh." I said quickly, mentally slapping myself and covering up for my misconception. The procreating is not until tomorrow Rui, get a grip and keep it together. He's not going to order you to strip down anytime soon. I kicked off my muddy shoes and absentmindedly pulled off my shirt over my head and bundled it up. I proceeded to take off my shorts when I suddenly realized Sanzo was standing right in front of me.  
  
"What?" I asked in confusion.  
  
"You might want to do that privately." He said as he gave me another once- over and then his gaze steadily remained on my face.  
  
I looked down at my shorts and then I started nodding at him again. "Yeah, you're right." I said as I looked away, not wanting him to see as I felt my cheeks redden. Thank God, there's only a candle! "Where's the bathroom?" I asked him hurriedly as he handed me something dry to wear.  
  
He pointed a finger right behind me and sure enough there was a bathroom, but without a door.  
  
I looked back at him. "Um Sanzo. . . incase you didn't notice that bathroom DOES NOT have a door." I pointed out, feeling rather stupid for pointing out something out of the very conspicuous category.  
  
"Really, I never noticed." Sanzo replied air-headedly as he turned away from me to return to the bed.  
  
I grabbed his wrist to stop him from advancing to the bed. "You ditz! What kind of lame ass retort was that? Do you really expect me to take a bath in a bathroom that doesn't have a door??" I demanded as he slowly turned around to face me again.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked, his eyebrows narrowing in visible impatience.  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Duh, assurance." I replied, trying to avoid his eyes. It was getting really difficult though, I was still very much afraid he'd try to kiss me again. I had to watch out.  
  
"I'm not feeling very abusive right now so you can go on and feel safe." He said in a monotonous voice as he tried to untangle his wrist from my persistent fingers.  
  
I wouldn't let go however and I tugged twice relentlessly. "I still don't feel it, the aura of safety is not there!" I said as I shook my head, to look away from him. "Come on! Get out of the room!" I exclaimed as I started pushing him towards the door.  
  
I don't know what happened, he most probably did some confusing wu xia, but suddenly I was over his shoulder and he was heading for the bathroom. "I can walk!" I screamed in irritation as I tried to wiggle off his shoulder.  
  
Sanzo kept me still however and gently brushed his fingers against the bottom of my feet.  
  
I couldn't help it. I started laughing hysterically and kicking frantically. "Sanzo don't!" I shouted as he held my right foot firmly and continued to brush his fingers lightly against it. "No! Let me down! Stop it! Come on! That's torture! I'm gonna kick you in the balls! Stop it!" I demanded angrily, only to burst into uncontrollable giggles and laughs.  
  
"Who needs assurance?" I heard him ask dangerously as he still held my right foot securely by the ankle.  
  
"No one!" I shouted hurriedly as I continued to kick at him.  
  
He let go of my foot and I non-intentionally hit him square in the balls. I felt it. It was surreal. Especially, when we crashed to the floor with me under him. God, he is so damn heavy, most probably just the impact though. I slowly pulled myself from under him and huffed.  
  
Then I sighed, "Safe." I said as I felt myself smile in glee.  
  
I heard a small grunt and I glanced instinctively at Sanzo. He laid on his side and he was clutching himself. His face was twisted with some unknown emotion that looked vaguely like a combination of irritation and pain. He had his teeth gritted and it looked he was trying real hard to stay calm.  
  
I quickly knelt beside him and poked his shoulder. "I'm so sorry Sanzo, are you okay?" I asked him obliviously as I started to sweat nervously. He shook his head with difficulty and I got the point. He was hurting real bad down there. Ugh! Duh! Smart move. I'm starting to panic now.  
  
I frowned to myself, "Do you want some ice?" I asked him. He wasn't really saying much.  
  
His eyes grew wide and he continued to cringe inwardly, he was practically writhing on the floor. "Do you want some help??" I asked him frantically as he started gnashing his teeth. "Sanzo, don't do that! Tell me what I can do to help you!" I demanded as I clutched his chin.  
  
Sanzo stopped writhing as he stared straight at me and suddenly opened his mouth, "ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
X X X  
  
"What happened Rui-chan?" Hakkai asked me as I sat down on the bed where Sanzo was lying on.  
  
I smiled weakly as Sanzo looked away and at the window. "I kicked Sanzo, uh, there." I replied quietly as I watched Sanzo grit his teeth.  
  
Hakkai chuckled.  
  
"Don't laugh you baka!" Sanzo demanded as Hakkai quickly quieted down to smile.  
  
After Sanzo screamed, well. . . do men scream? Well, he screeched real badly. Hakkai ran in right before I was supposed to run to get him. Hakkai did his healing bit and he had to hold his hands above Sanzo's um, balls, of course with clothes on. I almost laughed myself silly if only Sanzo didn't look like he was in so much pain, for the first time I felt so guilty like I cheated on a test or something. Like I procrastinated for a test. Nah, that feels good, but I felt like I really wanted to make it up to Sanzo since he was pretty much very pissed at me. Almost like when I punched him on the nose.  
  
"Are you going to be okay Sanzo?" Hakkai asked nicely, a slight smile still on his lips.  
  
"Yes, now leave me alone." Sanzo snapped back nastily. He was still looking out the window and even though it was dark, I could still see his teeth gritting.  
  
Hakkai started chuckling again as he made his way out of the room. "I'm just concerned for you Sanzo-sama. See you later Rui-chan." He said as he opened the door and walked out, closing it quietly behind him.  
  
I stared down at my bare knees and felt a disturbing heavy feeling penetrating my whole body. I looked up and found not too surprisingly my fiancé looking at me expectantly. "Um," I stuttered, "Do you want me to leave to?" I asked him as I slowly scrambled off the bed.  
  
"Stay Ruishi." Came a familiar voice from behind me.  
  
I swiftly turned around and found, shrouded in the darkness, but still very visible, my favorite goddess or probably the ONLY goddess that I do know, Kanzeon-Bosatsu.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Sanzo asked venomously, not wasting any time. I glanced at him and was surprised to find him with his gun already pointed directly at Kanzeon.  
  
Kanzeon, ignoring the gun pointed at her, sashayed towards the bed and stopped by the post. I, on the other hand, was driven back on the bed and I plopped myself comfortably beside Sanzo and behind his gun. He didn't glance at me so I guessed it was quite all right for me to stay there beside him.  
  
"Put down your gun Konzen," she laughed to herself "oh yes, you're Genjo Sanzo now. Let's move on to more civilized things, I need the both of you to listen carefully to me." She said seriously as her gaze narrowed on Sanzo's gun. Sanzo's arm lowered, but his finger didn't leave the trigger. It seemed to act as a signal for Kanzeon to move on because she placed herself comfortably at the foot of the bed. "You need to copulate tonight." She stated simply.  
  
"You have got to be kidding." I said disdainfully. This is not going to be pretty.  
  
========================================================================= MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! It all just gets nearer and nearer. . . doesn't it all just torture you? I know what it does to me. It drives me crazy!!! I am at the brink of madness!!!!!!!!!! Conflict here, conflict there, conflict everywhere!! Well, without a conflict we have no plot right? Just have to cope. Fuck summer, it's so frikkin hot!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Contradiction: I also kind of want to write it too. . . I have a feeling it's going to be really exciting:)  
  
Chocolatefreakhunger: Thanks man:) I appreciate you.  
  
Bakasaru Boi: Thank you for allowing me to do my screwing. . . I appreciate it:) I like 35 or 38 most of the time. 39 traumatized me somewhere along the redundant story lines. I appreciate all your reviews, thanks for making me smile:) Rui is not half-whatever and shit. She can't fly and she doesn't say magic words. She just curses too much and has a lot of pride.  
  
Shi-sha: Nope, we can't let everything happen too fast:) That would just be too. . . Mary-sue? (Evil chuckle)  
  
Paws-bells: I will not fail you lady paws. I will detail all the things they touch and do. Rabbits will be well-noted. Will do.  
  
Aki-lynn: No one wants banging doors and loud moans through a door? Oh well, I guess I have to do what the public wants. . . I won't fail you on the detailed part, this is I promise you:) And for the reviews, your welcome:) And thanks for yours too.  
  
Rachel2: Thanks for the heads up on the ratings:) Will do my best not to disappoint you in the later chapters.  
  
Tarauka-Sosuro: Thank you:) Rui-chan appreciates your comment and indignantly claims she will never admit to liking such an obscene act to be done with a man 9 years her senior. We both appreciate you very much. 


	12. Load up on guns bring your friends

Note: Expect nothing. Obtain everything.

Disclaimer: Own nothing.

The Monk's Bride

by: beethoven's girl

Chapter Twelve: "Put down your guns. . . bring your friends. . ."

Approximately two hours till the moment of truth. Here I am, lying down on the grass on my back, exhausted like hell.

"Nice game Chang." I heard someone say as a shadow passed over me. My eyes were half closed so I couldn't see who had said it, but I gave out a nod to indicate that I had heard what was said.

I had just finished a grueling hour of a real game of Saiha. I've been fouled thrice, well in my opinion anyway. Only two were called. I fought with the referee countless times. I almost threw a ball at him for counting a goal against my team that was clearly executed after my foul. The other team we were playing against were the ones I had seen practicing earlier at the village below the mountain. They probably had no idea who I was, but I liked it that way so they could feel free to play rough with me. Damn, were they ROUGH.

"Rui you okay?" I heard Ayli ask me.

"No." I said a bit harshly, "I want to kick that referee's ass, along with the girl who hit me in the face with her arm." I continued to rant as I sat up. "Where is she?" I asked as I looked around.

"Rui, I'm as pissed as you are, but look, we won anyway." Ayli said as she helped me up.

"We would have won sooner if only the dumbass referee didn't count that ill gotten goal." I said angrily, "There she is." I whispered as I caught sight of the girl.

"Rui, don't" Ayli said, holding on to my arm.

I shoved her off harshly, and began stalking my way over to the girl who had purposely hit me.

"Hey you!" I said at the top of my voice.

The girl had only been staring at me with a smug face, but her expression seemed to change as I got nearer to her.

"You like hitting me in the face do you?" I said loudly again.

I was beginning to draw attention, but I didn't care. This was personal. She hit me. I had to hit her back. It sounds childish, but this is soccer. Revenge is no thing in the past for me in this game.

Before I could get in two feet radius of the girl, a pair of arms grabbed mine from behind and pulled me back.

"Hey, easy Rui, easy!" I heard Gojyo's voice to my ear.

I was heating up, I was ready to hit this girl.

"Let me go Gojyo! Let me go! Just one hit, ONE HIT!" I said as I struggled against him. It was useless, he had an impregnable hold on me.

I could still see the girl, her smug smirk had returned to her face, and I was getting so pissed. I had to hit her now. It was a matter of pride.

"Let me go." I said as I stopped struggling, my hand turning into fists as I tried to calm down momentarily.

"No fighting alright?" He asked as I felt his grip loosen.

I nodded to signal that I understood, trying to keep myself from showing that my teeth were gritting.

"Okay, remember what I said. No fighting," He whispered in my ear as he suddenly let me go.

I literally jumped. I hit her on the face with arm, just like she did and she fell down. Just like I did. Only it seemed like her nose was bleeding. Ooops, my bad.

"Put that in your pipe and smoke it!" I exclaimed as I felt Gojyo grab me by the arm again and haul me off as people from the other team started to gather round the girl I had just hit.

"No fighting." Gojyo said as he smiled to himself.

I smiled as I looked up at him, "Just hitting." I said as we walked off the field together. "Hey Gojyo, can I hit the ref too?" I asked with a thoughtful grin on my face.

He chuckled to himself as he shook his head.

"Okay I know, I'm pushing it." I said as I laughed.

"Are you always this serious when you play this game?" He asked.

I nodded vigorously, "It's my battlefield." I said as I stared at my muddy shoes.

"Gojyo, did you really have to encourage her?" Hakkai asked as he walked over to us.

"Hey, she would be hitting me if I didn't let her." Gojyo said with a shrug as he grinned at Hakkai.

I laughed, "Damn right!" I said.

"Where's the bouzo?" Gojyo asked Hakkai as he started looking around.

"He was here awhile ago. . ." Hakkai trailed off as he looked around.

Wait a minute.

"Sanzo was watching the game?" I asked, trying to keep the incredulous tone in my voice a little less obvious.

"Goku was out trying all the food stalls. There was nothing to do back at the temple, so we all decided to come out and watch." Hakkai explained as he smiled at me.

"Oh." I said, feeling a little stupid and a bit embarrassed from sounding excited. I guess it was a good thing I didn't know he was watching, I would've probably messed up or something. Hold on just a second! Why am I beginning to sound like I like him? We're talking about the evil husband-to-be here! ARGH.

"Like I care." I said, trying to sound aloof. When the words escaped my mouth, I instantly felt like an idiot. That's the kind of thing you say when you actually DO care. WAH!!!!!!

Hakkai chuckled to himself as he turned around and started making his way back to the temple.

Gojyo turned to look at me. "Do you have a crush on Sanzo?" he asked me outright.

I instantly let out a sound of disgust. "Don't say bad words!" I exclaimed as I began to follow Hakkai, who began chuckling again as soon as Gojyo asked me the question.

Gojyo started laughing at my reaction as I felt myself getting red. It's not true. I DO NOT have a crush on that, that, that, THAT PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN BEING. I know I lack basis for that accusation but forgive me, I'm feeling very embarrassed right now. I'm in a stage of my life where I'm hormone driven and prone to getting in embarrassing situations, including this one. Damn growing pains.

X X X

Hakkai chuckled to himself as he walked on ahead of the two. He could hear Rui saying all kinds of profanity to Gojyo as the older man continued to laugh at her.

The answer to Gojyo's question was quite obvious, Sanzo maybe oblivious to it, but he and Gojyo were surely not. He felt the voices from behind him fading away, Rui probably stepped on Gojyo's foot or something because he had heard a loud 'OW' before their voice faded away. As he got closer to the temple, he caught sight of Sanzo sitting on the temple steps, smoking a cigarette.

"You know, you're going to have to limit your smoking once Rui is with child." He commented as he joined Sanzo on the temple steps.

Sanzo grunted, "I can't wait." He responded as he blew out smoke.

"Ne, not to be impolite Sanzo-sama, but how are you going to go about tonight?" Hakkai asked as he looked ahead, expecting Rui and Gojyo to make an appearance soon.

"You're beginning to sound like Gojyo."

"I'm worried for Rui, Sanzo. She's too young for this. It's not right for her to be thrown into such an arrangement just because a bunch of ancient scrolls demand it so."

"She accepted the task. She wasn't forced into it."

"The world should thank her then for having a conscience." Hakkai said, a tinge of bitterness in his voice.

Sanzo remained silent at what he said, Hakkai hoped he was thinking about what he had said.

"Don't hurt her Sanzo." Hakkai whispered.

"I think that would be impossible." Sanzo replied, his usual sarcasm evident in his voice.

Hakkai chuckled, "You know what I mean."

X X X

I'm scared shitless. I've been bathed, powdered and here I am waiting for the women to dress me. They said that they had a very special traditional Chinese wedding attire for me. They even left someone behind just to make sure that I wouldn't run away. This is scary. I feel like I'm gonna vomit or something. It's almost time, and I feel like I'm gonna die instead of getting married.

"Hey little fire cracker, all set?" A familiar voice asked me.

I was sitting in front of a vanity table, I could see from its mirror who the familiar voice belonged to.

"Can I have a cigarette?" I asked nervously as I turned to face Gojyo.

He laughed as he entered the room, smiling at the young woman who had been standing guard on the door. "I don't know if I should do that. The old ladies from hell might kill me."

I was too nervous to smile, but I managed a grin and my best puppy dog look, "Please???"

Gojyo let out a sound of defeat as he fished out his pack. "Alright, but just one. I can't afford to have these ladies kill me twice." He said as he handed me a stick.

I took it gratefully as he gave me a light. I had a lot of difficulty lighting it, but I survived. I was shaking from head to toe. I couldn't get my hands to stop shaking. I was afraid I would drop the cigarette if I didn't stop shaking soon.

"If I die, or faint, or disappear all of sudden, what do you think would happen?" I asked Gojyo, my voice almost catching in my throat.

He laughed, "New world order, old women panicking or an all out search." He answered as he took out a cigarette for himself.

I sighed, "I can't believe this. My well-being is in danger so I have to get married as soon as possible. I mean, how romantic is that?" I asked hypothetically as I took a long frustrated drag out of my cigarette.

Gojyo smiled. "I'd have to second you on that one."

"From what I hear from the freaky lady, whose sexuality is still in question, there are a bunch of deranged lunatics who want to get freaky with me all because they believe in the same old crap that everyone seems to believe. That I have an amazing capability to reproduce a child of guh-rate pah-wors!" I snorted.

Gojyo laughed. "Get freaky?"

"Don't bother, it's strange rap lingo that goes around fa reels and fa shos." I paused. "You don't want to know."

Gojyo continued to laugh.

"It's like one moment I'm having difficulty because I have a crush on the same gender, then all of sudden every maniac of the opposite gender wants to have sex with me! What the fuck?"

Gojyo had to sit himself down because it looked like he was in pain from laughing.

"And now, you're laughing at me! Why is it that every time I'M frustrated, I end making someone laugh?? I mean can we please concentrate on ME here? It's my wedding day, wait, make that night. EW! My imagination!" I clutched at my head, tying to keep the images of Sanzo and I in a bed as far away from my imagination as possible.

Gojyo had seemed to calm himself down as he stood up and walked over to me.

I looked up at him as he began to pat my head. "Ah!!!!! I can't take this! I want to go back to sleeping and eating in class and not listening! Walking up the stairs to my classroom half asleep-"

"How do you manage that?" Gojyo asked giving me a funny look.

"It's automatic, I do it everyday. Why not in my sleep?" I said in a matter-of-factly voice.

Here comes the calm. There goes the calm.

"That's not the point! Gojyo! You have to help me! I can't survive this! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die!"

Gojyo grinned, "Move over." He said as he squished himself beside me on the chair in front of the vanity table.

"I'm scared." I whispered.

He chuckled, "Sure took you a lot of words to actually say that."

"I know. . . I forget all reason and logic when I'm emotionally distressed."

"Look, what do you really want?" He asked softly.

I felt hot tears well up in my eyes, "To go home. I mean, I may not have a perfect family, but I love it. This always happens to me, whoever I'm with, I always get homesick. I can't even sleep well in someone else's house. . ."

"Hey, don't cry Rui-chan. It's your wedding night remember?"

I laughed, "Right." I said.

I could hear the old ladies bustling in the hallway. Oh no, they're back.

I wiped away the tears that had started to come down and tried to smile at Gojyo. "The old ladies from hell are back."

Gojyo smiled back, "Let's throw these away shall we?" He said as he took the cigarette from my hand and took one last drag out of both cigarettes before throwing them out the window.

There was a loud 'OW' from below that sounded vaguely familiar.

Gojyo snickered as he muttered a soft 'baka-saru' to himself.

"Look Rui-chan, the faster things go the sooner you go home right?" He said as he walked over to my and helped me up from the chair.

I nodded slowly, "Right." I said a bit reluctantly.

"Don't worry about anything. Just worry about what you have to do. You'll get home soon, I promise you." He said as he moved to give me hug.

Just what I needed.

"You sound just like my brother you know." I said as I hugged him back.

"You know, I thought that would be the worst thing a girl could ever say to me, but coming from you, it doesn't sound so bad." Gojyo replied as he chuckled.

I laughed as he tried to squeeze the life out of me.

"Gojyo-sama! What do you think you're doing??" An old imperial voice demanded.

Gojyo let me go reluctantly as he faced the old lady with a charming smile. "Why, trying to convince the bride to run away with me of course!" he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I tried not to giggle, but it came out away.

The old lady stalked over right in front of me and pulled me away from Gojyo by the wrist.

"Hey! Hey! I'm very fragile!" I exclaimed as the old lady started to demand that Gojyo leave the room.

"So long pretty girl!" Gojyo said as he looked at me as if his heart was breaking.

I laughed, "I'm sorry we have to part like this!" I said, giving him my best apologetic look without breaking into hysterics.

"You shameless girl!"

"I'll never forget you!" I exclaimed as Gojyo walked backwards out of the room, still giving his best forlorn look.

When he was out of the room. I could hear him snickering in the hallway as I laughed at the old lady who was fussing over my unfaithfulness. BAH! Something about cuckolding my husband when I'm not even married to him yet.

Oh well, at least I get to laugh before my doom.

If you hate it, tell me. If you like it, good. Sorry about the unforgivable neglect. But I'm not sorry about the times I've spent for school instead of writing. You have to understand people, I'm really busy nowadays. And my inspiration isn't exactly at its best. To all devoted fanfiction authors, if you aren't in college, don't take accountancy. It demands too much effort and concentration. You need to live and breathe accounting, I'm surprised I didn't mention anything about debits and credits in this chapter. Don't try to give me advice like changing majors or anything, accounting may seem boring, but I like it. It's all about the $$$. Hehe.

To everyone and anyone, thank you for pestering me to continue. I'll try my best to finish this thing. Just don't go around telling me that I have nothing better to do so I might as well update. Most of you probably aren't in college yet, let me tell you, you just get too caught up in a lot things. Even if you're not studying.

Oh well, hope you liked this one. For comments and suggestion, corrections and revisions, email me at , better yet, just review.

Hey, I got a question, do any of you know where the title came from? Hehe, just a question, feel free to ignore it.


	13. Children

Note to the beautiful flamers who abhor Mary-sue's (Kind reviewers, read ahead don't bother with this note):

News Flash people, this is fanfiction. Quit your whining and bitching because everything here is damn fantasy. Dear God, I don't get it. This is fanfiction world, ergo, anything can happen because the FANFICTION author desires it so. So quit giving me your flawed reasons and get on with your lives. Don't you get the concept of this whole website? It's for anyone who wants to write stuff, doesn't mean you have to like it. Goddamn it, if you can't get it in your brain, that is possibly so full of potential, then I feel so sorry for your narrow-minded soul. Answering me with your strange rebuttals that come to the defense of your intelligence is further humiliating you.

Hey, I love constructive criticism as much as the next person, but come on. You people are just so damn silly.

End of Note.

I have a new motto: "Just keep swimming, swimming, swimming." –Dory from Finding Nemo

The Monk's Bride

by: Beethoven's girl

Chapter Thirteen: Children

Youki lay sprawled on his back, looking through a kaleidoscope. It was a childish thing to do, but he liked the colors that would appear every time he would turn the tube. He was in a good mood, today was the day he could come and get his bride.

Toki had been fussing the whole night before, repetitively saying that he felt something was going to go wrong.

Youki had felt it too, but he refused to let it get in the way of his good mood. He instead listened to Ishii and his perverted ideas. It was more appealing in a way.

He could hear heavy footsteps, it wasn't normal for Rin to be walking that way, and there was a heavy tread in his usual light as a feather footstep. It could only mean one thing: bad news.

"Youki, we got a problem." Rin began as he covered the light falling on Youki.

Toki strode in the room, stopping right beside Rin. "Didn't I tell ALL of you that I had a bad feeling?" He exclaimed, raising his hands up in the air in exasperation.

Rin looked at Toki with a devious grin, "Well, usually THAT bad feeling is just your constipation." He said, managing a chuckle as Toki glared at him.

"What's wrong?" Youki finally asked, deciding that it was best he cut in now before the two forgot why they were there blocking his light.

"Well, because of the little fiasco that you and Ishii were in care of. They've moved the bride and the monk somewhere else." Toki answered with a little triumphant tone in his voice.

"What he said." Rin mumbled, pointing a thumb in Toki's direction.

Youki sat up straight on the couch he had been sprawling on, his usually droopy eyes wide. "When did this happen?" he demanded.

Rin sighed, "Well, the youkai's we sent to spy on Chang'an temple have disappeared. They've been missing for two days now. Ishii-"

"Ishii was slacking off again." Youki finished off for Rin. "Where is he now?" He asked Rin as he looked at his best friend.

"Trying to find the bride himself. When he found out that the bride was gone, he knew you were going to be pissed, so he decided to take of that himself."

"Have they found her?"

"Youki from the start, we should just wait till the bride is with child!" Toki interjected.

"No!" Youki protested angrily as he stood up from the couch.

Toki took a step back, his hand reaching up to rub his forehead. "I don't understand why you want her so much. Why it's so important that you have to father her child instead of the monk."

"Now's not the time to talk about that, we have to find her." Youki said, he hated seeing his friend so distressed, but he couldn't bring himself to talk about his other motives.

Suddenly, Ishii burst in the room, the double doors flying. All eyes were on him.

"Youki, a conflict with your interest has been made." Ishii announced, a frown embedded in his features.

"What happened Ishii?" Rin asked.

"Did you find her?" Youki demanded.

"Oh I found her." Ishii began, "Do not doubt that my little obsessed friend. But halt the wedding plans, she's married the monk."

12 hours earlier. . .

She sat patiently on a wooden chair. A minute earlier, she had begun to whine that her back was killing her and she hated sitting straight on such a chair. Unable to get a comforting response from any of the old women other than a "sit still girl!" Her mind had begun to wander off. She wasn't thinking of anything in particular, she just sat and stared at the red woolen veil covering her face.

It became evident to her that the old ladies in the temple had no idea what was really happening. They thought she was just another unruly girl being married off to a well-off older man. It had become apparent when Sanzo had become to rid himself of his priestly attire.

She had figured it out for herself that it was probably for the best that everyone thought she was just a normal girl being married off to an older man that will make things easier for her.

She had to smile cynically at that thought. Easier was not a word she would chose for her certain predicament. She preferred to describe it more along the lines of sacrificial, mind-numbingly unselfish and flat-out irritating. She had never been the unselfish one. She was the spoiled brat. The unconsciously selfish suicidal. She hadn't begun to even realize it until she had been left to silence on her wooden chair.

Here was a chance to pave her way out of hell. No doubt, she would go back there for her unsuccessful attempt to bleed herself to death.

Suicide was a fickle thing. It could strike the happiest of people. She was supposed to be happy back in her world. She had everything she was supposed to need to be happy. But man is never content with what he has. The excess of pleasure could always lead to the excess of pain. She prayed for redemption, and she was granted it. And now she felt as if her stomach was being ravaged by maggots.

Never could she see herself falling for a man like Genjo Sanzo. Never.

People say that girls are usually attracted to men who are like their fathers. Genjo Sanzo was nothing like father. He was cold. Insensitive. He was only concerned for her well-being because she was a god-given mission shoved into his hands. She wasn't naïve enough not to see it. He was like a cold hard husk of a man who was all empty inside. A man who's seen too much. A man who would never fall for a girl like her.

It was too impossible.

She reminded herself that she was not there to fulfill some kind of overused love story. And though she would never admit it, it was what she wanted to hope for. But it was too painful to hope for anything anymore.

She just had to take things as they come.

Voices had begun to make themselves known to her.

Gentle footsteps.

"It's time Rui-chan." A soft voice told her. She knew it belonged to Hakkai.

He took her by the hand as she stood up from her chair. It was true, you don't what you have till it's good. She had only begun to appreciate the wooden chair as she left it's perch.

There was a time where she could not understand the beauty of silence and sitting still all by yourself. And in that seemingly endless pondering on that wooden chair, she had begun to appreciate solitude.

Hakkai led her quietly out of the room. It worried him that she was so silent. So unresponsive.

"Nervous Rui-chan?" He asked her, the gentle cheer in his voice barely grazing her silence.

Five seconds.

Hakkai had begun to lose all expectation for any kind of response.

Until she finally said, "No." in such a monotone voice.

They walked in silence. Hakkai could feel no hesitation in her steps. She seemed so subdued. He could only conclude that she was lost in her own thoughts. He had expected her to be talkative and nervous. To be the child she seemed to be. It disturbed him that she was this silent. He could scarcely hear her breathe.

It was hard to even try to read her when her face was completely covered with a red veil. The veil was held by a golden headdress that had gold beads that tinkled with every step she took. She was covered with gold jewelry atop the traditionally elegant blood red wedding robes. She almost looked like some sort of maiden sacrifice. It pained him that she looked this way.

He was posing as the bride's brother. Making up some kind of cock and bull story of how they were orphans and that marrying the rich blond man would help better his and his sister's lives.

It was a fiasco, this wedding was.

But it was a wedding nonetheless. Carefully concocted by Sanzo.

Hakkai could only hope everything would go well tonight.

Any delay would only cause further aggravation on Sanzo's part.

At Rui's current unreadable state, it was not safe to assume how she would feel in any circumstance.

Next Chapter, REAL THING. I'm tired. . .

Thank you to all those who have managed to push themselves into pressing the go button in order to leave a few kind words in the form of a review. Kudos to all the faithful readers. I'd just like to say that Brandon Boyd from Incubus was right, "College is like high school, only with cigarettes." Behold, I finish at least a pack a day.


	14. Behind Closed Doors MATURE

Note: I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating in such a long time. Life got in the way… I want all of you to know that without your kind kind reviews, I would've never updated this story. Last year, my parents left for America after a few months I got really depressed and suicidal from the lack of guidance and attention, and I couldn't even focus on school, so I've been doing my best not to flunk out. And I have been too busy smoking my lungs to death. Now, I've transferred to America so I can be with parents and try my hand at being happy. This story may have gone to the dust without you guys. Thank you for believing that I would update!

The Monk's Bride

By: Pacioli

Chapter Fourteen:

* * *

The wedding was uneventful. Therefore let us not tread upon it. 

As soon as it was over, and as soon as everyone began celebrating, Rui had managed to escape the festivities. And when she was far away from it all, she grabbed her larger than life headdress and threw it on the ground. She stared at it silently for a few seconds, then she kicked it away dispassionately. It was then she decided that for the rest of her life, she was never going to wear a headdress ever again.

Unbeknownst to her, her husband had followed her away from all the "fun," as Gojyo called it, and was watching her quietly as she stood alone in the dark, staring passively at her headdress.

He lit the cigarette dangling from his mouth, making Rui jump at the click of his lighter.

"Jesus Christ, don't do that!"

Sanzo smirked. He wore the same color robe as Rui, and the same number of robes. And he wore a fair amount of gold jewelry. Rui couldn't deny, he looked really good in red.

"I was having a moment." Rui explained unenthusiastically as she turned away from him to stare at the dark sky.

Sanzo wandered beside her, handing her a lit cigarette.

"Thanks." Rui mumbled, keeping her eyes from meeting his.

Sanzo lit another cigarette, and smoked in silence.

X X X

"Gojyo, are you sure about this?"

"Come on Hakkai! If we leave it all to Sanzo, it might never even happen! Have a little faith!"

"I'm just worried about Rui, what if Sanzo scares her?"

"Don't worry about it, I put some in her drink too."

"What? Oh my…"

"But I put more in Sanzo's drink, so you know…" Gojyo snickered.

"Well, I guess there's nothing we can do now…"

"And look, they're both missing."

"How long will it take to work?"

"One hour tops."

"How long does it last?"

"Six hours, I think."

"Oh my."

"So, which one of them do you think is a screamer?" Gojyo asked with a perverted smile on his face.

"Probably not Sanzo."

"Probably. I think Rui's going to be really shy about making any sounds."

"Probably."

"Hey! What are you guys talking about?" Goku demanded as he popped out of nowhere beside the two grown men.

Gojyo choked on his spit as he mumbled, "Nothing."

Hakkai smiled at Goku. "It's nothing."

Goku narrowed his eyes at the pair, "Okay!" he finally exclaimed happily, going off to find some food.

"Why do we still leave him out of this kind of stuff?" Gojyo complained.

"I was about to ask you the same thing!"

X X X

It wasn't long till someone found me and whisked me away to dress down for "bed." It's embarrassing that everyone knows what's going to happen to you behind closed doors. It was enough to silence me throughout the whole process of dressing down.

They fussed and gushed about how handsome my husband was. And how lucky I was to marry so well. And I just smiled back weakly at everything they said. They talked about how having lots of children would ensure me the love of my husband. I don't know about you lady, but the Lord said "thou shall have only one child."

I didn't bother correcting them and their old-fashioned ideas of marriage. I wasn't in the mood. My insides were too busy dying.

The room we were in connected to the bridal chamber. It was there that Sanzo was already waiting for me.

My stomach was dropping, and I felt like throwing up.

They opened the door leading to the bridal chamber and I stood perfectly rooted to the ground, until someone had the bright idea to shove me inside. I almost tripped on my own feet, but apparently, they weren't concerned for my safety as they locked the door quickly before I could even turn around to beg for them to let me back in.

I felt my breath catch as I stared at Sanzo who was sitting on the four-poster bed with his legs crossed under him. Though the room wasn't exactly well lit, there was only a stand of about a dozen candles, I could see that Sanzo had a faraway look in his eyes, a cigarette dangling on his mouth and his robe had slipped off one shoulder, which I'm hatefully guessing as some strategic way to seduce me. But I could be wrong, it could have just… slipped.

This isn't happening.

I marched towards the right side of the bed and got in under the red covers. "Well, let's do this." I said in a business-like manner. I laid down on the bed, and took a deep breath.

I could hear Sanzo stubbing out his cigarette and shuffling around the bed, and I accidentally caught a glimpse of him taking off his robe, that was when I decided to shut my eyes tight.

I felt the covers lift and the bed moving.

"Stop! Wait!" I exclaimed as I sat up on the bed with my eyes wide open.

Thankfully, Sanzo was already under the covers and he sat one foot away from me. Though it did bother me that he was naked. And I was trying really hard not to accidentally look at something that might scar me for life.

He stared at me coolly, his eyes were a weird color, they weren't a normal violet. There was something strange about his eyes, and the way he was looking at me.

"Why aren't you saying anything?" I asked cautiously as I decided to keep my eyes down. Staring back at him made me feel uncomfortable.

"Like what?"

"I don't know."

Silence.

"It was a stupid question." I whispered, my eyes on my lap. My palms were sweating, and so was I. Cold sweat. Nervous sweat. "I think it's too bright in here." I lied, the room was a bit dim, but I think things would be better if I couldn't see Sanzo. It was strange that he was so quiet, and he wasn't throwing insults at me. But I could tell he was staring at me. I slid off the bed and stood in front of the candle stand with my back to Sanzo. I blew out the candles, slowly; I didn't want Sanzo to think I was excited or anything.

When I was done, the room was completely dark. I felt my way back to the bed with my hands outstretched and my feet taking careful steps.

Here we go…

X X X

The room smelled of burning cigarettes. Which could be credited to Sanzo who had smoked almost half a pack before his bride came to join him.

Rui let out a soft 'ow!' as she felt the side of the bed hit her mid-thighs. She quickly contemplated on taking off her robe, underneath of which she was completely naked, and with decided trembling fingers fumbled with the knot around her waist. Her eyes were taking their sweet time at adjusting in the dark, and she quickly decided to take off her robe whether Sanzo was looking or not. Before the robe could even touch the floor, she hurriedly got in under the covers completely naked, trembling and a bit cold.

"Sanzo?"

Sanzo, who sat on the bed leaning on its headboard, watched Rui as she tried to find him in the dark.

"Come here." He said roughly. He took hold of her small fingers with his hand and felt them trembling in his grip. "Are you still scared of me?"

Rui gasped at how warm his hand was. "No." She managed to answer in a straight voice.

"Don't lie to me." Sanzo drawled, inching closer towards her as she stared forward, not really seeing him properly in the dark.

He watched her take a deep breath in the dark. "Just a little bit." She said softly. "But I'm shaking cause I'm cold, not 'cause I'm scared!" She declared defiantly.

Sanzo gazed at her in silence, watching her squirm and cover herself with the blanket. She was taking sharp breaths and he could feel her trembling. She was biting her lip, and she kept on blinking. In the dark, her gray eyes were bigger and brighter than usual. And he wanted her. Seeing her nervous and fumble was something he usually just enjoyed, but right now it was setting his whole body was on fire, and he knew why. When he got to the room earlier on, he found a note on his bedside table from Gojyo, and it simply read:

Dearest Sanzo,

I put aphrodisiac (a chemical that makes you extremely horny) in your drink. I hope you don't mind.

Love, Gojyo

P.S. I put some in Rui's drink too.

P.S.S. ENJOY!

Not that he was admitting he needed any help, but despite that it pissed him off, Gojyo's little idea just might make things a little easier.

Sanzo let go of her hand, and watched her face crumple at the sudden loss of contact. He reveled at how vulnerable she looked.

"Sanzo?" Somehow managing to keep herself covered, Rui's hands reached out to find him, and one of them pushed up against his chest. She gasped at how warm he felt under her hand. "Why are you so hot?" Her voice soft and naïve.

Sanzo grabbed Rui's wrists to pull her towards him so he could kiss her. His dry lips moving roughly against her moist ones, she was making a muffled noise, but it surprisingly turned into a moan as he pushed his tongue into her open mouth. She tasted the cigarettes in his mouth as their tongues collided. Sanzo released her wrists to grab her by the hips and pull her closer to him. She put her arms around his neck as she straddled him, their sexes touching, but barely.

It seemed as if the chemicals had broken into Rui's head, for all she could feel was heat and lust. The way Sanzo's warm body burned against her skin made her gasp and moan against his mouth as she sucked on Sanzo's tongue. She couldn't help but respond eagerly at every touch and caress he showered her body with.

Sanzo broke their kiss in a sudden instant, as if he'd realized something. They stared back at each other, both breathless and defiant. Until Rui grabbed him by the back of his neck, and kissed him so single-mindedly that Sanzo forgot his resolve.

Sanzo moved down to her jaw line, roughly pushing her chin up with one calloused hand so he had better access to her porcelain white neck. She was so much smaller than he was so he had to lift her a little higher with his other hand so her head was slightly above his. Her skin smelled so sweet that Sanzo couldn't resist from licking and sucking and squeezing. Her mouth fell on his neck when his hand eased up from under her chin, and she sank her teeth savagely into his neck when she felt his hand slip between her thighs. Sanzo grunted at the delicious pain as he eased a finger inside her making her whimper quietly beside his ear. It made him hurt to feel how slick and tight she was.

He slipped his finger out and hoisted her up against him only so he could push her down on the bed on her back, with her head against the pillows. She laid there looking up at him as he bent down over her.

She cried out in bliss as his mouth came in contact with her mound. He could hear her trying not to moan as he slid his tongue inside her. He kept at it as he tasted her in his mouth, smirking to himself as she pushed her mouth against a pillow to muffle a load moan.

She opened her eyes as she felt his mouth leave her, only to find him moving up to catch her lips in a hard kiss. Sanzo let his weight rest on her a bit, making sure not to crush her. Rui immediately stopped kissing back when she felt him pushing inside her, inhaling sharply against his mouth as he persisted. Her small hands found their way on his back and he kissed her softly as he moved slowly against her, groaning in her mouth as he felt her walls close around him tightly.

He began to slowly thrust back and forth against her, grunting wantonly at every thrust. He kissed her tenderly once in a while as she writhed and moaned against him, her body seemingly oblivious to the pain. She ran her hands encouragingly against his back as he increased in pace, pushing into her as far as he could making her cry out as she felt his entire length. He started to push into her as hard as he could, her desperate moans driving him into a series of frenzied and frustrated thrusts. She clawed at his back in pleasure as he began to swear incoherently. She bit onto his shoulder to muffle a loud moan as she came. In a matter of seconds, Sanzo gave a high-pitched gasp as he buried himself deep inside her, shaking slightly as he came as well. He withdrew a bit only to thrust hard and deep inside her one last time, as if to jam his cum well inside her, before withdrawing and falling with a thud beside her. They both lay on their backs, panting heavily from their activities.

Rui stared at the ceiling as she tried to catch her breath.

Sanzo closed his eyes as he put one hand on his feverish forehead.

"Can we do that again?"

* * *

OH MY GOD. You cannot believe how stressful that was for me to write! I'm so happy it's over… I think I'm gonna cry… I don't know why I put myself through this. It's all for you guys! Hope you enjoy this, this is my blood, sweat and tears. You don't how tense I was writing out this scene. I can die now… 


	15. Something Infinitely Interesting

Disclaimer: Bands mentioned do not belong to me. Bob Saget DOES NOT belong to me.

Note: I have so many drafts for this chapter, it's absolutely mind blowing. Finally, I settled on this one. Title is taken from a song by Incubus.

Chapter Fifteen: Something Infinitely Interesting

Coal black hair a tangled mess, Rui lay on her front against soft sheets. She snuggled against her pillow, trying to take comfort in its warmth.

She cracked open one eye, the one that wasn't resting against the pillow, looking around as far as she could. Constrained by her sleeping position, all she could see was the stand of candles that stood on corner of the room.

"Mmmm, fuck." She mumbled incoherently at the amount of light in the room. Inwardly cringing knowing that it was sunlight.

She closed her eyes, trying to go back to sleep. She groaned when she realized talking to herself might have damaged her chances of going back to LALA land.

She snickered to herself. _LALA land, nice…_

She groggily sat up facing the headboard, the sheets falling down to her waist, leaving her entire torso and back bare.

"Oh Jesus!" She moaned quietly in pain as she felt for the first time how stiff her back was. She slouched to ease the stiffness, feeling like an old woman as she let out another, "Oh!"

From behind her, sat her golden-haired husband behind a table laden with breakfast dressed in his red robes from the previous night. Fully equipped with his glasses, he had been reading the newspaper, but he stopped to glance at her as she sat up to reveal her bare back. He turned the page of his newspaper catching her attention.

Flipping the sheets over her head, she slipped off the bed looking like a nun, swiping her robes off the floor before heading for the bathroom in a crooked stride, ignoring him as she frowned to herself all the way to bathroom.

A minute of boisterous gargling noises later, she stepped out of the bathroom wearing her robe and slumped down on the seat across him looking highly oversexed, as she didn't bother to smooth out her hair. Her face however, was freshly washed, but she looked very pale, and very unhappy.

Sanzo continued to read his newspaper, as if he hadn't noticed her sit up half-naked on the bed, or notice how she was having difficulty walking and sitting straight. He wasn't in the mood to start bantering, but no doubt she was going to try to badger him into it.

And he wasn't disappointed. "I think my spine needs to be realigned." She said darkly, pouring herself a glass of water, shifting uncomfortably in her chair.

"Hn." He replied dispassionately, restraining himself from what the comment meant to his sexual prowess.

"I think I have a concussion from when you kept pushing the top of my head against the headboard." She added as she began to butter a piece of bread, glaring at the paper he was holding in front of him.

"I distinctly remember you saying 'harder.'" Sanzo shot back aloofly from behind the newspaper, raising it higher as if to block her out.

She chewed her bread viciously, "You're so considerate." She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes as she stuffed more bread into her mouth.

"Don't talk when your mouth is full."

"I'll do whatever the fuck I want, you nympho!"

Sanzo put down his paper, his violet eyes glinting behind his glasses. "What did you call me?" He almost growled, a vein visibly throbbing on his forehead.

Rui looked unfazed, "What? Didn't hear me old man?" She taunted. "I called you a nympho! NYMPHO!" (8)

"Do you even know what that means you idiot?" Sanzo demanded loudly, his teeth gritting as he tried to restrain himself from strangling her.

"Don't call me an idiot! Of course I know what it means!" Rui exclaimed indignantly, "It means you're a nympho! NYMPHO!" She yelled hysterically, wagging her bread knife at him.

"That word only applies to females you dim-witted pain in the ass!" Sanzo yelled back.

Rui looked floored for a few seconds before shouting, "Well you're the male equivalent! You male nympho! NYMPHO!"

Sanzo stood up abruptly, looking ready to maim her. "If you say that one more time!"

Rui pushed back her chair away from him looking startled at his standing up, "Don't come any closer or I'll stab you!" She threatened, holding her knife defensively.

Sanzo would have laughed if only he wasn't so astounded by her idiocy, "Stab me with what? A bread knife?" He mocked, sneering at her.

She grabbed her fork to point it at him almost comically.

Sanzo snorted, trying to hold back his laughter, "What? Are you going to eat me?"

"Shut up nympho!" Rui yelled hysterically.

"Why you-!" Sanzo growled as he made a grab for her.

Rui dropped her utensils as she scrambled out of her seat and moved as fast as she could to the nearest place she could escape to, under the bed. She crawled towards the other side of bed, ignoring her aching back. Sanzo grabbed her foot and tried to yank her back to the other side.

She managed to use his blonde head as leverage for one foot as she pushed the other out of his reach. Sanzo swore loudly as she crawled out from under the bed hurriedly, wincing when she felt something jab at her side. She looked down at the culprit and noticed a book that had slid out from under the bed when she had crawled out.

It was an erotic novel. 'Roman Discipline' it read on the cover. (1)

Rui's lips formed a perfect O as she stood up and stared at the book in shock. She quickly hid it behind her when Sanzo caught her by the shoulder.

"What're you hiding?" Sanzo asked. His eyes narrowed at Rui, and his grip on her shoulder tightened as he noticed both her hands had disappeared behind her.

"N-nothing." Rui mumbled looking up at him as he cornered her against the bed.

Sanzo tried to snatch what was behind her, but she lost her balance and fell on the bed. He caught sight of what she was holding and followed her on the bed to pry it out from her fingers.

"Let go." He commanded as he trapped her under him.

"No! Damn it, if you don't stop, I'm going to bite you! I swear to god!" Rui yelled as she turned her back to him, trying to move out from under him.

"I'm in no mood for this you little pain in the ass! Now, let go!"

"No!" Rui shouted defiantly as she sank her teeth unto the hand that was pulling at the book, making Sanzo growl and let go of the novel.

"You sonova-" Sanzo had begun to curse scathingly, but then deciding that it was best to fight fire with fire, he bit down on her shoulder making her scream in surprise.

"Oh for the love of Bob Saget(7)! That hurts!" Rui yelled, pushing one open palm on his face to try and get him off.

"Give me the book." He demanded as Rui tried to hide the novel under her stomach.

"NO!" He roughly turned Rui around to face him. "Damn it Sanzo! I'm going to kick you in the nuts!" She threatened while their fingers fumbled around the book.

"Oi!" He barked as he moved his hips away when she tried to knee him in the groin.

Rui turned her back again on him, and tried to crawl out from under him, but he was quick to hold her down with his weight. "Fuck man! I can't breath!" She complained as she began hitting him wherever she can. Rui squirmed under him as she tried to get the book out of his reach.

X X X

Youki stared down the vast expanse of land. Squatting down as if to better scrutinize the land below.

"What are you planning Youki?" Rin asked as he came up from behind his gray-haired friend.

Youki held out his right hand in front of him, stretching out his fingers. "I'm going to punish Ishii, then I'm going take what's mine. I've had enough of stalling."

Rin sighed. "Look, why do you even have to take her? Why can't we just wait till she's with child-?"

Youki swiftly turned around to face his comrade, "No!" He exclaimed. His normally glazed red eyes were overcome with impatience, looking outraged at his friend's suggestion.

Rin recoiled at the fierce reaction. Youki was hardly expressive, and when he was it was usually out of outrage. "Then why? Why do you need her? Why won't you tell us? Why won't you tell me? I've come this far with you. I assisted in this war just like you asked me to. If you won't tell the others, why won't you tell me? Why won't you trust me?" Rin answered back, his voice trying to control his obvious frustration.

Youki stared at his friend, "You know it has nothing to do with trust." He said softly. "I'm just afraid that if you knew my reasons, you'd…" he paused, looking away in guilt.

"I'd what? You know that I have never judged you before. But if you want me to help you, you have to trust me that I would understand whatever reason you have behind wanting this girl so much."

Youki stared at the ground, deep in thought. "Just trust me Rin, please, that's all I ask. You're asking me to trust you, but I need you to do the same thing. When the time is right, you'll find out for yourself why I'm doing all this." Youki said softly as he turned around to gaze at the edge of the cliff.

Rin laughed bitterly, "I knew you'd turn my words against me. You're a bastard you know that?"

Youki smiled, letting out a sound of amusement. "Smart bastard." He said in a tone that meant he was correcting his friend.

"Riiiight." Rin uttered in sarcasm. "I just hope you're not thinking with your dick, cause it's going to suck for you if I find out that that's the only reason why you want this bitch so much."

Youki frowned, "She's not a bitch Rin, don't say that." He said defensively, looking wounded at Rin's words. "And I'm not thinking with my dick, so get your head out of the gutter. I'm not Ishii you know."

"Speaking of the little fucker, you're going to punish him or what?" Rin spoke up, looking eager at the thought of some manhandling the flighty god.

"Happily."

"Don't spank him or something, he likes that kind of shit."

"Yeah, I know that. I was thinking more of hitting him in the face."

"Oh, that'll freak him out! Asshole's really vain."

"Exactly, he might cry you know. You should watch."

Rin chuckled. "Serves the airhead right."

"Yeah."

"Why do you want the bride again?"

"She's m—" Youki caught himself in time, "You evil piece of shit!" He swiveled around quickly to glare at his friend. (2 If you don't get it, look below)

Rin burst out laughing, "Damn! I almost had you too!"

Youki walked past his hysterical friend, clearly unnerved, "You and your gay little mind games." He muttered in frustration.

"They're not gay, I almost got you to say it. You never really learn do you?"

"Whatever. I hate you."

"No you don't. Your whole motivation for befriending me was because you thought I was clever. You just hate that I almost tricked you."

"I'll kill you in your sleep."

"Empty threats." Rin sang.

"Go away."

"Now you're being a baby."

"In the next life, I hope you turn into a pig and they butcher you alive." Youki spat.

"Goddamn it, don't give those evil bitches of reincarnation ideas!" Rin groaned, stomping after Youki who had begun to walk away from the cliff.

X X X

Sanzo slipped off the bed, the erotic novel in his hand..

Rui sat on the bed looking dumbfounded, her lips swollen and her robe completely disheveled.

Sanzo lit a cigarette, fighting the urge to get back on the bed and finish what he started. Oh but her expression was priceless! Who knew you could actually snog someone senseless?

Rui tentatively pulled her robes around her tightly and cleared her throat. She slid off the bed, looking rather numb as she tried to head for the bathroom.

Sanzo blocked her way in typical bully fashion, practically leering at her as she swallowed nervously. "Who said I was done with you?"

He pushed her back on the bed. He was going to teach her never to call him a nymphomaniac again. And if he had to teach her twice, then so be it.

Forty-five minutes later…

(Rui's POV)

The word for the day is shudder. Shudder is a verb. It means to shiver convulsively, as from fear or revulsion. Example, 'Rui shuddered in revulsion at the mere thought of Sanzo.' The sentence may be repetitive, but it must be understood that Sanzo is a horrible, horrible man, and that cannot be stressed enough. Rui is a mere victim of circumstance.

So today, I learned that Sanzo is a man. I mean, THE MAN. THE MAN is someone who pisses on your freedom, and tries to tell you what to do. An oppressor. As someone who lives by the movie 'School of Rock,' I have the divine right to stick it to the man: to fight back. But today, Sanzo has demonstrated that if you stick it to the man, the man will stick it back to you. Pun intended. Duly noted. And cringed at.

Now, where can I find some PCP so I can accidentally kill Sanzo? (3)

I frowned as I lit my cigarette and tried to relax to the raw sound that was Johnny Rotten's voice(4). I was sitting down at a gazebo in the temple's gardens listening to the music of the Sex Pistols from my mp3 player. I practically ran out of the room as soon as we were done. I slipped on my army print jeans and a plain white tank top, clothes that were lying around in my duffel bag at another room. It wasn't fun running around in a robe I tell you. Thank god I was taken here on a Friday. I had a couple of spare clothes in my duffel bag.

I replayed the song 'Anarchy in the UK' and sang along to Johnny Rotten.

"_I am an anti-__christ__! I am an anarchist!"_

I took an angry hit from my cigarette, almost choking as I blew it out. "I need to get stoned." I muttered angrily.

The music stopped playing, and I stared at the thing as if it was a disease. "What are you sticking it to me too?" I asked furiously as if I expected an answer. And in the deep labyrinth of my mind, behind a door labeled 'DELUSION,' I really did expect it to answer.

"Do you need to talk?" Drawled a voice that made me shudder.

I turned around to face the deliverer of my fate. "Why are _you_ here? Have you come to deliver _more_ bad news?" I almost snarled at the goddess of love and mercy. Always bad news. She always brings bad news.

"I just thought you needed to talk someone." She said with a creepy smile on her face as she sat down across me. "Instead of singing about snorting coke off someone's thighs and asking someone if they're listening and to sing it back(5)."

I caught sight of a man who stood behind her, "What? You brought your boyfriend?" I sneered.

"Jiroushin say hello to Chang Rui, the womb from whence our savior will come." She said grandly.

I made a face at her.

"Hello." Jiroushin said politely, looking as if he was struggling not to say something rude.

"He's my butler." She said apathetically, resting her cheek on an open palm.

I nodded, "I get it, you're into that master-slave shit. Hey, if you're into that, I'm cool with it." I waved off, taking another long hit. "Listen, can you be useful and give me some money to buy some marijuana?" I asked nonchalantly.

She laughed as her butler bristled.

"Insolent…" He muttered the rest to himself.

"Hey, watch your mouth, I'll set my kid on you!" I threatened half-heartedly as I pointed at him, my mouth set in a grim line.

"Kannon-sama, how can this girl be- she's so, so-!"

"Adorable? Beautiful? Charming?" I spouted off. Laughing to myself as I remembered a dumbass ABC joke. A, I'm adorable, B, I'm BADORABLE. Hahahahaha! I started laughing so hard I was getting an asthma attack.

Kannon magically handed me my inhaler and I took two puffs to calm my lungs.

"Thanks." I muttered as I took a deep breath before inhaling another dash of nicotine.

Butler-man looked positively scandalized, quite possibly from the way I was acting.

I'm usually not so rude, but I was in a really bad mood.

"Talk." Kannon prodded.

"Will I go to heaven if I do this shit?" I asked frankly.

"Yes."

"Don't bullshit me, will I be forgiven for committing suicide, smoking, drinking and doing drugs?"

"Don't forget swearing, and yes, if all goes well. You will be forgiven."

"Kannon-sama?" Butler-man is confused.

"Enlighten Jiroushin will you rui-chan?"

I snorted. "Two years ago, I was dead for three minutes, and I went to hell because I committed suicide. Which you," I pointed at the goddess. "apparently know about."

"I am a goddess after all." Kannon stated.

"Pardon me for asking, but why would a child like you want to commit suicide?" Butler-man asked, awww, he looked as if someone had run over his pet rabbit.

Why did I do it? Honestly, I can't even remember anymore. Something selfish… but to make it interesting I said, "Because my good man, I never made it as a wise man, I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing, I was tired of living of like a blind man, and I was sick of sight without a sense of feeling(6)." It took everything I had to not sing it, oh how I wanted to sing it. So I hummed it, shaking my head from side to side just to satisfy myself.

Kannon laughed as I took another hit. Jiroushin was back to looking scandalized, realizing I was being a smartass again.

"I'm not a child! I'm fifteen and a half!" I cried out a few minutes too late. "And you," I pointed at Kannon, "if you're not going to assist me in scoring some pot, go away!"

"No regrets then?" Kannon inquired, raising her eyebrows at me.

"Not if I'm assured my soul is safe from the fires of hell. Besides, all I have to do is lie down anyway." I winced at the thought. Nasty… if lust was a sign of maturity, I'd rather be immature for the remainder of my time here.

"You should know, last night, a certain half-demon drugged the both of you with hormonal drugs."

I frowned; no one can be trusted here. "Did _he_ have something to do with it?"

Kannon shook her head.

"Do the effects extend to this morning?"

"Oh no, that was all him back there. He knows the only way to get you to stop fighting is to shock you."

I shook slightly at the fact. Shock me he did.

Damn… it's 9am and I haven't slept. Aaaah, the joys of having so much free time. So I'm hoping to finish this story. Wish me luck.

**Notes:**

**(1) Roman Discipline** is really an erotic novel. No, I haven't read it, I just saw the title on the net and decided to use it for that scene.

(2) This is a method of tricking some into telling you something you want to know. Make them honest and agreeable, then ask your question. It's complicated. There are actual steps. I suggest you watch legally blonde1 or something.

**(3) PCP** is drug that makes you do strange and horrible things. In one episode of CSI, this girl eats this other girl because she wanted to BE her.

**(4) Johnny Rotten** is the lead singer of the sex pistols.

(5) This is combination of two songs. "_snorting__ coke of her thighs_" is a line from an **Arctic Monkey's **song called 'Cigarette Smoke.' The line "_if they're listening and asking to sing it __back_" is from a **Jimmy Eat World** song called 'Sweetness.' Rui was listening to both songs prior to listening to Johnny Rotten.

(6) These are the first few lines to 'This is how you remind me' by **Nickleback**.

(7) If you don't know who **Bob ****Saget** is… google him. Hahaha!

**(8) ****Nympho** is short for nymphomaniac, it's a term for females who want to have sex almost all of the time. This is actually a human condition.The male equivalent of Nymphomania is Satyriasis.


	16. Happy Traveling Light

(This is for anyone who's been waiting FOREVER)

CHAPTER SIXTEEN: HAPPY TRAVELING LIGHT

Today is Chang Rui's birthday.

She was born on the 22nd of November at dusk, 2 months earlier than scheduled and with no heartbeat. But just as the doctor was about to pronounce the babe dead, she began to breath and cry with the help and persistence of a young nurse. Five pounds and 2 ounces, small and noisy, her father saw her covered in blood and her skin a little blue, and he began to cry.

As a child, she was smaller than children her age, but her capabilities proceeded at the normal rate. She learned to count to hundred before even going to school. Every grown up she talked to proclaimed she was a quick and bright child despite her size.

At four years old, her father reprimanded her for not eating her vegetables and she hid behind their house crying. He followed her and knelt in front her with tears in his eyes, asking her to stop crying because it made him cry to see her cry. She never forgot that day.

At eleven years old, her father is dead.

At twelve, she discovers that he had an affair with a married woman and that the man who killed him was the woman's husband. He was still married to her mother and they have four children. She overhears this from her mother who she has never seen so distraught in her whole life.

At thirteen she willingly gets mixed into the wrong crowd, and she begins to drink and smoke. She tries everything offered to her for free. Until one night, after taking pills of various colors, she quietly takes her cutter from her pencil case and runs it from her open palm to the skin inside her elbow, and while holding back sobs she goes through the same process with her other hand.

At thirteen, Chang Rui's body was on the bathroom floor, decorated in her own blood.

She was dead for two minutes, and her soul spent one day in hell, where she exhausted the entire time screaming just to bear what she saw, felt and heard. She woke up screaming in an ambulance in transit to the hospital, and she was so hysterical she tore out the needles they hand stuck into her and her wounds began to bleed again. Her mother comforted her by tearfully begging her to calm down.

At fourteen, she struggles to get her life back together.

At fifteen, her path to recovery seemed eminent.

At sixteen she is married to a man she has known for less than a week for a cause she has no business in.

X X X

So, here's the plan as relayed to me by Sanzo. According to the Goddess of Mercy, the gods that have been leading the rebellion have located us and plan to abduct me. So, they all devised a plan to mislead the rebels by sending Hakkai, Gojyo and Goku with a bunch of nomads. They'll be guarding a certain caravan which should lead anyone watching to believe that Sanzo and I are inside. Goku will be there so it'll be more convincing, because everyone in the rebellion knows that Goku never leaves Sanzo's side. Meanwhile, Sanzo and I travel in an entirely different direction towards a hidden valley with very quiet and peaceful townspeople. Hopefully, it will take whoever they send a long time to find the nomad group's location, to figure out how to get around Goku, and to realize that Sanzo and I are not there.

It all sounds great to me until I realize that Sanzo and I have to travel on foot to avoid drawing any attention to ourselves. On foot. I haven't traveled on foot since I was reincarnated into myself, which is to say NEVER.

X X X

"Are we there yet?"

"We just left the goddamn town onna."

"Well I don't know, maybe we're headed just outside of town! I'm just a girl anyway, the hell should I know."

"Ch."

"So… are we there yet?"

Sanzo stopped walking abruptly, causing Rui to almost bump into him.

Rui laughed nervously, "I'm just kidding! Geez, lighten up will ya?"

Sanzo resumed walking, Rui lagging behind him.

"Rui, stay close. If you get lost I'm not looking for you." Sanzo warned without even looking behind him. She quickly quickened her steps, having to do so often because Sanzo obviously had a longer stride than she did. And the fact that she hated walking fast.

It was the same thing for the past ten minutes. Rui would lag behind him, and then jog a short distance just to keep up with Sanzo.

"You're walking too fast!"

"You're too slow."

"I'm short, I make small progress, but at least I have progress. Give me a break here!"

X X X

This is the worst plan in the history of all plans. I forgot to ask how far and how long it would take us to reach the place. I've been listening to my mp3 player for the past hour, and I'm losing battery fast. I have more in my bag, but I don't think it'll last me the whole journey. And I don't think I'm listening to my journeying-on-foot playlist.

"Please be nice when you answer me,"

"What?"

"How long till we get there?"

"At this pace, maybe we'll get there in four days."

"HU-WHAT? ARE YOU? FUCK! ARE YOU… SHIT!"

"What the hell did you think Onna? That we're taking a field trip?"

"Oh shit! I didn't know it was gonna take that long! DO you mean to tell me we're walking the whole way? Oh fuck, this is bullshit, awww fuck."

"You sound like the goddamn kappa, stop complaining. Do you thing I enjoy the thought of walking for four days while listening to you complain?"

I put my hand on Sanzo's shoulder, my head bent downwards. "You're gonna have to leave me here, I don't think I'm gonna make it…" I said feigning seriousness.

Sanzo looked at my hand on his shoulder and at me, "Suit yourself." He shrugged nonchalantly, casually walking away.

"Hey! That was a joke! You suck! You never laugh at my jokes!" I said, following him.

"Ever occur to you that they're not funny." Sanzo retorted.

"Plenty of people laugh at my jokes! You have absolutely no sense of humor, my grandmother had a better sense of humor than you, and she was ninety-two! Come to think of it, she even looks younger than you! You're so mean and cranky, you're like one of those old bent men who scream at kids, 'Get of my lawn you filthy turds!'" I yelled doing my best imitation of an old fart.

"She probably just didn't want to hurt your feelings."

"Oooh, what do you know about feelings? Much less about not wanting to hurt other people's feelings."

"Hn."

"Hmm, that's the signal when you don't want to talk about something anymore. I'll relieve you and change the subject-"

"How about you stop talking altogether?"

"No can do!' I said cheerfully. I smirked as I remembered reading a little excerpt from a certain book before we left. "So… I hear Mary likes it from behind."

"What the hell are you talking about?" It made me feel so good to see Sanzo's neck turn a little pink.

"I should have known you were a desperate housewife deep inside!"

"That book's not mine."

"Could've fooled me, you're whole head turned pink when I mentioned Mary, you blushed like it was you who took her from behind."

"I'll take you from behind if you don't stop talking about that goddamn book."

ARGJGASJEGHFLSDJGFLIUEEFHAGSKLUFDYGEUFBV!

"That's not funny." I whined.

"Really? I think it was funny."

We walked for a few minutes in silence.

"Hey,"

"What?"

"Are we there yet?" I asked again, barely ducking when Sanzo tried to hit me with the fan. I laughed hysterically, continuing to laugh for the next half hour, until finally it startled me that I got a glimpse of Sanzo smiling slightly.

X X X

"So… four nights and we didn't even bring a tent or some sleeping bags…" I muttered, digging around my duffel bag for something to sleep on. Doing my best not to throw a tantrum, it's not like it would help except make me feel better…

"We're traveling light. We only have room for food."

"You know, I used to think traveling light was some sort of flashlight you brought with you when you traveled."

Sanzo stared at me. "Don't you ever get tired of spouting so much nonsense?"

I grinned, "You have to admit the sheer stupidity is amusing! I mean, I think it's so stupid, but I thought of it. It's just so much easier to be full of shit!" I exclaimed, taking out a bunch of dirty clothes to put on the floor.

X X X

"Hey onna, go be useful and find some wood. And do us both a favor and don't go too far." Sanzo ordered dispassionately while setting up a sleeping mat on some soft grass.

"Am I not the womb from whence the savior will come? Why do I-?" Rui began grandly, but catching sight of Sanzo taking out his fan, she got up in an instant. "Alright, chill old man, I will get your precious wood!" Rui scurried off, trying to whistle as she looked around for some "wood."

"Uh… SANZO? What kind of wood? Do they have to be thick? Will twigs suffice? What if they're a little wet? What about leaves?" Rui called out from a few trees away.

Sanzo twitched a little.

"SANZO?"

Sanzo twitched a little more.

"Oh! Never mind! This looks pretty good!" Rui exclaimed cheerfully. She walked back into the small clearing that Sanzo had chosen holding a mix of thick wood, twigs and leaves tucked against her chest. "This shit is heavy!" She complained, dropping her loot on the ground. She sat down on one side of the mat that Sanzo had laid out, reaching for her bag. She rummaged through it slowly. "It's time for a cigarette break." She muttered.

Sanzo watched from the corner of his eye as she lighted her cigarette like a gangster. Then sighing like a little child right after. He wasn't one to lecture, but it seemed like something someone should bring up, and that someone was off somewhere pretending to be a protective escort probably smiling at this very moment. "Should you be doing that?" he quietly asked, shifting his gaze to somewhere far off.

Rui snapped into attention, "Doing what?" Her eyebrows narrowed a bit, her face showing that she was slightly confused. "Oh!" She blurted in surprise, her face relaxing as she stared at the cigarette in her hand. "I don't know." She frowned, looking slightly irked at having to put out a perfectly good cigarette. She felt a chill shaking her body, giving in to the impulse to shake, her teeth chattering, "Crap, it's cold. Hey! I didn't know you cared!" She said out loud in a semi-sing song voice which shook with the rest of her body.

Sanzo, apparently dropping the matter, lighted a cigarette of his own. "Hey, you're especially full of shit today." He threw back mimicking her, minus the sing song part.

Rui grinned, "In more ways than one."

X X X

AUTHOR'S SHIZ:

Ah… so I've been absent a REALLY LONG TIME. I blame life. I moved to the other side of the world, and according to my psych professor, that gives me life changing points giving me an excuse for inconsistency. You know, it's really sad that I began this story when I was 14 and now I'm 20 and I don't think it's even half way through. The reason I decided to persevere, slowly but surely, is because until today I cannot get the plot of this story out of my head. And the many plot-fillers I have scribbled down haunt me like I've murdered them or something. I have so many fragments of what I wanted to put down, half-baked conversations, chapter plans. It annoys me that I didn't start out by writing notes. I just sat down, opened Microsoft word and began typing like there was no tomorrow. I had no idea about the hostilities towards OCs then, and I had no idea what the fuck Mary-sue was. And maybe Rui is a Mary-sue. The first part is devoted to her and her story because she's taken a life of her own in my head. She is the dumbest, smartest, funniest part of my head.

If I happen to disappear again, I apologize in advance. Just don't come looking for me and accuse me of such weird shit, cause I do have a life and grades to cultivate. This would be so much easier if I wasn't studying, and I spent all day in front of a computer, and I wish I could do that, but I still have parents to please. They pay me for every A I get, so… I don't think anyone can beat that.

Thank you so much to all you guys who love this story! I owe you for continuously supporting this loony story that lacks consistency.

And now… I will sleep.


	17. The One About The Money

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from Saiyuki.

**Note:** I know how difficult it is to keep up with a story that goes on a hiatus every two to three years. So for the sake of everyone, I will make profiles of the four gods who are leading the rebellion against heaven.

**Youki** Light Ash blond hair, almost gray. Ruby-red eyes. Snow-white complexion. He is seemingly the head of their little operation. He is the commander of the rebellion army. Has many childish pleasures, speaks in a monotonous voice most of the time, but changes when he's enjoying himself. He is an accomplished orator, having convinced thousands of hundreds of demons, half-breeds and maltreated gods to join him.

**Rin:** Orange-red hair. Dark green eyes. Olive almost tan skin. He was previously limited to only the grounds of the palace he was locked away in, in heaven. He is feared because he was born with the uncanny ability to bend time and space. He and Youki grew up in the same palace in heaven. He is the most rational in their group, and Youki's best friend.

**Ishii:** Ebony black hair. Reddish brown eyes. Snow-white, just like youki. An obscure god in heaven, very childish and strange. He acts as some sort of entertainment for Youki most of the time, and he seems content to fill that role.

**Toki:** Dark blue hair, almost black. Hazel eyes. Pale complexion. Half God and half human, possessing unbelievable physical strength, Toki was a candidate for the next war god in heaven, but the previous war god was still alive, so he was allowed to wander around heaven on his own as long he didn't cause any trouble and steered clear of any interaction with pure gods. Eventually he met Youki and Rin. The three have been friends for a very long time.

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: THE ONE ABOUT THE MONEY

Absentmindedly crushing flowers with his bare feet, Ishii was happily minding his own business. It was nice to have some time to kill some flowers and ponder on-

"ISHII!"

Apparently, the time for killing flowers had come to an end.

Ishii immediately hid behind a column just as Youki rounded a corner.

"BOO!" Ishii yelled as he jumped out to surprise Youki.

Youki jumped back sufficiently startled to assume a fighting stance. "You!" He began loudly with a tight expression, his eyes steadily fixed on Ishii. "Asshole!" He continued as his face broke into a laugh. He quickly put an arm over Ishii's head to get him in a headlock and give him a noogie. "You absentminded airhead! What the hell is wrong with you and where the fuck have you been? Toki and Rin have been grilling me, and without you to change the subject all I can do is stare into space and pretend I'm daydreaming!"

"Chillax! I've been doing my job since mom(Toki) and dad(Rin) have been especially strict with me for not fulfilling my duties." Ishii explained as Youki let him go. "Did you tell them anything?" Ishii asked a bit too cautiously.

Youki shrugged, clearly not noticing his friend's slight paranoia. "They would never understand if I told them any of it."

"Hells yeah they won't. They'd think you were a sick bastard and Rin will drag us all back from where we all came from."

Youki's eyes shifted a little at the thought of his friends being disgusted with him.

Ishii immediately realized the effect of his words on Youki, and put an arm around his friend's shoulders, "Listen man, you'll tell them when the time is right, and that time is long time." Ishii said with a straight face, making Youki snort. "Get it? Me love you long time?"

"Fucker."

Ishii grinned broadly, satisfied at being able to lighten the mood.

"Ishii?"

"Yeah?"

"How come… you're not… "Youki trailed off, having difficulty finding a word that stung less than disgusted.

"Because! I am a sick bastard, and I feel-"

He ducked as Youki swung an arm in his way.

"-for what it is you're going through. You trusted me with that kind of thing, the least I can do is support what you want to do."

Youki nodded as Ishii looked at him seriously.

"Oh!" Ishii exclaimed remembering something. "I have bad news!" He said with a bright smile.

Youki's eyebrows furrowed, "What do you mean bad news? Why are you smiling? What is it?"

Ishii grinned sheepishly, "The whole gang is on the move. I think they know that we know where they are so they think that we think they'll stay there but I spotted them leaving when I was scouting. They were trying to hide among some nomads, but I caught sight of them before they disappeared." Ishii said proudly.

"WHAT?"

"I'll say it in Spanish. El Brido is escaping-o! We-o need-o to get-o a move ono."

X X X

Rui woke up in the middle of the night with the most uncomfortable urge in the world. It wouldn't have been so uncomfortable if they weren't currently camping in the woods. Right then and there, she firmly believed that whoever came up with the plan should die.

(Some where nice and quiet, Hakkai sneezes in his sleep.)

She looked around frantically, impatiently squinting while her eyes struggled to adjust in the darkness despite the small campfire that was still burning. She moaned quietly at her misfortune, closing her eyes and praying that maybe the urge will go away. She moaned again as the urge got almost painful, never letting her forget that it was there.

Looking up at the sky and cursing a million different things, she crossed herself like a good catholic girl should and shook Sanzo with all her might before she lost the nerve to do so.

Sanzo got up with a start, his eyes only slight open, peering almost angrily at Rui. "What the hell do you want onna?" He barely mumbled in a hoarse voice.

"I HAVE TO GO!" She whispered loudly.

"What the fuck does that have to do with me?" Sanzo answered, turning to go back to sleep.

"YOU HAVE TO COME WITH ME, I CAN'T GO ALONE!" She said in the same loud whisper.

"Why the fuck are you whispering?"

"I DON'T KNOW." Rui cleared her throat. "Now is not the time to linger on useless information!" She continued in her normal voice.

"Go by yourself onna, you're a big kid now." He muttered sarcastically.

"Come on! I'm dying here!"

"Then go ahead and die."

Sanzo praised the silence that followed, but it was quickly interrupted by Rui moaning painfully and making other strange sounds.

"Why the hell can't you go alone?" Sanzo grumpily muttered as he got up hastily. Rui quickly got up with him, tailing him closely till they got a few trees away from their camp. "Do it here, and hurry the fuck up." Sanzo said.

"Where?" Rui asked.

Sanzo growled quietly.

"Alright! Alright! Turn around or something."

Sanzo stood facing the way back to their camp, frowning as Rui took her time to take care of business. It was strange listening to someone else empty their bladder, it didn't feel natural.

Rui gave a quiet little sigh, shivering slightly at the relief that washed over her whole body. "Thank you Jesus." She murmured. She pulled her pants back up, zipping up quickly. "Okay I'm done!" She announced happily.

"Hn." Sanzo answered back, walking away without waiting for Rui, solely concentrating on getting back to their camp.

Rui, recognizing the awkwardness of what just transpired, preferred to keep quiet about him not waiting for her and followed him quickly. She watched him as he laid on his side facing away from her on the mat he had set up, leaving enough space for her. She lingered for a while by the fire, it was getting smaller but it warmed her all the same.

"Go to sleep onna. We leave at dawn." Sanzo informed her as he wrapped himself with his blanket. "If you have to take a shit, you better fucking hold it."

She made a face, and stuck her tongue at Sanzo who still had his back to her. Despite her sentiments, she finally sat down on the single mat they had brought with them and covered herself with her own blanket, she laid down with her eyes open, staring at the fire quietly before closing her eyes and going back to sleep.

X X X

"Why didn't you tell us right away?" Toki demanded loudly, glaring at Ishii.

Ishii eyes traveled up, right, down and left before he smiled and shrugged, "I don't know, I forget…" he said cheerfully.

Rin tried hard not laugh at the way Ishii made Toki bristle, even though he was also a little annoyed that Ishii hadn't come to them right way. "Calm down Toki, getting mad at him won't make a difference. When did you see this Ishii?"

Ishii's face brightened, "Oh! That I remember! It was early afternoon!"

Rin frowned, "It's almost dawn now. They can't have gotten too far."

Toki sighed, "They'd have to have stopped for the night. Can we really trust that you saw them Ishii?"

Ishii's face darkened a little, "Hey! I may be out of it most of the time, but when you guys ask me to do something I do it! Besides, I'm not blind!" He declared defensively.

"We know Ishii, Toki just being his usual paranoid self." Rin said, looking a little distracted. "Youki, what do you want to do?" he asked his friend, who was currently sitting by a window and gazing somewhere outside.

"We'll go tonight when everyone is sleeping. I'm not in the mood for a confrontation… any progress they make is easy ground to cover for us." Youki spoke softly while drawing smiley faces on the window that had fogged over.

"Alright then." Rin said with a nod, ignoring the sheer weirdness of Youki's window drawings.

Toki folded his arms across his chest, closed his eyes and frowned to himself. "In the meantime, the men are getting restless. I think it's about time they heard another speech from you Youki."

Youki smiled to himself, "Which speech do you think they want to hear? The one about justice or the one about money?"

Rin chuckled, sometimes Youki confused him. Most of the time he looked like he was reminiscing about something, but when it was time to get what he wanted in the present, he did like it was the only thing he ever did.

He was so convincing most of the time that it scared Rin of what Youki was fully capable of in terms of deception and cruelty. Youki gave his speeches to the armies that they've created, and it convinced every one of those soldiers that Youki was the one who would liberate them from the harsh judgment of the world, and at the same time, they believed he could deliver whatever he promised, especially the rewards he owed them for their loyalty.

Toki opened his eyes, "I think the one about money is appropriate for their current doubts." He chose carefully, the wrong impression on their men could ruin everything they have built up.

Youki nodded, leaving his perch on the window to head for the door. "Wanna come along Ishii?" He called before he was out the door.

Ishii laughed before following him out, "Sure, I'll shout 'LONG LIVE LORD YOUKI!' after you make your speech."

When their voices disappeared into the far away halls of the castle, Rin glanced at Toki who seemed deep in thought.

Toki, noticing that Rin was looking at him, returned his glance, "Something on your mind Rin?"

"There's something they're both not telling us Toki, I can feel it."

Toki shook his head. "I don't believe Youki would entrust something to Ishii that he wouldn't tell us about first." Toki said, refusing to accept that Youki would confide in Ishii who they've only met recently, instead of him and Rin who Youki had known since they were all children in heaven.

"I know, but somehow I feel like Ishii knows what Youki is thinking, and they're different around each other. Like they're hiding something with all their smiling and laughing."

"You know, that sounded like they're seeing each other behind our backs, are you sure that you're not just jealous because Youki's spending more time with Ishii nowadays?"

"No, ew!" Rin stuck his tongue out. "You're hitting below the belt! I love you guys, but I'm pretty sure I don't love you in _that_ way. I'm just trying to make sense of things, you know Youki can't keep something to himself for too long, he had to have told someone the real reason for his actions."

"I trust Youki completely, whatever he didn't tell us, he has a reason. Besides, we're here to help and change the future, we shouldn't start all this suspicious nonsense."

Rin sighed, "You're probably right."

Outside the castle there was a deafening roar of cheers and battle cries.

"Looks like Youki is once again the King of the masses." Rin remarked, looking out the window to see all the men excited and hungry for battle.

Toki went to stand beside his friend to look outside as well, "It's strange isn't it? He seemed so quiet and shy when we first met him, but when he stands in front of all those who have been wronged, you'll believe in everything he says and do whatever he wants you to do."

"He makes people believe that anyone can do anything… that he can do anything." Rin added.

"Hmm, true…"

X X X

I opened my eyes to the cold morning. It was bright and early, but it sure as hell didn't look like dawn. Last night, I was going to say something like, 'Dawn? What is that? Is it edible?' but I was tired, cold and ready to go back to sleep. Oh shit, what if Sanzo left me?

I sat up quickly, and looked around frantically, there was an open can of beans beside the extinguished fire, but there was no sign of Sanzo. The backpack he had been carrying was still beside the tree where we were sleeping next to, but he was gone. Sheeeeeet… "SANZO?"

No answer.

"SANZO??" I called out again. "Fuck, don't tell me-"

"Why the hell are you screaming onna?" I turned behind me to find Sanzo, his hair a little disheveled in the back, holding a metal pitcher.

I sighed in relief, "Man, I thought you left me!"

"That sounds like a plan." He remarked wryly as he set the metal pitcher next to the extinguished fire.

"What happened to," I deepened my voice "'we leave at dawn,' huh?" I asked with a grin.

He raised an eyebrow, "Hn, it didn't go as planned."

"You could have just woken me up."

"I did, you didn't even budge. That's why I got some cold water from the stream, to throw at you." He said calmly. "You have 5 minutes, then we're leaving."

I got off the mat, stretching my aching back muscles. Sleeping on the arid ground is not fun…

I took the metal pitcher and poured water into my hands to wash my face. Squatting on the ground, I took the can of beans and saw that there was an ample amount left, just enough for a little breakfast. "Sanzo, can I have this?"

"Do whatever you want."

"I'll take that as a yes." I said using the plastic spoon left in the can, and shoving the beans into my mouth. I was eating so fast, I barely tasted it, but my stomach felt happier after I finished it. I drank some water from the pitcher before grabbing my bag and taking out my toothbrush and toothpaste, I gargled some water, and brushed my teeth in a hurry.

"We're leaving."

"WAIsht!" I said with a mouthful of foam.

"Empty out that pitcher and give it to me."

I washed my mouth thoroughly, and emptied the water by washing my hands and face with it. I wiped myself dry with my shirt and gave the metal pitcher to Sanzo who had put away everything into the backpack.

And that's when I noticed. He still wasn't wearing his usual Sanzo garb. He was in his jeans, and he had a white button down shirt on top of that leather thing he always wore under his robes. I thought it was as good as any time to hit on him as a joke, "Hey, how you doin?" I said nodding at him, doing my best imitation of Joey from friends. "What's with the outfit change?"

"If you move your ass now, then maybe we'll get to a village before nightfall. The robes might cause unwanted attention." He explained, walking off into the woods.

My eyes widened a tad, "Did I hear village? Does that mean we won't sleep on the ground tonight? Hooo, nice!" I said, slipping my bag over my head and running after him.

"Wow, you sure are smart." Sanzo declared sarcastically.

"Shut up! I'm excited! Don't ruin the mood."

I smiled as I followed him. Yes! Village would mean private room, private room would mean bathroom. Aaaah, I have a renewed appreciation for the bathroom. Whoever invented the bathroom… well… he shouldn't be shot.

XXX

**Author:** THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED, AND THOSE WHO HAVE BEEN WITH ME SINCE I STARTED THIS STORY, AND THEN WHEN IT GOT TAKEN DOWN, AND THEN WHEN I PUT IT UP AGAIN. YOU GUYS ARE THE SHIT! HAHAHA! I admit this chapter was sort of a fill-in-the-gaps thing.

Oh and, the part where Youki asks about which speech he should make, the one about justice or the one about money is taken from an episode in HBO's Rome.

**Author's Confession:** I've been cheating on "The Monk's Bride" with a story I have been dwelling over since 3 years ago. It's also a Saiyuki fic. I have actually finished Chapter One and I've even done a first revision. I'm just saying it because it's affecting my attentions on this story. I did something with that story that I haven't done in six years, I wrote a chapter in one sitting, that's how much I'm into it… so um… I'll try to balance these two stories and _my life_ to the best of my ability, but PLEASE. Refrain from strange accusations of neglect because honestly… I really can't help myself:D.


	18. The Blonde Man and His Wife

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: THE BLONDE MAN AND HIS WIFE**

From the fading glow of the sun, two figures in brown cloaks emerged. One was tall, and the other barely came up to taller one's shoulder; both heads sufficiently hooded to hide their faces.

They entered a small town shortly before the sun disappeared past the horizon. Upon entry, the small inn was instantly visible with a worn painted sign by its entrance. The town was old and tired; children played on its streets, sending the dust up from the ground with their little feet, and mothers came out to call them in for supper. Some men wandered the streets, others headed to the inn where the only bar in the town was situated. It was the end of a long day's work. All a man could ask for was a nice cold drink before heading home to an old wife, or, due to the lack of women in the village, a small empty lonely shack. 

At the inn's front desk, the taller hooded figure requested for a single room with two beds and for the local midwife to be called to their room as soon as possible. The man at the desk protested that it was a little late to be calling for a midwife, and that maybe the master could wait for a night then she would be called first thing tomorrow morning. The one referred to as master threw an ample amount of gold coins on the desk, almost rendering the man at the desk speechless. 

"Have her come up in fifteen minutes." The master said dismissively, snatching up the room key the man had held out feebly. 

The shorter one followed slowly, glancing quietly at the swell of greed that seemed to spread on the man's face. The man looked up to meet the eyes under the hood, but the shorter one quickly turned away, leaving the man remembering only the strange gray eyes that looked as if they pitied him. 

What a strange pair. Were they father and daughter? Husband and wife? Was she perhaps his slave? The shorter one must have been a she, why would the tall master otherwise request for a midwife? Perhaps the tall master wanted to get rid of the child. The local midwife had reputable concoctions for inducing a miscarriage. Maybe they were brother and sister trying to run away from the taboo of their relationship. The man shook his head and gathered the gold into his pockets. It wasn't his business anyway. The inn's policy was that if offered good money, many services will be readily available, no questions asked. 

X X X

Shedding their heavy cloaks onto to their respective beds, husband and wife proceeded to ignore each other, different thoughts plaguing their minds.

"That easy." Rui muttered from her bed. She made a show out of pretending to throw money in someone's face. "Kiss my ass." She threw her imaginary money again, "Suck my balls." She whispered in a voice intended to be sinister. 

Sanzo glanced at her from beside the window. He had clearly heard her last sentence, and he gazed at her with mild bewilderment. She looked up to meet his gaze, and instantly showed him a set of white teeth in an attempt to smile away what she had just said. 

"I got older bothers and really nasty friends. I learn shit." She shrugged. 

Sanzo returned to looking out the window, his forehead wrinkling at the sight of something on the street, "If they're so nasty why are they your friends?" he asked. 

"'Cause they're funny." Rui replied as if it was the best reason in world. 

Sanzo backed away from the window, and went over to the backpack he had been carrying to dig out a couple of spare bullets which he stashed into his jean pockets. Rui's eyebrows rose a little in interest. 

"Where you goin'?" She asked as Sanzo headed for the door. 

"I'll be downstairs." He glanced at her carefully, remembering the last time someone came to give her a check up, "Cooperate." He added roughly.

Rui stuck out her tongue defiantly before flicking her hand in the direction of the door, gesturing for him to leave.

X X X

Right outside the door was the man at the desk with a ready smile and a hand poised to knock. The concierge's smile brightened to blinding proportions when he finally caught sight of the man beneath the cloak. His voice had sounded as if he was older, but here he was, gloriously youthful, if not for the fact that the lines of his face were distorted with a slight glare. 

"Master! The midwife is here and I came to ask if I should send her right up." It was only right that he referred to this young man as master, anyone who could afford to carelessly throw a good number of gold coins away could elicit all kinds of words of respect and acts of embarrassing prostration from this sad man whose sole existence revolved around the small inn and it's meager profits. 

The young man nodded at him, his mouth a grim line, his hand reaching up to flatten his hair on his forehead in an awkward gesture. 

"Yes? I'll go get her then." The man bowed. "Best of luck to you and your wife, master." It seemed blasphemous to even think about this young man as anything other than a young master. Golden hair could never belong to some lowly being. But he wouldn't know, of course. This young man was the first he had ever seen with sun-kissed hair. 

Was it him, or did the young master's mouth seemed to twitch slightly at something he had said. 

X X X

Sprawled carelessly on her back, Rui stared at the ceiling with no apparent interest. One month ago, she was at the point of bursting with excitement since her birthday was coming up and she knew her mother had something special planned to celebrate how much progress Rui had 

covered in the two years after her botched suicide attempt. Everything was so hard in the beginning, and Rui knew how much pain she had caused her mother. 

'_How dare you, how dare you try to leave me just when I need you the most?'_

The words had echoed in her head ever since her mother had tearfully whispered them just before she had lost consciousness. It was what drove her to try to get better, to_ be _better. 

"Happy birthday to me," Rui sang softly. 

The impossible had happened. She had forgotten her own birthday. Her birthday was yesterday. 

"Happy birthday to me." 

No gifts. No cakes. No Daddy with his special gift. No nasty friends with their perverted jokes, their amber-colored rum, and their pills that come in all the colors of the rainbow. No brotherly love. No mommy with her surprise ice cream cake and her warm smile. 

"Happy birthday, happy birthday…" 

All she had was a pretend husband who probably wouldn't even give her the time of day if she hadn't been the center of his mission. Despite all the insults, he was a **little** nice to her. He hadn't mentioned all day the little incident of last night. He always seemed to stop for a rest just when Rui thought she was going to spontaneously combust from exhaustion. He listened to her babble even though he had periodically told her to shut up. Regardless of what she would say, she thought he was nice. She also thought that he was supposed to be nice to her. Wasn't this her sacrifice? Shouldn't someone be keeping her happy, or at least keeping her from losing her mind? She thought Sanzo was nice, but she also thought that it was because he had to be. She didn't think there was any point to believing in anyone's sincerity. Everybody did something because they had to, not because they wanted to. 

"Happy birthday to me." 

A loud knock brought her attention to the door. Here comes the bearer of good news.

X X X

The man at the front desk surveyed his little domain with a sort of proud interest. Business was good today, mostly because of the gold coins the young blonde master had thrown at him. The young blonde master with a teenage wife, according to the gossip the midwife had relayed to him. He wondered what the piece of paper contained. The piece of paper that the midwife had given the young blond master before she had gone out and gossiped with the concierge by the entrance of the small inn. She wouldn't tell him what had happened. Only that the girl was small and pretty, but very underdeveloped. She wasn't a happy bride either, probably one of those 'I want to marry for love' types. 

A girl passed in front of him. It took him a while, but when he saw her approaching the table of the young blonde master, he realized that the girl was probably the teenage wife. Her hair was wet and she looked freshly scrubbed, a little too scrubbed judging by the redness of her skin. She wore strange clothing. She had a blue vest over a white dress shirt. Her feet were clad in dirty green sneakers. But what caught the concierge's attention was that her skirt was short, **very short**, and it would take a fine gust of wind to show everyone what was under it. The young 

blonde master didn't look particularly happy about what she was wearing either. The concierge almost expected him to drag her back upstairs and make her change. But the young blonde master seemed to be slightly pacified by something the girl had said. 

"…_nothing else to wear,"_ were the only words the concierge had caught. It seemed a pretty reasonable explanation. 

She sat on the opposite side of the table facing her husband. She looked tired, haggard and uncomfortable. She mumbled something the concierge couldn't hear, and her husband replied with a serene nod. 

The concierge signaled for a waiter that was near their table to approach the front desk. 

"Did you hear what the girl said?" 

The waiter gave him a puzzled look, "What girl?" 

"The one with the blonde man; did you hear what she said to him?" 

The waiter's mouth formed a slight O, "I think she said he had nothing to worry about anymore, or something like that. I didn't really get it, but he didn't say anything back, must be some secret thing." 

The concierge's eyes narrowed at the couple. What could that possibly mean? Did she get rid of a child? Was she not with child? Was she with child? Why would he worry about such a thing? Did the midwife perhaps predict a male heir for the blonde master? "Thank you, Sol," he said, dismissing the waiter. 

He watched the girl as food arrived on their table. She seemed eager to sink her teeth in some meat while her husband had some soup and spring rolls. Her lips moved but he couldn't hear what she said, though it brought a smirk on her husbands face. She continued to talk animatedly, and he occasionally caught words like '_this girl'_ or '_one of my friends._' They didn't seem like the normal young bride and older groom. She talked a great deal more than what any husband would like to hear from a teenage wife, and the blonde man tolerated it. 

"I know this girl; she had eyes tattooed on her eyelids!" The young bride exclaimed. 

"Where the fuck do you meet these people?" The blonde man asked, his eyes concentrating on his spring roll. 

"Parties." The bride coughed. "I used to hang around the weirdest people. I had this friend, she was so drunk she asked me if she could feed my socks to the fish. And I was like, 'Dude, no.' And then she gets all upset and says, 'But, if you don't give the socks to the fish, how will the fish know if they like the socks or not? You're not giving them a choice!'" The girl laughs and elicits another smirk from her husband who was holding a cup of hot tea to his lips. "People say the weirdest shit when they're drunk, especially if they take some weird drugs with it. There was this guy who started pissing on people saying that he was baptizing them with his holy water." The girl starts laughing uncontrollably, her husband snorting out some hot tea from his nose. "Eww!" Her laugh still reverberating through her body, the girl wrinkled her nose, before handing her husband a napkin to wipe his nose with. 

Wiping his nose with all the dignity he could muster, the blonde man tried to glare at his wife, but laughter was still dancing in his eyes. "How can you talk about that shit while stuffing your face?" 

The girl beamed, "I have five older brothers. Please, bring it on." She boasted. 

"Five?" The blonde's eyes widened a bit. 

"My mom and dad are freaks. But my brothers and I all have this theory that we all have different fathers because we all don't look alike. For example, I'm the only one with my dad's eyes, so I'm probably the only legitimate child. The rest of my brothers have brown eyes like my mom, but they come in different shades so that's when I think that their dad's genetic influence comes in." She laughed, but her eyes wandered out the window. 

The concierge thought that she looked sad at being reminded about her family. Five brothers? Six children all in all? Her parents must have married for love, or maybe it was true that her mother was a loose woman. He watched as the young blond man said something quietly to her, and she nodded with a sad smile. They finished eating and left together for their room upstairs. The girl followed slowly behind her husband, biting her lip. As the concierge watched them disappear up the stairs, he wondered where they were headed. The blonde man must have been recently married to her, and he was taking her back to his hometown, why else would a young couple be on a journey? 

Wait a minute, why were they on separate beds?

X X X

Note: so uh… just a heads up, next chapter will have a lemon in it. Got your attention didn't I? Hahaha! I'm still editing it, so maybe you'll get it next week. I looked over the stats of this, and goddamn! There's A LOT of hits for that chapter with the lemon in it, hahahaha! Easy people! Don't give yourselves brain aneurysms! Thank you to all those who were kind enough to review, to tell you guys the truth, the only thing that keeps this story going is the reviews and the fact that I've finally figured out the next few chapters of this story. Woohoo! Spring break next week! Pray for that fast edit:D

SPECIAL THANKS TO MASTER-HORN. I am your slave forever. You kick ass at this beta thing, and whatever mistakes you still see here, is mine, and SHOULD NEVER be associated with your greatness:D Love you!


	19. Bubble Wrap Child MATURE

**NOTE****: THIS CHAPTER IS FOR MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY. LEMON ALERT!**

.

.

.

**CHAPTER NINETEEN: BUBBLE-WRAP CHILD**

POP.

POP.

POP. POP. POP.

Bathed sensually in the moonlight, Sanzo's face gave an almost ethereal glow, his pale skin the ideal receptor to the faint light the moon allowed into the room. It would have been perfect except for the fact that his face wasn't relaxed in the way it usually did when he slept. No, Sanzo was not asleep. With his eyes closed, his face had the beginnings of a fierce glare that could scare anyone into submission.

POP.

With a series of swift movements, he sat up in the direction of his offender, his fierce glare in place. "Will you fucking stop that, onna!" he demanded loudly.

Rui looked at him with wide gray eyes, looking a little startled. She was wide awake on her bed, sitting cross-legged with a sheet of bubble wrap on her lap, pop-pop-popping away. She took in his disheveled blonde hair, and tired violet eyes, and grinned mischievously. "Good morning!" she greeted cheerfully.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'GOOD MORNING'? IT'S NOT EVEN FUCKING DAWN!" Sanzo yelled.

"Shhh! Geez, lower you voice. You're embarrassing the both of us!" Rui reproached him like a mother would to her child while her fingers popped yet another bubble.

A vein visibly throbbed on Sanzo's temple. He stood up quickly from his bed, making Rui jump out of her bed onto the other side away from him, her precious bubble wrap hastily hidden behind her back.

They stared at each other, Rui's face rapidly changing expressions from amusement to apprehension.

"Give me that thing." Sanzo snarled.

Rui narrowed her eyes, "Nooo," she stated firmly, knowing full well what the bubble wrap's fate would be if she were to give it up.

Sanzo moved so fast, she barely had a second to move out of the way when he stepped up onto her bed and back on the floor next to her. She backed away, holding out her free hand to put some space between them.

"No! Come on! I can't sleep, and I found this in the back pack, and it's so fun!" Rui protested as Sanzo took a step closer towards her.

"Give it to me."

"NO!" Rui whined.

"I said, give it to me," Sanzo repeated, his chest almost touching her hand.

"NO! You can't do this to me! There are laws against this! You're being mean!" Rui complained, looking as if she was on the verge of throwing a tantrum.

"Stop acting like a child," Sanzo scolded, his face fixed in a hard expression.

Rui huffed, her face depicting the perfect portrait of a child in tantrum, "I AM A CHILD!" She pointed out haughtily.

Sanzo let out a snort, "Fine, then I'll treat you like one." He muttered loudly enough for her to hear before he grabbed her by the wrist and took out his omnipresent fan and smacked her hard on the rear.

"OW! What the f-"

Sanzo smacked her again, eliciting another cry of displeasure from Rui.

"I'M NOT YOUR CHILD!" Rui managed to yell out, trying to move out of the way as he smacked her yet again. It landed right where it intended, making her yelp and struggle from the iron grip he had on her wrist. "WHAT THE FRENCH, TOAST!" Rui shrieked as he hit her again.

"Give it to me." Sanzo demanded as Rui held on tightly to the bubble wrap in her other hand.

"Kiss my a-"

Sanzo smacked her rear harder.

"OOOOWWW! What the fuzz!"

"Give it to me."

"NO!"

Sanzo smacked her so hard she'd have cried if she knew he was still holding back.

Ass so sore she could barely feel it, Rui swallowed with difficulty as she struggled to stand with legs she was losing feeling of. It took her a while to form words, but when she felt Sanzo move as if to aim at her again, she finally choked out hurriedly, "Okay! Okay! Just stop! I'll give it to you!"

Glaring angrily at the floor, Rui shoved the sheet of bubble wrap towards Sanzo, who took it and callously threw it out the window.

"Go to bed." Sanzo ordered as he roughly let go of Rui's wrist.

Rui limped back to her bed, mumbling something quietly to herself.

Sanzo glanced at her retreating back, enticed by the idea of having her repeat what she was mumbling, but thought the better of it when he noticed a welt had formed on the back of her upper thigh, disappearing into the pleats of her skirt.

Rui was about to sit down on her bed, when a figure loomed from behind her. She turned around slowly to find Sanzo one foot away from her holding something in his hand.

"Lie on your front," he instructed unceremoniously.

Rui took a step back. "Look, I don't know if you think that was some sort of sick foreplay-" she began in a voice that indicated she was both angry and nervous.

Sanzo couldn't help but snort. "This'll numb the pain." He indicated to the round container of cool ointment he was holding in his hand.

Rui glared at him, "What do you mean pain- ooh, ow!" She interrupted herself as she felt a painful throbbing and an unbearable sting from behind her thighs to her rear. She quickly complied with his instruction as she lay flat on her front, hissing from the sting that seemed to almost originate from different parts of her body. Sanzo sat on the bed, bringing his left knee to rest beside her body, his leg still hanging off the bed. He didn't even bat an eyelash as he opened the container, took an ample amount and spread it on the welt on her upper thigh making her hiss and moan from the sting of the cool ointment. She tried her best not squirm and blush when his hand made its way higher and higher, almost under her skirt before it retreated to gather some more ointment. Before he could return his hand to where it left off, Rui mumbled something loud enough for him to hear, "I lied."

Sanzo's expression didn't change as he placed his hand under her skirt and spread the ointment to places he could feel there were obvious bumps in the skin. "Hn. I know," he replied amidst another round of Rui's hissing and moaning.

When she was able to hold back a series of noises to the back of her throat, she craned her neck to glance at him. "What do you mean you know?" she asked softly.

"The midwife sent me a note. I know that you're not pregnant," Sanzo replied matter-of-factly.

Rui buried her face in her pillow, cursing at the evil midwife who took one look at her and declared she wasn't with child. She lifted her head a bit. "She probably told you that other stuff, huh?"

"Hn," Sanzo answered disinterestedly.

Rui buried her face back into her pillow and groaned loudly. After declaring that she wasn't with child, the midwife, according to Rui, added insult to injury by examining her and announcing that she was at the brink of ovulation and that today and the next few days would be ideal to let her husband repetitively plant his seed firmly inside her. Rui would have vomited all over the old woman if she only had something in her stomach.

Finishing what he could without breaching indecency, Sanzo retracted his hand and wiped the excess ointment on the leg of his jeans. Rui rolled around and faced him, resting on her side, bringing her hand up to prop her head against her open palm, before deciding against it and sitting up on the bed, cross-legged the way he had found her when he decided to put an end to the popping noise. They sat beside each other, facing opposite directions, Rui looking far off ahead of her and Sanzo gazing at the open window.

Rui sighed, closing her eyes for a brief second before opening them to gaze at her lap. "Look, this is hard for me to say so…" She drifted off, looking up at the ceiling and sighing heavily before beginning to unbutton her vest. "I just won't say it," she continued as she finished unbuttoning her vest and proceeded to shrug it off her shoulders.

Sanzo glanced at her as she unhooked her skirt before he averted his gaze towards his empty bed. "If you can't say it, I doubt you can even accomplish what it is you're implying," he challenged, standing up and away from Rui's bed.

Rui grabbed his lower arm before he could move away any further. "Listen," she began, "the fastest way we can get this done is if we make sure we make no room for error. The sooner we stop this charade as man and wife, the better, right? Or are you only saying those things because you can't perform?" She taunted with a challenge of her own.

Sanzo let out a short deep mocking laugh before lifting his leather armor over his head and throwing it neatly on his bed. Rui tried not to stare at the tight muscles of his back and the multifarious scars that decorated them. During their "wedding night", she hadn't really given herself the opportunity to look at his body, or even to look at him. She buried the memories of that night behind the door labeled 'SHAME'. Behind said door were things she would flinch or cringe at every time she would listlessly wander into it. She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and tried to concentrate on kicking off her socks and undressing herself. She pulled down the zipper of her skirt ands hesitated in taking it off.

Sanzo turned around to face her and instantly noticed her indecision. "Change your mind?" he mockingly said, looking down at her from his lofty height.

She looked up at him, glaring childishly. "No," she mumbled almost inaudibly, her mouth's emphasis on the words stronger than her actual vocalization of it. She immediately decided it would be easier for her to keep the skirt on and take off her underwear instead. She instantly regretted the decision after she quickly slid it off and felt how utterly naked she still felt even if she still wore her skirt. Her fingers shook over the buttons of her school dress shirt, and it amazed her that she was able to undo the lowest button despite the fact she had mentally lost control of her fingers. Before she proceeded to undo the button above it, Sanzo spoke up.

"You can leave it on," he said as if she would only do it with his permission.

She frowned to herself as Sanzo sat down on the bed the same way he had earlier. She lay back on the bed and stretched her legs out from her without instruction, trying to relax and not twitch. She felt Sanzo's weight lower the height of the bed and resisted the urge to bolt right up and retract her prior resolve. Instead, she kept her eyes straight towards the ceiling, concentrating on a dark patch on the roof within the vicinity of her immediate vision.

Sanzo unzipped his jeans, and pulled them down with his underwear till his knees. He was planning on sleeping right after this with at least his jeans on. He figured he'd still have some energy left to pull them back up when he was done and then settle in his own bed. Despite it being around midnight, Sanzo felt he could spare half an hour to making sure he knocked up the girl. It shouldn't be so hard, right? (NO PUN INTENDED)

Trying very hard not to pay particular attention to the sound of Sanzo undressing, Rui closed her eyes and started multiplying numbers. She almost forgot what numbers she was multiplying when she heard the faint sound of skin sliding over skin, both of which did not belong to her. She closed her eyes even tighter, and began again.

_2 times 2. 4. 4 times 4. 16. 16 times 16. 256. 256 times 256. 65536._

Sanzo reached out to push her legs apart causing her to twitch and blurt out,

"Four million Bob Sagets! Fuck, shit, sorry." She babbled all at once, breathing deeply and staring straight at the ceiling.

"If you can't do this…" Sanzo started with an impatient voice.

"No, I'm good. I'm good. Let's do this." She said spreading her arms and legs apart like the Vitruvian man, pushing the side of her face against her pillow, looking as if she was getting ready for something to hit her.

The noise began very quietly, but it soon registered that the series of snorts and strangled mocking laughter came from Sanzo himself. She looked like some sort of human sacrifice, her arms and legs spread out wide, it seemed especially comical due to the expression on her face. Rui huffed and slowly pulled her arms back to her sides.

"I did that on purpose." She mumbled sulkily.

"Sure." Sanzo patronized as he moved to settle between her legs that were spread apart laying flat on the bed.

It only took a few strokes of his own hand to get it to respond. A few more strokes and it was enough to penetrate. His eyes raked over her still form lying in from of him. She was fully clothed minus her vest and the tiny insignificant piece she had dropped to the floor. He pushed the fabric of her skirt higher making her suck in her breath even though his hand barely touched what was under it. He placed his hands on her small warm hips, ignoring the noises she made as he pulled her hips higher and closer to his. With no warning or any ceremonious declaration of intention, he pushed slowly inside her, startling her into immediately opening her eyes. He could feel that she wasn't exactly ready to take him all in, and so he concentrated first on getting her to accommodate all of him. He remembered it feeling rather pleasant to be able to push himself all in inside. He may have been drugged, but that didn't mean he didn't remember any of it. He let his own hand guide himself as he pushed the tip in and out, pushing himself a little further inside with every effort. She squirmed under him, her breathing coming in hushed gasps.

"Stay still."

"I'm trying! Don't we have some sort of anesthesia- oh fuck!" She yelped as Sanzo managed to finally push himself all the way in with a grunt. She swallowed hard. It was a bit of a tight squeeze down there, and it stung slightly. Her forehead glistened with a mild layer of perspiration. Her eyes narrowed as she bit her lip. He withdrew slightly, and pushed back in making her gasp loudly. She could feel him inside her and she vaguely remembered that he didn't feel this big the last time. Probably because she wasn't as naturally well-lubricated now as she was at that time. She held back a gasp of pain as he thrust himself back in. He withdrew again, and before he could press himself back in, Rui sat up on her elbows, "Wait. Stop. I need to tell you something." She hurriedly spoke up, her voice a little breathless even though she had been lying down on her back the entire time.

Sanzo, partially inside her, stared at her, noting the tiny beads of sweat at her forehead. She looked up at him with a frown, "Can you go slow? It hurts just a little bit, so I'm not exactly comfortable down here." She explained with a weak grin.

Sanzo answered her with a nod. It wasn't exactly the opportune moment to begin a conversation. He couldn't really focus on what she was saying, but he did understand that she wanted him to slow down. She lay back down, her arms lying awkwardly at her sides for a while before she reached up with one sleeve to wipe the sweat off her forehead. Sanzo closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on the task at hand, licking his lips as he pushed back inside her slowly, her muscles clamped down so tightly around him it was almost painful. He once heard that some women, though very rare, get so tense during sexual contact that the man ends up getting stuck inside her.

"Relax." Sanzo muttered.

Rui looked up at him. "Huh?"

Sanzo looked back at her. "I need you to relax."

Rui frowned. "What do you mean?"

Sanzo gritted his teeth. "Just do it."

Rui glared at him before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. She placed one arm over her head and rested her hand on her hair. It took a while, but he could feel her better accommodate him with her muscles relaxed. He doubted she'd complain again about it hurting, so he pulled her hips just a little closer to his and began a steady easy rhythm. He could hear her breath just a little louder with ever thrust so it was only her breathing and a familiar wet noise that could be heard in the moonlit room. Sanzo grabbed her by the back of her legs, and pulled them up against his chest, lifting her hips off the bed without disturbing his rhythm.

"Mmmf," she moaned quietly, biting her lips and her eyes looking as if she were forcing them shut.

At this angle, the sensations of penetration seemed especially pronounced. She kept her lips firmly pressed together, but it barely held her every whimper at every thrust. He could feel her breath just by the clench of her muscles around him, and her whimpers seemed to shake and caress him as if he was inside her very mouth.

It was this feeling. It was this very feeling that made it very clear to him why Buddha preached that life suffered because of desire. This sensation of extreme pleasure that felt like it could never be satisfied, the stifling heat emanating from his skin and hers, this feeling that he couldn't get enough of, no matter how good it felt, like something was missing. This forbidden pleasure he had only felt within the confines of what was between her legs. And this girl – she was the epitome of a spoiled child. She was so easily affected by everything around her. Why did she agree to this? Why did she agree to be a receptacle for his seed and to carry his child when she was only a child herself? Why was she doing this? She said she couldn't let the fate of the world hang on her shoulders and not do anything about, but he didn't fucking buy it. For what damnable reason would a fifteen-year old girl agree to such a thing? What did she want? What was she getting in return? Nothing? It couldn't be nothing. Everything had a price.

Her muscles tightened around him, and this time he knew it was a different kind of tension that caused it. He was almost there. He could feel the burning sensation in his groin, and it was as if the soft, wet receptacle knew as well for it caressed him as if to encourage him. He watched her face and listened to her hold back her moans so fiercely she began to sound as if she was sobbing. There, he was almost there, all it took was for him to thrust harder and faster, harder, faster. Harder. Faster.

He leaned closer to her, the back of her knees resting on his shoulders. It felt even better this way, despite the slight ache on his legs and knees. He glanced down at the sight of himself disappearing inside her. It seemed to stir something in him sexually, making him pound into her almost painfully, his strangled groans mixing with her high-pitched mewling.

For a moment, he thought he had been blinded. Everything was still and quiet. It lasted only a second before he felt himself spilling into her, almost uncontrollably, the groans escaping his throat sounding so distant as he experienced the immeasurable pleasure that seemed to spread into his limbs, his fingertips, all the way to his brain making him shake and tremble against her. He hadn't even noticed that he had been sweating. It ran down the side of his face, trickling slowly down his back, his legs moist against the damp sheets of her bed.

He rested his head on the side of her pillow, instantly regretting it as a sleep blurred his vision and relaxed his limbs. He knew he needed to get up soon, but he also knew it would ruin the sweet sleepy weight that seemed to take over his body. It threatened to break with any attempt at any grand undertaking including getting up, zipping up and going back to his bed. This great weight that would grant him deep sleep and restful slumber. His body relaxed beside hers, his face so close to hers he was almost kissing her cheek. He could hear her trying to catch her breath, her face was slightly averted away from him. He gazed at her neck, disturbed by the impulse to kiss it, to kiss her. He shut his eyelids in attempt to recollect, and to give in to the urge to close them. He fell asleep in seconds.

X X X

**Authors Shiz:** So yeah, that's it for now. The next chapter is actually done and undergoing beta and intense scrutiny. Kudos to Master Horn for the beta:D. I have a new policy in which I don't edit the last chapter until I've finished a new one. Just to keep me on my toes and avoid getting caught up in reviews and flattery. I'm fully committed to this story despite the hassles of college life and my new job. ALL THANKS TO YOU GUYS:D. Until next time!

(I've also abandoned the other story until I get stuck with this one again, but so far ideas are steadily crawling in.)


End file.
